The Reckoning
by Moonbeam37
Summary: Hermione and the rest of Dumbledore’s Army are invited back to Hogwarts in an effort to boost morale and build community amongst the students. While Hermione is excited to return to the school she calls home, uncertainty looms as her unconventional relationship with Professor Snape develops. Contains explicit language and mature concepts. COMPLETE.
1. One

Hermione was balanced atop a step stool with a feather duster in her hand. She was barefoot and stretching up on her toes in order to reach all of the nooks and crannies. This position elongated the line of her leg, which seemed to go on forever in her denim shorts.

"Severus has this shelf ever seen a duster before? It's absolutely disgusting back here. An occasional charm would at least help." Her tone was firm, yet sweet. Accusatory, but also gentle.

He chuckled as he turned the pages of The Daily Profit. "If I dusted I wouldn't get to have this view while I read," he said. Hermione peered over her shoulder at him, a sneer evident on her face. "Why don't you come down here. The dust bunnies and mites will still be there tomorrow."

She gave one final sweep of her duster before gingerly stepping down from the ladder. "Yes but remember the term begins in a week and I can't in good faith let you go back to Hogwarts and leave this poor house in such a state."

Severus laughed again. "This house is lucky I haven't burned it to the ground yet." He folded the paper and placed it on the side table and stood up to walk over to Hermione. He brushed her hair back with his left hand, twisting a curl around his finger. He pulled slightly and let the curl bounce back into place. He leaned forward to kiss her, but was interrupted when a large tawny owl flew into the sitting room through an open window.

The bird landed on the coffee table and Severus grumbled as he went to retrieve the letter. "Damn things always have the worst timing...they can find anyone, anywhere but are always inter..." He took the rolled parchment from the bird's outstretched leg and read the name.

"It's for you." He turned it over. "Hogwarts' seal."

Panic bloomed on Hermione's face. She took the letter from him and inspected it before tearing it open. She read the letter silently; her eyes darting back and forth over the page.

Severus watched her intently as he waited for her to speak. "Well," he probed.

"It's from Professor McGonagall. She regrets that this comes at such late notice but she wants us to come to Hogwarts. For the semester. She said she'd like to 'round out any gaps in our education' and thinks 'it'll be good for the younger students to have us in attendance.' It sounds like she sent this to everyone who was a part of Dumbledore's Army and the final battle."

At that moment three more owls flew into the sitting room. Severus rolled his eyes before sitting back down in his chair and unfolding the paper to resume reading.

Hermione opened each letter and found them nearly all identical. Luna, Ron, Neville, and Harry all asked if she had received a letter from McGonagall. Harry's letter also said that he thought it a good idea to return to Hogwarts and that they all should go back. It closed by asking if they could all meet to discuss the next evening.

Hermione got a muffin from the kitchen and broke it into pieces to offer the birds. She went to Severus' desk and took out several sheets of parchment and a quill. "Well I guess this changes my plans," Hermione said as she began scribbling replies.

Severus watched her over the top of his paper. "You're coming back to Hogwarts?"

"I mean, University will be there whenever. It sounds like Harry and everyone else thinks this is a good idea." She paused her writing and looked up at him; their eyes locked. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Ordinarily, sure. It makes a lot of sense for you to come back. There is certainly much more we can do in potions, and I'm sure your other classes as well, and it would be good for morale and community," he explained.

"Ok good." She started writing again.

"But this isn't ordinary."

She looked back up at him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and closed the paper. "Me and you. This summer. Everything that has..." he searched for the right word, "changed."

Hermione put the quill down and leaned back in the chair; realization dawning on her face. In the past few months her life had undergone tremendous changes. Not only did they defeated Voldemort, but the wizarding world was finally beginning to heal from his onslaught. During the final battle, Harry had found Professor Snape bleeding and near death on the floor of The Shrieking Shack. After collecting his memories as instructed, Harry acted quickly enough that he was able to levitate him back to the castle and he was transported to St. Mungo's shortly after. Due in part to the venom extracted from Mr. Weasley's snake bite, healers were able to mend the professor. The recovery took several weeks, and Professor Snape was left with a coincidentally serpentine scar pattern mapped on his shoulder.

Hermione knew about his scar, among other things, because after hearing news that Professor Snape was alive and recovering she began visiting the Professor. The first time she went with Harry and Ron, but she started making her own visits shortly after. When the two were alone she noticed that their conversations felt easy. He didn't attempt to snarl or snare at her. Instead, she felt as if he harbored some newfound respect for her.

Her visits became more and more regular and she incidentally became a regular part of his care. Professor Snape enjoyed her company and let her apply Dittany to the wounds and bandage him. Sometimes she would bring takeaway or fresh baked treats when she came. Soon he looked forward to her visits more than anything else in his day, and she visited frequently.

When Professor Snape was deemed healthy enough to return home, it was under the condition that he'd promise the healers that he'd admit Hermione to continue his care. Initially he was adamantly against the idea and vocalized that he'd rather stay in the hospital without avail. When she arrived at Spinner's End she understood his trepidation. The place was simply a mess, and Hermione spent the better part of the next two weeks helping him get the house into order.

Hermione couldn't pinpoint exactly when their relationship developed into something more. The evolution had been natural. Her friends knew that she was spending time caring for their Professor, and that she enjoyed his company, but that was all. At first they were surprised; not by her willingness to help but by her tolerance for him. However, they soon rationalized that now that the war was over everyone deserved a clean slate; especially Professor Snape. Harry didn't tell his friends what he had seen in the professor's memories, but it was obviously enough to change Harry's perception of Snape.

Hermione attached her letters to the owls in the sitting room and sent them away. She walked over to Severus and caused the paper to fold by pressing the seam. "It'll be fine" she said, with a small smile.

He folded the paper fully. "Hermione, I feel uneasy about this. We can't carry on as we have been back at Hogwarts."

"I understand, but everyone already knows that we spend time together. We don't need to make this into a big deal," she said.

"No. You're friends know we spend time together. That's hardly everyone. I have a reputation to uphold and, my Gods Hermione you'll be my student again." Professor Snape dragged his hand over his face in a gesture of frustration and stress. Hermione reached out and took his hand in hers to steady him. She slowly let her fingers lace with his in an effort to relax him and the tension on his face receded slightly.

"I'm of age" she whispered once he had relaxed.

He sighed. "Yes, I am quite aware."

Hermione could see that he was collecting his thoughts and when he was ready he looked up at her. "Having you at school isn't going to be good for me, but it seems the fates have made their determination."

Her big, chestnut eyes waited patiently for him to make some sort of declaration. He ran the fingers of his free hand through her hair and smoothed the curls at the back.

"It will be ok. We will figure it out," he offered.

Hermione smiled as she pulled away and stood before him. He let his hand caress her back as she stood; making its way over her hip and resting on the bare skin of her outer thigh. He looked up at her and rubbed her skin lovingly. She leaned forward to kiss him and he gently returned the sentiment.

"I don't want anyone to know," he stated.

She smirked at him. "Know what? I haven't the slightest idea what you are getting at, Professor," she said with mock sarcasm.

"Mind your cheek," Snape said with a smirk of his own pulling at the corners of his mouth. He gave her a swift swat on the arse as she walked away and took out her wand to clean the crumbs left behind by the owl brigade. Hermione moved casually and comfortably about his home, and Snape watched her.

"I was wondering how often I'd see you once term started," he finally offered in a quiet voice.

She replaced some books on the shelf and walked over to him. "Is that right? Coincidently I'd been wondering the same thing myself."

"I've gotten used to having you around" he said.

"And now you can't seem to get rid of me," she joked. "Are you going to start sneering at me again once we're back at school?"

Snape shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Should I?"

Hermione laughed and the sound brought a smile to his face. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her for a long time before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.


	2. Two

When Hermione awoke in Severus' bed the next morning, he was still snoring peacefully beside her. She gave him a small peck on the cheek before reaching to her bedside table to reread Professor McGonagall's letter. She opened the drawer to extract parchment and quill and began composing a list of all the things she needed to prepare for the semester. On one side she listed the books Professor McGonagall asked her to bring for classes (most of which she already owned) and on the other side she listed items she would need to purchase. By the time her list was complete, Severus began stirring beside her.

He stretched and let out a deep sigh as he rolled on his side to wrap his arm around Hermione's waist.

"What are you doing?" His voice was laced with the grogginess associated with waking and he did not open his eyes or move away from her. He enjoyed the feeling of her warm body tucked beneath his arm.

"Making a packing list. I'll need to do some shopping today before I meet with everyone this evening," she explained.

Snape shifted his weight and pulled her closer, his eyes still shut. "Make sure you show me your supply list before you head to Diagon Alley. I likely have copies of the books you need. Sans my notes, of course."

Hermione smiled and put down the parchment to cuddle against him. As she moved lower on the pillow he wrapped his arm around her back to pull her closer.

"Thank you. That would be a wonderful help," she said.

He nodded. "And since it sounds like you'll be leaving me for the day I'd like to steal a few minutes inside of you" he said with an edge of playful malice in his tone.

Hermione laughed she pushed him to lay back on the bed. His hands came to her hips as she climbed on top of him and she felt his strong erection pressing against her thigh.

"That can certainly be arranged. Especially since I regret to inform you that I don't think I'll be back tonight, either. I need to return to my flat and pack my trunk" she said.

Even though he expected as much, he groaned none the less. "Well you can always send me an owl and I'll come help you, or you can come here after if you miss me. I'll lower the wards to admit you."

"You're too good to me" she said with a playful smile as she leaned forward to kiss him passionately.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione climbed the steps to The Leaky Cauldron and saw her friends sitting at a booth inside. Luna was the first to notice her and began wildly waving to Hermione as if she was trying to catch her attention in a crowd. As she approached, Hermione removed her bag from her shoulder and hung it on a peg before sliding into the booth beside Harry.

"I swear this day has been the most hectic..." Hermione began as she took a sip of the Butterbeer Harry slid in front of her.

"Not the typical amount of time you're used to when preparing to go back to school, aye?" Ron clinked his glass against the bottom of hers as she took a sip. "Do you have everything you need?"

She placed her glass back down. "Yes, I think so. I have all of my books and new quills so that's what matters most" she said.

"You were able to find a copy of The Second Wizarding War?" Luna asked serenely. "Flourish and Blotts has been out for weeks."

Hermione blushed and took another sip of her Butterbeer. That title was one of many that Severus had given her that morning.

"Oh I happened to have bought it several weeks ago; right when it was released" Hermione lied.

Harry cut though the conversation. "Now that everyone is here, I feel like I have to be transparent with you. Earlier in the week Professor McGonagall asked me to join her for tea. We were chatting and she expressed how much she wished we'd all return for at least one more semester to help the school maintain its identity as it moves into the future. She went on and on about how things just wouldn't be the same and that she felt the younger students needed us as role models. I couldn't help but cave; she made such good points. So I hope you're all excited to go back. If not, you have me to blame."

Hermione gingerly touched Harry's arm. "Oh Harry, no one blames you for anything. The more I've thought about it the more I agree that this will be good for the school," she said reassuringly.

"And what about you and the Professor?" Luna's etherial voice made it difficult to feel slighted by the question, but never the less Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken.

"There is nothing about me an Professor Snape" Hermione stated flatly.

"Yes but, the two of you are still spending time together, aren't you?" Ron asked. "Even though he's basically fine now?"

Hermione tried to keep her expression neural. "I'd hardly say he is 'basically fine' Ronald. The man nearly died. But that's beside the point. I enjoy spending time with him and talking about books and potions and what have you." She took another sip from her mug.

"I still don't understand how you tolerate him. I get that he might not be the bad guy we all thought he was, but the man is still bloody terrifying" Neville said as he slid into the booth across from Hermione with another round of drinks.

"Isn't it going to be weird being back in his class now?" Luna asked.

"I think classes are going to feel a bit odd for everyone," Harry replied and Hermione flashed him a quick look of thanks for fielding the question.

"This is going to be odd for all of us; and for Ginny and the other true seventh year's and probably all the students. Hogwarts needs to rebuild its confidence and regain its footing. I think we are a necessary attribute in making that happen" Harry continued.

"Here, here" Neville said while raising his glass in a toast. "To Hogwarts, and…to the future!"


	3. Three

After several pints and many good laughs, Harry decided that he would walk with Hermione to her flat instead of returning home alone to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron, Luna, and Neville parted and went their separate ways. The late summer air was still warm and they enjoyed a slow walk home that was punctuated with laughter. Conversation always easily flowed between the two. Ever since Hermione lost her parents, Harry had felt even more like a brother.

Hermione unlocked her front door and wandlessly turned on the lights. She put her bag down by the door and walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Harry toed his shoes off and sat down on the couch; stretching his legs out on the coffee table.

"Harry I just can't believe that you and Ginny would do that in Mrs. Weasley's laundry room!" She laughed as she prepared their tea.

"We didn't think she would be home so soon! Ginny was half naked when she walked in and it was the nearest place to hide. I didn't want to but.." Harry shrugged.

Hermione laughed as she sat down with their tea. She passed a mug to Harry. "You two are absolutely horrid." She took a sip of the hot liquid. "Are you worried about being back at school with her?"

"Bloody excited," Harry exclaimed with more joy than Hermione had expected. "We missed out on a hell of a lot of snogging hunting those horcruxes. I fully intend on catching up." The smile on his face was ear to ear, and Hermione raised her mug to toast. Harry clinked his tea with hers and took a sip.

"Are you worried about being back at school with him?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyebrow rose. "With who?"

"Snape."

"Snape? No, I'm not nervous about being back at school with him," Hermione said.

Harry took a sip of his tea and eyed Hermione. "Does he know we're all going to be there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he does," Hermione replied carefully.

"And how does he feel about dealing with our lot again?" Harry chuckled as he asked the question.

"He actually said that he though what Professor McGonagall said in the letter made sense. But I still don't think he's thrilled." Hermione said.

Harry nodded in understanding.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione tried to go to sleep after Harry left. She was tired, but it was nearing midnight and she just couldn't seem to quiet her mind. She sat up in bed reading, but couldn't focus on the page long enough to absorb anything. She kept thinking about what the upcoming week would hold, how returning to Hogwarts would feel, and most pressingly, how she was going to interact with Professor Snape.

She replaced her book on the bedside table and thought about apparating to Spinner's End. She knew Professor Snape wouldn't mind, but midnight was later than she had ever shown up before. Worried she would lose her nerve, she climbed from bed and deemed her pajamas acceptable, since they were just light and loose grey pajama pants and a T-shirt, and put on her trainers. She reset her wards and apparated to Professor Snape's front door.

When she steadied herself from the feeling of being sucked through time and space, she went to knock lightly before entering. Snape, however, was at the door before she had a chance to even make a fist.

"It's late," he drawled.

"I thought you were probably missing me," she said sweetly.

"Ah, projection," he said flatly, "a tool used by every person who doesn't want to admit to their feelings."

He turned to walk back inside and Hermione followed, closing the door behind her as she entered. She toed off her shoes and curled up on his couch.

"Wine or tea?" He asked as he walked past.

"A small glass of wine, please," Hermione replied as she picked up the book lying face down and open on the table. Not surprising, he had been reading when she interrupted.

He returned and sat next to her on the couch, passing her a wineglass and having a sip of his own. "Your bed was probably going to seem lonely anyhow" he said.

"Projection," she replied with a smirk and took a sip from her glass. Snape sneered and grabbed her foot, giving it a little squeeze.

Professor Snape began mindlessly rubbing Hermione's foot and ankle. The two sat in comfortable silence for some time; enjoying their wine and the other's presence. Finally, Hermione drained her wine and Snape looked at her, expecting her to speak. Her face made it evident that she was harboring a question.

"What?" He asked when she didn't speak.

"Nothing."

"You're wondering what it will be like," Severus said.

Hermione sighed. "I told you not to enter my head like that," she said.

Severus laughed. "I didn't. I can read your face. If I used legilimency on you, trust me, you'd know."

Hermione turned to face him. "I'm worried it will be...awkward. Uncomfortable. I don't know." Her shoulders dropped and he tilted her chin upwards; forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I did a lot of thinking about this today, too, Hermione," he said honestly. He was so compelling that she could not have looked away if she wanted to. "I've gotten used to having you here; having you come and go; just having you," he rubbed her thigh. She listened intently and waited for him to get to his point.

"Hermione, if we want to spend time together, we have to be strategic about this. At the very least we cannot lose our heads around other people. Publicly I have no choice but to get on with you in the same manner I would with anyone else."

His heart broke when her face dropped. "But," he continued, "I can promise you that it's not because I want it this way. And I think we can make something work. We have to... I just don't think it will as easy as we'd like."

Hermione's dissatisfaction with his response was evident, but she understood. She nodded. "Yes, you're right. We will figure it out."

Professor Snape pulled her across his lap and she curled against him. He kissed her temple. "I'm glad you decided to come tonight. Once it got late I didn't think you would."

She smiled against his chest. "I already told you once before. It's only because your bed is softer than mine. And you have nice pillows." He laughed as he brought her even more tightly into his fold.


	4. Four

Hermione yawned as she leaned her forehead against the window on The Hogwarts Express. Ron and Neville were to her left and Harry and Ginny were sitting opposite them. Hermione was more tired than usual. She had spent the last three nights, and the better part of each day, with Professor Snape. She had not planned to spend the night right before school started with him, however, but could not refuse him when he appeared at her door. She had not expected to see him again before getting to school, but there he was, ranting about how "Minerva's faculty meeting went on for too long" and that "he'd be damned if he was going to let Hermione spend her last night home alone." He walked inside and swiftly pulled her into his arms. He inhaled her scent deeply and let his nails dig into her flesh as he held her. Naturally she was excited to see him, but surprised that he had apparated all the way back to London.

Hermione felt herself melting into his touch. Her breathing hitched as his hands began tickling the sliver of exposed skin above the waistband of her pajama pants. She pressed herself against him and his other hand found its way into the curls at the nape of her neck. He gripped a fistful of her hair and tilted her face upwards to look at him. He kissed her passionately before taking her to bed, where he lost himself inside her over and over again. She too, was heady and disoriented by the time the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon and they were both utterly spent.

Now, she was returning to Hogwarts and fighting very hard to keep her eyes open. Harry and Ginny were having their own conversation, and paying no attention to their companions in the train car, when Luna spoke.

"You didn't sleep well, did you, Hermione? Are you ill?" She asked.

"No, Luna, but thank you for asking. I just had trouble falling to sleep last night," she explained.

"Yes it is difficult to get a good night's sleep when there are so many other fun things to do in the night," Luna said. Hermione eyed her quizzically, but Luna had already opened her copy of The Quibbler and resumed reading.

Once they arrived all returning students were funneled into The Great Hall for the welcome feast. News had traveled and most of the seventh years knew that The Golden Trio and other members of Dumbledore's Army were returning to Hogwarts, but some of the younger students seemed caught unaware. When Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down at Gryffindor table there was plenty of whispered conversation around them.

Hermione tried to keep her attention on her friends and not on the surly man in a black frock cloak sitting atop the high dias Headmaster McGonagall approached the podium to address her students.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts," she bellowed. "Words cannot adequately expressed how happy I am to welcome you all to this school. Hogwarts has a long and complicated history, but I truly believe we are fortunate in having the opportunity to bring this school in to a bright future.Thank you to all of our returning students, and we are excited to have our new first years as well. You have all joined us at a pivotal time in Hogwarts' history. This leads me to my first celebration. We have some familiar, but nevertheless surprising, faces among us. Before we get on with the feast I am honored to welcome back our 'super seventh year's,' if you will. Please rise."

Harry was the first to rise, but after a quick glance Hermione and Ron stood beside him. The Great Hall erupted with applause and Hermione could feel blush creeping over her face. She chanced a look at Professor Snape and could see that he was staring at her. The slow and deliberate applause he was giving them was covertly shaded by his typical sardonic grimace. When the applause died down, the standing students sat.

"These students will be spending the semester at Hogwarts in an effort to help our school progress into this new chapter! We are very fortunate to have them. Additionally, please welcome back the members of our teaching staff. Hagrid will be returning to his post as Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Professor Flitwick is teaching charms, and Professor Snape is returning to his potions post, as he truly is a master of this science and art." Headmaster McGonagall continued to reveal the other teaching posts and new staff members, but Hermione tuned out after hearing Severus' title. The small nod of the head he gave the students in acknowledgment of his role made if difficult for her to break her eyes away. She was dying to know what he was thinking at that moment.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Truthfully, as Professor Snape sat atop the dias, he could do nothing but covertly glance at Hermione. He was pretty positive that she hadn't seen that he was looking at her, but he couldn't be certain. Hermione looked tired, he observed, and he smiled inwardly when he thought about why she was so tired. He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips when he saw her stifle a yawn with the back of her hand.

He realized he wanted nothing more than to walk up to her and touch her. He wanted to bury his hands in the curls at the back of her head and hold her tightly as he tilted her head up to kiss him. He wanted to hear her whispering his name between her deliberate breaths. Hell, he just wanted to let his hand graze the small of her back as he walked passed. Hermione was of age, but now she was his bloody student again, which complicated things. He was bitter knowing that, because she was back at school, their relationship would be deemed as improper. If she was in University though, or back at her flat in London, he might not be so remised at letting their relationship be known.

Relationship. He rolled the word around in his brain. What was this relationship? What could this relationship be? Did she know how to classify whatever this was? There was one thing he knew for certain, however. He needed to figure out some way to keep her close.

He chanced another glance in her direction. God damn it she was beautiful. She looked up and their eyes met briefly. Professor Snape quickly looked away. Yes, he needed to get to her somehow.


	5. Five

The following day, after receiving their schedules, the students dispersed to attend their first classes of the new year. When Hermione opened her schedule she was dismayed to see that she did not have Potions until the following day. She did not see Professor Snape in the corridors or The Great Hall and she was trying hard to bury her disappointment. When she went to bed that evening she desperately fought the inevitable pull she felt to seek him out. Of course she knew that it would be pointless to do so. After all, he told her to expect this.

When she attended Potions the next day, her heart was thumping in her chest. When she sat down she was certain everyone could hear it. She took her book out of her bag and looked up at the Professor.

In Advanced Potion making, the students brewed the Tempesta Potion. Hermione had come across the potion before in her reading, but she had never brewed in before. The affects of the potion left the user able to feel as if they were in ideal weather conditions when they were not.

"Of course," Professor Snape drawled, "this potion makes people more comfortable, but it behooves you to remember that it cannot protect you from extreme weather. Just because users can't feel the cold doesn't mean that they won't get frostbite, so users must still take extreme caution." He began walking toward the front of class, and turned around sharply by Hermione's desk when her hand shot into the air.

"Miss Granger," he intoned.

"If one we're to unknowingly ingest the potion, would they be aware of its effects, or would they be in danger of injury from their lack of ability to feel?" Hermione asked.

"There is a book in the library that has several anecdotes about people who have used this potion and been injured. There is no feeling or side affect associated with taking it. It's a fascinating read." Snape continued to his desk and took a seat.

When class was over, Hermione began to pack up her things. As she readied to leave, she heard his voice again.

"Miss Granger," he called out. "I believe the title of the book I mentioned is called Missteps and Misfortune: Potion Misuse."

"Thank you, Professor," she said and they stared at one another for too long for it to be comfortable before Hermione gathered herself and turned on her heel.

As Hermione walked through the corridor and toward Gryffindor Tower she didn't know how to feel. Nothing terrible had happened, yet she felt upset. She wanted him to touch her, just once. She realized that it wasn't fair. All of her friends knew they had grown close over the summer so why did they need to keep this level of distance?

Hermione changed into something more comfortable and sat by the fire in Gryffindor tower with Ginny. After a few hours Ginny had to go to Quidditch practice so Hermione decided to spend a some time in the library before heading to The Great Hall for supper. When she arrived she spear out her things at her favorite sunny table in the corner. She gathered a few books on Ancient Runes and began reading.

As she was returning her books, she remembered the title Professor Snape had mentioned. She glanced at the clock and realized there wasn't time enough to read it now, but she went to find it anyway so she would be able to quickly find it later. Once she found the book she noticed a tiny slip of parchment protruding from the top binding. Curious, she took the book down and returned to her table.

She opened the book and unfolded the paper gingerly. She immediately recognized Severus' spidery scrawl. The note read:

Be in the corridors at the time on this page.

Hermione furrowed her brow as the read the page. There was no explicit time listed on the page, but the note was lying on the first page to Chapter 8, so she assumed that was the time he meant. Hermione closed the book and tucked the note into her pocket before heading to The Great Hall for supper.

She slid into place beside Ron, who was already hurriedly shoving food into his mouth. Ginny and Harry were sitting opposite.

"How was practice?" She asked the pair as she scooped some potatoes onto her plate.

"Exhausting," Ginny said. "It has been far too long since I've been on a broom. My muscles are killing me."

"I think a nice soak in the prefect's bathroom is in order," Harry said with a sly grin.

Hermione chuckled as she finished filling her plate. When she looked up to see if Professor Snape was at the staff table, she was dismayed to notice that he wasn't there. She was hoping to give him some sort of look, or receive a look from him, that would be confirmation of the note's intent. She refocused on her plate and her friends, deciding that she would finish eating, take a nice shower, and prepare to wander the corridors until his intent became known.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

At quarter to eight, Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and began walking toward the library. She hadn't the slightest clue where to go and she was disappointed that she had not even glimpsed Professor Snape since class that morning. She walked past the infirmity, the transfiguration classroom, and the entrance to The Great Hall. As she stood in the foyer, she let out the breath she had not known she was holding when a man in a black frock coat ascended the staircase from the front door, quickly making his way toward her. She turned to face him as he closed the space between them. He stopped an arms-length away and stared at her. A grin pulled at her lips.

"Professor," she stated in greeting.

"Miss Granger," he said. "I'm please to see you found my note."

"How do you know I found it and that this meeting isn't purely coincidental?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Because I expect you know better than to ignore my book recommendations." He took one small step closer. "And I checked to see that it was gone."

She laughed and he leaned forward, his voice a whisper near her ear. "I could not think of any other way to tell you that I needed to see you without someone finding out."

Hermione bit her lip and relished in the confirmation that he was already missing her. A shiver went down her spine as he spoke so near to her ear. He pulled back and looked at her. He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"Come. With me."


	6. Six

Professor Snape pulled his eyes away from Hermione's and set off down the far right corridor; towards the Potion's classroom. He was already rounding a corner by the time it registered in her mind that she should follow him. She had to walk fast to keep up with his long and intentional strides.

He led Hermione by his classroom and she realized it wasn't where they were going when they continued around a corner and up another flight of stairs. Hermione realized that she had never seen this hallway before. In seven years of coming to Potions how could she have never noticed the staircase at the end of the hall?

Snape reached a heavy oak door and whispered an incantation at the entrance. Recognizing his presence, the door swung open. He took a step inside, but when he realized that Hermione hadn't followed he reached back to grab her by the wrist and pull her over the threshold. The door slammed shut behind them.

Professor Snape wandlessly lit the fireplace. The room was filled with a warm glow as he folded her into his arms. He pulled her tight against him; his left hand held her right, which then encircled her back as she was pulled flush against him. He stared deeply into her eyes and he could feel Hermione's heart thumping against his chest.

She pulled her gaze from his and her eyes swept the room. "Is this..." she pointed at the ground. "Professor Snape, are these your quarters?" She pulled back and looked at him with a wicked grin on her face.

He pulled her body back to him roughly and she fell against his chest. "Yes," he whispered into her ear, "I decided that I needed nothing more than for you to do your dusting here as well." He gestured about the room with his free hand.

Hermione nearly choked as she laughed out loud. She leaned closer and craned her neck to press a sweet, deep kiss on his lips. When they pulled apart, he spoke inches from her.

"I haven't slept well since you've been missing from my bed." His lips grazed over hers as the words escaped him. She let her eyes flutter closed in absolute wonton peace. "And I don't think I will survive the semester without you here."

Her eyes shot back open. She started to speak but before she could he captured her in a deep and passionate kiss. When he pulled away he ran his hand through her hair and tucked one curl behind her ear. Suddenly he turned from her.

"I'm frustrated, Hermione," he said.

"You're frustrated? What in the bloody hell is there to be frustrated about?" She smirked as she took a step away from him. He reluctantly let her go.

She walked towards the fireplace and ran a finger over the mantlepiece. Snape enjoyed the way the glow from the fire cast her silhouette against the wall.

"I'm frustrated that I can't be with you whenever I want," he said honestly.

"You keep saying that," she shot back, "yet here I am." She spun back around to face him.

A smile pulled at his lips. He walked toward her and took a deep breath. He raked his hands into her hair again and tilted her head up to look at him, exposing her throat. She let out a heady sigh as he let the front of his body press against her. She could feel his legs straddling her left thigh as he brought his lips closer and planted featherlight kisses along her jaw and throat. She closed her eyes and let his touch, his scent, and his breath wash over her. Finally, when he spoke, his face was mere inches from hers.

"Yes. Here you are. Thank the gods," he said in a whisper before capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. Hermione leaned against the warm fireplace. The dungeon was notoriously cold and these chambers were no different. She let her head fall back against the warm stone comprising the hearth.

"Come to bed." Severus muttered against her lips as he pulled away from their kiss. She nodded and looked around before following him through an oak door. For the first time, Hermione was able to take in the room. The room was simple and occupied by dark furniture. There was a large writing desk at one end and two wing back chairs, separated by a small table, across from the fireplace. Hermione saw a small liquor cabinet of sorts on one wall, but the rest of the room was covered with bookshelves.

She followed hm into the bedroom and found a large four poster bed flanked by two end tables. As they entered, the candles of each side sprang to life, followed by the fireplace. Hermione smiled at his flourish of wandless magic.

"You know I always find that impressive," she smirked.

"I know," he said flatly, "which is precisely why I enjoy doing it."

Hermione closed the space between them and they stood by the edge of the bed. Without warning or permission, she began unbuttoning his frock coat. She took her time, sliding each small button through its hole, until she could finally slide the coat from his shoulders. She untied his cravat and tossed it to the side before she found the buttons of his white undershirt and began unfastening those as well. With the top of his shirt hanging open, Severus captured her right wrist and steadied her hand. She looked up into his eyes and found them tearing into her. He was staring at her face so intently that she thought she might burst into flames.

"Severus?" She whispered his name as a question; unsure as to why he had stopped her and why he was looking at her so hard.

"I've never brought anyone into my chambers before, let alone into my bed," he said as he sat down on the edge. She stood before him and he let his left hand caress her hip and thigh.

"Well why did you decide to let me in?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Snape was quiet for a moment. Finally he kissed her hipbone through her jeans. "Because I've never needed anything like I need you," he said thought gritted teeth. "Not being able to touch you like I want to has been torture."

Hermione smiled at the admonition and climbed into his lap. Her knees straddled his as she balanced over him. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss as his hand snaked around her waist. He laid back on the bed and she leaned over him; supporting herself on her arms as she kissed him.

Hermione felt his erection pressing between her legs and initially she fought the urge to rub against it. He however, pressed his hips upwards and used his grip on her waist to begin grinding her against his throbbing cock. Within minutes Hermione was breathing heavily and had to break away from their kiss.

She sat up on her knees and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head. Snape sucked in his breath as the flesh of her breasts peaked from behind black satin. He reached behind her to unclasp the garment and as she slid it off he grasped each fleshy orb. She looked so womanly and wonton as she writhed about on his lap, having now taken over the task of continuously grinding against him. He captured one nipple between his teeth and she let out a hiss. He sucked the pink flesh and flicked his tongue across it to soften his onslaught. Her fingers raked into his hair as she gained purchase against his trapped organ.

He swiftly pulled his head away and, wrapping one arm around her back, flipped her to lie flat on the bed. He unfastened her jeans and pulled them off her body. He leaned back over her and laced the fingers on his right hand with those on her left as he held her against the bed. He looked deeply into her eyes and he ground his bulge against the thin fabric covering her sex. She let out a strangled moan and closed her eyes; overwhelmed by the intensity of his passion and gaze.

He began kissing the column of her neck. Hermione let out another hiss as he nipped at the flesh along her collar bone. He moved down her body and sucked her nipples back into his mouth when he encountered them. He let his kisses fall across the soft plane of her stomach and finally, when he reached the apex of her thighs, he brushed his nose over her cotton covered opening. The fabric was damp and warm and exuded the intoxicating scent of lust. He let himself kiss the area before hooking his fingers through the elastic and tossing them to the ground.

Once she was freed from her cotton clad prison, Severus didn't take a moment's attention away from her wet center. He knew her eyes we closed anyway in glorious torment. He swiftly bent her knees and pressed her legs open on the bed. Once she was open to him he planted his kisses at her core. He did not tease or taunt her, but rather buried his face completely between her thighs. He let his tongue delve inside the moist opening as his nose greedily inhaled the scent of her. He noticed a hint of the rose scented soap he had grown accustomed to buried beneath the scent of her sex. He even had a bar of that soap in his bathroom at Spinner's End for when she spent the night. When Hermione bought an extra bar to leave there he was equally thrilled and appalled. A toothbrush had already taken up residence there, that was true, but when he accidentally picked up the rose scented bar one morning he panicked. It wasn't until he had already begun washing with it that the familiar scent began to fill the steamy bathroom.

"Hermione," his voice was firm as he came down the stairs. "Why in the bloody hell does my bathroom smell like a rose garden?"

She chuckled and smiled up at him from the book she'd been reading. "Did you accidentally use my soap?" She laughed as she leaned forward to smell him, but he swatted her away.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me the next time you decide to make changes around here," he said flatly.

"I hardly think new soap is a change, but as you wish, Professor," she said and resumed reading. He grumbled as he walked away, but Hermione knew there was a smile hiding behind his eyes.

She heard him call back from the kitchen as he began doing dishes that had been left in the sink. He ran some water and squirted soap onto a scrub brush. "I don't know," he intoned, "maybe something lemony would smell better in here."

He smiled to himself at the memory as his face was buried between her legs. He enjoyed nothing more than the familiar scent of her and the rose scented soap. She twisted on the blankets as his tongue delved more deeply into her and he splayed his palm across her stomach to keep her in place.

When her shuddering moans became hoarse cries he pulled away, wanting to keep her on the edge. He roughly yanked his shirt free and removed his trousers and underclothes until he was naked before her. Hermione was panting, and she propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. She reached out to run her fingers through the thatch of dark hair above his protruding cock. He let her touch him momentarily before swatting her hand away.

"Back, woman," he said with a smirk as he moved over her. Hermione loved the way his bark was so much bigger than his bite, at least with her anyhow. His tone had its typical, commanding intonation, but was always accompanied by a decent measure of admiration behind his words. Hermione liked the easy way she could work him over.

She clamored back on the bed and he crawled over her. She splayed her legs for him and he gently nudged himself inside her slick entrance. Hermione let out a hiss as she stretched around him. Having gone several days without making love, both felt as if they were going to instantaneously burst. Snape moved slowly inside her as he pressed in her to the hilt. He felt Hermione's legs ensnare his back and pull his body closer. He lay on top of her and brought his lips to her ear.

"You enjoy having me buried deep inside, don't you?" His words we slow and felt like silk slipping over her. She nodded frantically in reply. He rocked his hips slightly but stayed firmly planted inside her.

"Fuck, Hermione," he breathed. Their bodies were smashed together, grinding deeply against her G spot.

"Severus, I...I..it's too much. I can't take much more, I can't..." Hermione's voice became more strained with each word she uttered and, along with her admission, Hermione was sent flying over the precipice. She moaned as she pressed her hips up to receive all the purchase she could. As she shook beneath him his body let go inside of her and she was flooded with his release. He collapsed over her and their heavy breathing quickly became one slow, steady rhythm.


	7. Seven

"You know I always wondered where your chambers were," Hermione said as she rolled to face him. The two lay side by side, naked and under the covers. "But I don't understand how I never noticed the staircase at the end of the dungeon corridor before."

Snape chuckled as he propped himself up on one elbow. "Think about what you just said, Hermione. You...not noticing something. That's ridiculous."

She pursed her lips. "I know. It's absurd. I don't understand how I missed it."

Snape laughed again. "Your wit really isn't as sharp after sex, did you know that?"

Hermione playfully smacked his arm. "It just seemed to appear out of thin air, like..."

"Magic?" He grinned wildly as realization dawned on her face. Her eyes went wide as she understood.

"That's bloody brilliant," she said slowly. "Are there other invisible stairwells and hidden hallways here? Oh what am I saying, of course there are."

Snape was laughing so hard that he rolled back and tossed his arm across his brow. "The stones at the end of the hallway are charmed. The staircase used to be plain but I didn't want any dunderheads knowing where to find me. It's been this way ever since I've began teaching here. And if you tell anyone I promise I will crucio you." He glared at her.

Hermione smacked her lips in indignation. "Of course I wouldn't tell anyone." She climbed onto him and he moved his arm from his forehead to rest his hand on her thigh.

"What's it like living here?" She asked, gesturing around his bedroom.

"Quiet," he said without preamble. "Quiet and private and uncluttered. All the shite at Spinner's End is just bad memories and junk. Here it's sparse. The only things that occupy these quarters are the things that I need or things that I like."

Hermione thought about that for a moment and a smiled found its way to her lips. She leaned forward to kiss him deeply. When she did, he wrapped his arm around her back to pull her closely against him.

She pressed her body against him and felt his erection growing. He nearly growled when he felt her gently press her core against him.

"Hermione.." he whispered against her ear. "I don't know what you've done to me but.."

"Shh" she whispered in reply. "Don't think so much, just enjoy it." She pulled her hips back and then pushed back against his cock. He growled in response.

"Listen to you," he murmured. "Hermione Granger, of all people, telling me not to think."

She smiled shyly. "Just let me feel you." Her voice was a desperate plea. She didn't sound needy, whiny, or demanding. Her voice was saturated with wanton lust.

Severus let his hand slide lower to cup her arse. "Come bathe with me," he begged. "I want to see you wet and covered in bubbles."

She smiled and kissed him before eagerly climbing out of bed. "I've always loved a good soak."

Severus smiled and followed her out of bed. He led to the bathroom where he magically started the tap. Several candles on the room sprang to life and suddenly Hermione recognized the scent of jasmine in the air. Severus stepped into the deep basin and offered his outstretched hand. She accepted and stepped in. Severus drank in the sight of her before they both melted into the expanding bubbles around them. Hermione let out a deep sigh as she shut her eyes and let her head fall back against the curved edge of the tub.

"Teacher perk?" She murmured.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It must be nice to sink back into this tub and relax after your lessons," she said; eyes still closed as she let the warm water envelop her.

"Actually," he said as he let his foot brush against the curve of her hip, "I've never used the bath."

Hermione let one eye open in surprise.

"I'm typically the cold shower type."

Hermione closed her eye again. "There is no such thing as a cold shower type. I'd call that the self deprecating type," she explained.

Severus chuckled. "You certainly call things as you see them."

Hermione smiled and they both lay back in quiet, enjoying the warm water and silence for several long moments. Severus' foot casually rubbed her hip and they both were content in one another's presence.

"I may just fall asleep in here if we don't talk about something," possibly 20 minutes had passed easily but when Hermione spoke.

"Hmm?" Severus questioned, clearly feeling a similar level of relaxation.

Hermione sat up and forced herself towards him. Severus instinctively grabbed her hips to pull her onto his lap. "I was saying," she continued, "that this bath is making me sleepy."

Severus bit his lip before speaking. "Let me feel you one more time before we go to bed...please."

Hermione's response came in the form of a shockingly abrasive kiss. She pressed herself to him to make her intention clear. After several moments, Severus felt his growing cock and reached between their legs to slide it into her body. Hermione rocked her hips from side to side and front to back in order to slowly accommodate his girth into her waiting channel. As she rocked he patiently inserted himself until he was finally seated inside her. Hermione allowed her body a moment to enjoy the sensation of being filled by him and realized how much she enjoyed feeling her body stretch around him. Before long he was so deep and still inside of her that she was breathing heavy. Suddenly she was surprised by the sound of his voice against her ear. His tone was calm and quiet.

"Do you know," he whispered, "how much trust a woman must have for a man to allow him so deep inside of her?"

Hermione swallowed as she tried to focus on his voice.

"Hermione," he whispered again as he pressed slightly more into her, "do you know, how...intoxicating... it feels to be buried inside of you."

She let her head fall forward onto his shoulder. The sound of his voice with the depth of his cock was threatening to send her over the edge. She took several deep breaths.

"Only you," she muttered. "I need; please," she breathed deeply as the words escaped her. "You, please, just you, I need.."

"Shh," he breathed as he rocked his hips up. "I know what you need."

Severus brushed her hair over her shoulder and, slowly as first, began pumping up into her. Never pulling too far back, he rocked back and forth as Hermione moaned in slow, tormented, bliss. As they moved rhythmically beneath the water, they both gave way to passionate grunts and moans until they were both lost in the midst of the most intense orgasms either had ever had. Hermione wailed as Severus' pressed as firmly into her as he could possibly go; coating her channel with his come. As Hermione shuttered around him he gently bit her shoulder to keep from outright screaming.

Hermione was draped across his chest as their breathing began to regulate. Severus felt the thumping in his chest slow as her heart was pressed against his. He enjoyed the way her heart thumped during the lulls between his own heartbeat. Like the way a ball bounces back in forth during a tennis match, he felt their heartbeats ricochet back and forth. He remained buried inside her as the rhythmic breathing was made into one song.

"Have your feelings on baths changed?" Her voice was a sleepy and whispered question against his chest.

Severus chuckled and traced the curve of her spine with his hand before kissing her forehead. "I'm a convert."


	8. Eight

The following morning, Severus made his way to breakfast in The Great Hall. As he took his place at the staff table, he let his eyes fall on Hermione, who was already indulging in a plate of eggs and toast at the Gryffindor table. He smiled inwardly as he watched her shovel her breakfast into her mouth like a starved animal. In that moment, she seemed as if she could certainly out eat the Weasley boy, who almost always ate as if he'd never see food again. Professor Snape took a sip from his teacup and forced himself to look away.

It was downright painful to send her away in the early hours of morning. Smuggling her out of his chambers certainly wasn't difficult, but he was irritated from not wanting to do it at all. He simply placed her under a disillusionment charm, escorted her up another charmed and hidden staircase, and relinquished her to Gryffindor tower with clear instructions not to lift the disillusionment charm until she was behind the curtains of her own four poster bed.

"Hermione," he had said as he cast the charm in his sitting room, "I know this is less than ideal. I have a few ideas but I'm just not sure how best to keep this up. I need to think some more."

She nodded in understanding before kissing him one more time. "I trust you. It will be alright," she stated calmly.

He smiled at her in return. "Thursday, after potions, I want you to stay behind. We will talk more then."

She nodded again and he kissed her once more before they set off down the dimly lit corridor.

Now, as he watched her from the corner of his eye in The Great Hall, Thursday seemed like very far away. He pursed his lips and tried to remind himself to keep his head straight, but the thought of spending the night alone was downright painful. Over the past several weeks he had grown accustomed to the curve of her hip against him, the scent of her hair, the sound of her breathing...

He shook his head to force himself from his reverie and took a bite of toast. With irritation, he tossed the crust back onto the plate before pushing his chair back and walking through the staff door with indignation.

Hermione heard the scruff of wooden chair legs on the floor and looked up just in time to see the staff door swing closed behind him. She hid her concern and turned back to her friends.

"This afternoon," Harry said. "For tea." He reached out to touch Hermione's hand as he sought her attention. "Hermione, did you hear me?"

Hermione's eyes shot back to him. "Yes. For tea. I heard you...tomorrow. No, today. Tea with whom, did you say?" She furrowed her brow.

Ron laughed out loud. "Tea with McGonagall. This afternoon. What on earth has you so distracted, Hermione?"

"Nothing," she bit back sharply. "I just missed the details. I'll see you then." She flashed a soft smile and pushed her plate away before she exited The Great Hall without looking back.

"She's distracted," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

He looked at her squarely. "Do you think it's because of..." Harry covertly glanced at the staff table. Ginny nodded slowly in reply. Harry sighed and took another bite of his eggs. "I'll talk to her."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

When Hermione arrived to Potion's Class on Thursday, her frustration with Professor Snape had come to a head. Yes, she understood that subtlety was an art and that he happened to be the master of it, but as much as she tried to bury her emotions, she could not ignore that she was downright pissed. He was actively avoiding her, of that she was certain. When she let her bag fall to the ground beside her desk, the thud that erupted seemed to cut through the room like a sharpened blade.

Severus looked up from his desk at at the sound. He licked his lip as their eyes locked and he contemplated what to say, if anything at all. Instead, he chose to ignore the intrusion.

As it turns out, he chose to ignore Hermione Granger for the entire double block. He sent her no signal, no hint, no thoughtful glance in her direction to let her know how he felt. When class ended, she didn't know whether she wanted to cry or spit on his shoes.

She looked up from her desk as the others filed from the room. Severus' heart ached as he finally allowed his eyes to lock with hers. He had seen that her stoic facade was cracking, and the moment the door closed behind the exiting students, he called her up to his desk.

"Hermione, come here," he said. His voice was gentle, yet urgent.

Hermione remained in her seat. She glared at him.

"Hermione," he said gently.

She pushed her chair back and stood slowly. She approached Professor Snape's desk and leaned against it.

"Why?" She asked with a shrug of one shoulder. "Why do I feel like this?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Hermione," he said again as he tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. "Hermione, I..." he broke his gaze and shook his head with agitation. "I almost came to Gryffindor tower last night."

Hermione was taken aback. She looked at him and waited for further explanation.

"I haven't slept well. I miss you. When I told you to stay after class today I wasn't planning to say what I'm about to say, but Hermione," he raked his hand through his hair. "Fuck, I miss you when I can't have you."

Hermione felt the air catch in her throat. She didn't know how to breathe, let alone if his admission made her feel relief or if she now felt desperate instead. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to come around the desk and sit in his lap, but she resisted.

"Professor," she said slowly, straightening herself to her full height, "would you say I'm the best Potion's student you've ever had?"

Severus responded without hesitation. "Unequivocally". His eyes were intently focused on hers.

She shook away her frustration. "I was wondering is perhaps you had ever considered the possibility of taking on one particularly very talented and very passionate student for more advanced, private lessons." Hermione stared at him cautiously andthen she smiled bashfully in order to convey her intent.

"I assume you are referring to yourself?" Professor Snape asked as Hermione made her way around the desk. Once she stood before him, she grabbed the edge and hoisted herself backwards onto the desk. She crossed her legs and sat perched before him, slowly nodding.

"I don't think this is what you want to do..." he said.

Hermione smiled in reply. "I have always felt that potions were the future of the Wizarding world, and we must allocate more resources and education to the future. Professor, studying directly under your tutelage would be the best thing..."

"Hermione. Stop. I see what you're trying to do, but it would be disingenuous. And...highly immoral. We'd be lying to Mistress.."

"I already told McGonagall," Hermione blurted exasperatedly and the look on Severus' face sent her into panic. "Not everything," she hurriedly reassured him as she grabbed his arm. "But I told her just what I've told you. We had tea the other day and I said that you and I had grown close over the summer; after the war. I told her how I helped take care of you and get you back on your feet. She said that Harry already told her that we spent time together." Severus stared at her as she explained, shock and anger flashing across his face. "I said that from your discussions, I feel that I have a future in potions, and that I wanted to have the ability to work and study privately with you here at Hogwarts."

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles as he raised them to his lips. "I would love to have you study under me, but, sweetheart, your intention is not pure. I can't allow it."

"No, you misunderstand me. My intention is completely pure. I have a gift and a passion for potions and I want to study under your expertise. You are the only man I wish to learn from, and we enjoy spending time together, talking, and debating. I don't want that to stop. The fact that I'll be able to spend more time with you is an incidental bonus," she said. "Please."

Snape laughed out loud. "Incidental my arse; but I can't be responsible for denying the world of an incredible potion's talent. Do you really want this?"

Hermione nodded and he brushed his thumb across her knuckles.

Professor Snape shuffled some papers into a neat stack and tapped them against the desk. "Alright, Miss Granger. You will continue to attend your regular class, but will have regularly scheduled private lessons with me. And they begin now."


	9. Nine

Professor Snape sent Hermione back to her desk. He went to the storeroom and returned with a basket full of prepared ingredients.

"Since this lesson is so impromptu, I am hoping will help me prepare some dreamless sleep for Madam Pomfrey. Her stores are running low," he said as he walked by her. "Follow me."

Hermione got up from the desk and follow Professor Snape into his office. He stopped suddenly and turned around. Hermione nearly crashed into him at the abrupt change of direction. "One more thing," he said and kissed her chastely on the lips. A smile curled at the corners of his lips, and he continued walking towards the bookshelf at the back of the office.

Professor Snape lifted a vase that sat atop the high shelf and put it back down. The wall turned to translucent vapor before her eyes and she followed Professor Snape through the mist. On the other side she found herself in a small room with a lab bench and lab equipment. Severus set the ingredients down and began unpacking the basket.

"I prefer to brew in this area. No accidentally or careless contamination since I'm the only one who uses it," he explained. Hermione nodded and approached the bench. She twisted her hair into a knot and secured it at the nape of her neck before she began lining up the ingredients from memory, in preparation to brew.

The two brewed in companionable quiet, occasionally discussing the potion at hand. After an hour, when they had nearly finished, Hermione looked up from the cauldron she was stirring.

"Severus," she intoned questioningly. He was thumbing through a Potion's journal but looked up from his reading at the sound of her voice. "It just dawned on me that you never said why you wanted me to stay today in the first place. I didn't give you a chance to speak."

Severus smirked in reply. He put the journal down and walked over to where Hermione was working. He watched her stir and let his hand graze the small of her back. "It doesn't matter now," he said. "You had it all worked out."

"Yes, but I'm curious. What were you going to say, especially since you were planning to brew tonight anyway," she said.

Severus held a smirk in his smile as he came around to sit on a stool across from Hermione. He stared at her for a long moment with a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Well?" She was growing impatient.

"I was going to ask you if you would be interested in taking private lessons with me and helping me brew. You are a phenomenal potion's talent, I appreciate your help and the fact that you don't get in the way, you don't ask stupid questions, and I thought it would be the perfect way to spend more time with you," he explained.

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then bit back a laugh. "You mean to tell me that we are doing exactly what you had planned to do tonight?" She chuckled again. "And you were giving me such a hard time I thought you'd say no..."

"Why in the bloody hell would I not want to work with you, Hermione? Teaching you is actually enjoyable because you are not an idiot," he said as he flicked the journal back open. "I didn't expect you'd take it out of my hands and talk to McGonagall about your plans, but I'm not mad."

"Good," she replied. "This is nearly finished. Help me bottle it, please."

Severus pointed his wand at a cabinet and several storage vials sailed through the air to land on the lab bench. He got up and stood across from Hermione, helping her fill the vials. He glimpsed a look at her face as she was concentrating on the task at hand. He liked the way a wayward curl lay tucked behind her ear and that the knot at her neck had loosened over the past hour. There were several small beads of moisture that clung to her forehead as she worked. Finally his voice cut through the room.

"You are beautiful, do you know that?" He said.

Hermione didn't respond immediately. She glimpsed up at him quickly as she filled her bottles. He was watching her with admiration in his eye.

"Is there anything else we need to brew tonight?" She asked as she finished corking the last bottles.

"No."

"Good." She smiled and bit her lip when she smirked up at him.

"I have rounds after dinner, though. Meet me outside The Great Hall, around eight," he said.

"Another potion's lesson?" She asked, smirking.

"You might say that."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Professor Snape found Hermione outside The Great Hall at eight, as promised. Severus covertly ushered her into his chambers, making sure she was conformable before heading back out on his rounds.

Now, she sat in a wing-backed chair in Severus' sitting room, reading the Potion's journal he had been flipping through in the lab. The fireplace was roaring across from her, casting the room into a warm glow. The space was peacefully quiet. She decided to remove her jeans and let the heat radiate her bare skin as she lounged. Severus had left to continue his evening rounds, but Hermione wasn't uncomfortable in his absence. Just as she had grown accustomed to Spinner's End, she felt at home in his space.

Hermione took a break from her reading and walked passed his bookshelf to see the titles, mulling over what she would like to read next. As her sightline made its way to his liquor cabinet, she saw an open bottle of Rosé and chuckled as an imagine of Severus sipping the pink drink sprang to mind.

She gingerly opened the cabinet and removed a small glass from the high shelf. She poured herself a sip, gulped it down, and refilled the glass before returning to her reading spot, placing the drink on a side table as she crossed her legs over the arm of the chair. Hermione sat for some time, reading and sipping, and realized that in this moment, she felt more content then she had in her entire life.

Actually, she realized, since defeating Voldemort and beginning ...whatever this was... with Professor Snape, she had felt more comfortable, content, and confident than she had in her whole life. She took another sip of wine as she rolled that notion over in her mind.

Around 10 pm the door swung open. The typical frustration that Severus felt after completing his rounds was evident on his face. Hermione looked up from her chair and smiled at him gently, and suddenly he felt placated. The lines on his face softened at the image of her sat sideways in his wingback, legs daintily draped across the chair's arm. Her head was leaned back against the opposite side and she had a glass of wine in her hand. The firelight enveloped her in a warm glow and Severus thought she looked like the sun itself.

"Good evening, Professor," she said sweetly as she looked up from her reading.

Severus came around the chair to sit beside her in the matching one. He chuckled when he sat. "Is that Rosé?" There was a note of amusement in his voice. "And where the hell are your pants?" He looked surprised and humored when he realized that Hermione's legs were bare. She was clad only in black knickers and a T-shirt.

"The fire was warm," she replied. "It feels nice on my bare skin. I was pretending to be reading on holiday." She shrugged, closed her book, and made her way to sit astride his lap. His hands instinctively made their way to rest on her hips.

"In all my life," he began quietly, "I've never come home to anyone. Home has always been a place where I knew no one else would be, where I could drop my things and grumble away in private."

Hermione eyed him cautiously. "You can do all of those things even with me here," she said carefully.

"No," he said. "I don't want to grumbled or wallow in misery or think about anything negative when I open the door and see you smiling and draped pant-less across my sitting room." He glanced the glass of Rosé on the table between them, picked it up and took a sip. He licked his lips at the sweet taste. "This tastes better when you aren't pissed off."

Hermione laughed at the comment. He tilted the glass to her in offering and she tilted her head back, opening her mouth slightly to receive the sip. Severus thought he would moan out loud when he realized how subtlety erotic the moment was. There she was, her warm core pressed across his lap, back arched, head tilted upwards to expose the column of her throat, and mouth open. He poured a sip into her mouth and she swallowed, smiling as a small drip made its way down the side of her cheek. She went to brush it away with the back of her hand, but Professor Snape grabbed her wrist and pinned it at the small of her back. He leaned forward and licked the sweet drip as it made its way down her cheek and neck. Hermione shivered at the slow contact. She felt her breathing hitch and suddenly she could feel an intense arousal overtaking her.

The trail of his tongue ended with a kiss to her lips. When Hermione felt him begin to pull away, she realized she would have none of it and instead allowed her tongue to swipe across his lips, encouraging him to open for her and allow her to deepen the kiss. He gave into her will easily and his tongue swept across hers in a deeply passionate kiss. The kiss wasn't hasty, rushed, or reminiscent of any of the snogging he had interrupted on his rounds. Instead the kiss felt slow and deep, and instantly sent him back to the memory of the deep love they had made the last time she was in his bed.

Severus had thought, while making his rounds, that he should send Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower before the night got too late. After coming back to his chambers and drinking in the the sight of her, however, the contentment he felt from having her there, and in the midst of this passionate kiss, he decided that there was no bloody way he could send her back anytime soon. He needed her, of that he was certain. He pushed the thought away for now and reconciled that he would think on it later.

Hermione's hands found their way around his neck and his hands began to graze the soft, warm skin on her lower back. He buried his head against her neck and inhaled the scent of her. She began rocking her hips against his lap and he nuzzled her closer, nipping at her ear. He let his hands travel up her back and he lifted the T-shirt over her head. He kissed the mounds of her breasts as they threatened to spill from her bra and she moaned in reply. Arching her back slightly, she pressed her damp core more directly to his stiffening cock. Severus supported her back with one splayed hand and the other found its way into her hair; tilting her head back.

"I'm not sending you back to Gryffindor tower tonight," his voice was a silky murmur against her ear. She pressed more eagerly against him in reply. He swiftly picked her up and stood before the fire. He placed her on her back atop the soft rug that lay basking in the warm glow and crawled over her, unbuttoning his trousers and leaving them to hang lose. He buried his face between her breasts and planted kiss after kiss there.

Hermione arched against the floor and Severus, right hand found her left. Their fingers interlaced and he raised her arm above her head, pinning it to the floor. He let his kisses trail up her neck to land back on her parted lips.

When Severus finally broke the kiss he kneeled over her and hastily pulled her knickers off. He grabbed her knees and Hermione willingly obliged when he forced them apart. He inhaled the scent of her deeply and buried his face between her wet folds.

He licked and sucked her viscously until Hermione was writhing about in front of the fireplace. Severus used one hand to pin her hip down to little use. Before long she was panting and moaning and sodden with saliva and her own arousal.

When he realized she could take no more, he stood up and removed his trousers. He returned and slid into her wet channel easily. Rocking his hips, he slammed into her as she moaned. Her fingers dug into the carpet as she sought stability. Finally, an earth shattering orgasm washed over her and she screamed his name. The sound sent him careening over the edge and he spilled himself inside her.

They remained in a crumpled heap for some time. Hermione enjoyed the weight of his body on top of her. She let her fingers walk up his arm as they both regained composure. Severus was breathing steadily into the crook of her neck, and the warmth of the fire made him feel as if he could doze off right where he was. However, he reluctantly removed himself from her body and rolled beside her.

"Severus," she whispered.

"Hmm?" Came his reply.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be caught spending so much time away from Gryffindor tower, but I don't want to go back," she said.

"You aren't going back tonight," he said definitively. "I will think of something."


	10. Ten

Hermione momentarily forgot where she was when Severus' hands frantically grabbed at the hem of her T-shirt in the middle of the night. Her eyes shot open and she pulled away from him. Realizing that he was thrashing about in his sleep and attempting to grab hold of her, Hermione quickly turned over in bed to face him, which caused her shirt to ride up on her bare thigh. She slid her thigh between his legs and pressed the entire length of the front of her body flush against him. She wrapped her arms through his and she listened as his heartbeat calmed. Finally, his breathing began to slow. She planted a soft kiss on his pulsing throat. Severus let out a murmured noise in response.

"It's ok," she whispered softly; her voice sounding etherial as it snaked it's way into his ear. He groaned as he pulled away slightly. "It's ok," she whispered again.

After a few minutes, Severus cleated his throat. "I'm sorry," he said simply, albeit the scratch in his throat and the fact that he knew the way that he clung to her made him look like a needy child.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered as they held each other. "That's been the first one in a while, hasn't it?" Her question was gentle, but he still felt uncomfortable.

"Yes," he whispered in reply. "I haven't had a nightmare since last time... when you made me tea."

"Would you like some tea?" Her voice was sweet and comforting. Truthfully, tea sounded lovely, but he declined.

"No."

"Rosé, then?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. Severus smiled weakly.

"Maybe, yes. But I don't want you to go." He pulled her closer.

Hermione was quiet for a moment as he held her. Then, he felt her lean over to pluck her wand from the bedside table and heard her mutter "Accio wine...and glasses. Accio wine glasses."

Severus gingerly sat up against the headboard as Hermione redirected her wand to the fireplace and reignited the flame. The wine and glasses landed on the table beside her. She put her wand down and poured them each a half-measure.

They both took a sip and then drained the glasses. Severus rested on his pillow and shut his eyes while releasing a contented sigh. She leaned over to kiss him before settling into bed alongside him. They cuddled for a long while before she spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He was silent a moment. "No, I just want to remind myself how wise I was to keep you in my bed tonight."

Hermione smiled and settled a bit more comfortably against him. Slowly the pair drifted back to sleep, entwined in the warmth of his bed.

The following morning Snape reluctantly smuggled Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower with a promise that he'd see her this weekend.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Saturday morning Hermione was curled up in her warm four poster in Gryffindor Tower. She decided to have a bit of a lie in and, rather than going to breakfast, she decided to finish some reading and have her tea in bed. During late morning, Harry found her lounging, still in her pajamas, in the Gryffindor common room. She was alone and he sat down on the rug before her. He sank to the ground and let his head fall back against the furniture.

Harry's voice finally cut through the quiet. "How are you?"

"Good," she quickly replied.

"How's Snape?" Harry's tone didn't bite, but there was an air of concern in his voice that didn't help her to feel comfortable.

"Fine. I suppose. Why?" Her reply caused him to sigh deeply.

"You've spent time alone with him, haven't you? Since we've been back at school?" He asked a question, but his voice made it obvious that he knew the answer. Hermione stared blankly into the fire.

"You don't need to be shy about it. Not with me anyhow. I get it," he continued. "I knew when I asked you to come here that it would be hard, and that you would miss him."

Hermione nearly spat. "I don't miss him."

"Oh Hermione don't be ridiculous. One doesn't go from spending as much time together as you two did to just...disintegration. To nothing. I'm not a bloody idiot. Half the time you aren't paying attention to what anyone says and the other half we can't find you because you're most likely with him and, honestly Hermione, it's ok. Just don't lie about it." Harry looked up at her with soft, encouraging eyes.

Hermione finally sucked in her breath. "I don't even know what happened, Harry, I just, I," and her voice trailed off.

"You what?" Harry's probe made her look as if she'd cry from frustration or deck him for not dropping the topic simultaneously. "You love him?"

She thought she might bite off her own tongue at the sound of Harry uttering the L word in regards to Professor Snape. Harry stared up at her for a long time. She took a deep breath.

"I need him," she whispered.

"I know."

Hermione brushed her hair back from her face.

"Because you love him," Harry finished.

Hermione crinkled her nose at the thought. "Do I?" She asked.

Harry laughed. "Please add this in your log of 'times the chosen one bested girl know-it-all with... facts.'"

"I can't," Hermione replied. "This would be the first entry."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus stalked the hallways Saturday morning after breakfast. At first, he didn't realize he'd been looking for Hermione, but the notion dawned on him as he got more and more pissed off when he didn't see her. She wasn't in The Great Hall at breakfast and he needed to find her to see if she'd help him collect the Wolfsbane plant before brewing the potion during the next moon cycle.

He found himself pacing the corridor in front of the staff lounge. Headmistress McGonagall rounded the corner and came into his line of sight.

"Good Morning, Professor Snape," she said as she walked by him. Snape offered a small nod in reply.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," she stopped suddenly and took a step backwards to speak with him. "Have you begun your private lessons with Miss Granger?"

Severus felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Yes," he replied slowly. "I am currently looking for her actually. I would like to take her to pick Wolfsbane this evening in preparation for the new moon cycle."

The headmistress nodded. "I'm heading to Gryffindor Tower now. I'll make sure the message gets to her."

"Thank you. Tell her to meet me at 6:00 in the Potion's classroom. And to dress warm," he said.

"Yes, well," she said with another nod, "I'm thrilled to know that you two are getting on well, and Severus," she added as she turned to walk away, "please let me know if there is anything you two need."

"Thank you," he replied as she patted his arm, turned, and walked away.

Severus let out the breath he was holding and raked his fingers through his hair.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

"Ah, Hermione. And Harry. Just the people I was looking for," Headmistress McGonagall said as she entered the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat up on the couch to greet her. The headmistress saw Harry sitting on the floor beside the couch and he greeted her as well. "Having a bit of a lie in today, I see?"

"Yes, Headmistress. We've just been chatting. Is there something we can do for you," Hermione asked.

"No, no. I was coming to talk to you, Harry, about beginning Auror training, but I ran into Professor Snape on the way," she said. Hermione swallowed nervously.

"He was looking for you, Hermione. He asked if you could join him at 6 in the Potion's classroom to go collect Wolfsbane. Harry, someone from the ministry will be here this evening. Will you come to my office around 6 as well?" She asked.

They both replied with nods. "Thank you. I will be there there at 6," Harry replied.

"I must be running along. Enjoy your afternoon, and Hermione, I know this goes without saying but be cautious while apparating off of school grounds at night. I wouldn't allow it if it weren't for the fact that I know you're safe in Professor Snape's hands," she said as she turned to leave.

Once the portrait had swung closed behind her, Harry erupted in riotous laughter. Hermione swatted him on the back of his head. Before long Harry was crying with laughter.

"Oh shut up you git," she said.

"Safe in Snape's….I'm sorry Hermione, it's just too…" she swatted him again. "So will you be back in your bed tonight?" Harry asked while wiping the tears from his face.

Hermione smirked. "It's doubtful."


	11. Eleven

"It's bloody cold out here," Hermione said as they picked Wolfsbane in a field by the coast. The cloak he had given her billowed as the wind whirled around them.

"I told McGonagall to tell you to dress warmly," he said.

"Well she left that bit out," she replied, pulling the cowl tightly around her neck. Severus calmly walked over to her and, raising his wand, he cast a slight warming charm over Hermione. Instantly, as if she were suddenly seated by a radiator, the cold wind seemed not to nip and bite so profoundly. She released her hold on the cloak.

"Thank you," she said and he nodded in reply before he returned to plucking the purple plant. Hermione watched him work momentarily.

"You can identify the plants with a significantly higher percentage of magical properties by the level of translucent in the flower. We don't want the ones that are papery and thin. The deeper the purple, the better the potion will work," he explained. Hermione looked at the plants around her and picked the richest ones she could find. "That should be enough."

"That's it?" She asked.

"We don't need very much per batch, and we have to pick it fresh. There is no sense in holding this in our stores," he explained as he took Hermione's bundle and combined it with his own. "These look very nice," he said and he bound the bundle with a length of twine before wrapping it all in a leather pouch. Severus placed the pouch in an inner pocket of his frock coat.

Hermione took several steps towards him. Her eyes shimmered in the light of the rising moon. She removed her hood as she came forward and her hair was let free. Caught up by the wind, it moved behind her like a wave. She glanced up at the moon. "So we brew tomorrow?"

He nodded as he drank in the sight of her. "Yes," was his simple reply. Their eyes were locked on one another's as she waited for instructions. He reached up to tuck a rogue curl behind her ear and he let his hand caress her cheek as he willed himself to stop touching her.

"Are you hungry?" His voice was barely above a whisper when he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Transfigure your clothes," he said as he pointed his wand at himself.

"We aren't going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Not yet. Muggle clothes," he said with a gestured nod of the head, encouraging her to change. His frock coat transformed to a smart, casual black jacket over a white shirt. It was hard to tell in the dark, but Hermione was pretty sure he was wearing dark denim. Taking a cue from his ensemble, she changed her cloak into a beige cropped trench, fitted black jeans, and low heels.

"Stunning," he muttered as he took her hand. "Let's go."

They walked hand in hand down a windswept path towards the shore. As they entered the little seaside village, the pair followed a winding, cobblestone street towards the docks. The scent of salt was heavy in the air as the breeze came in off the bay. The street wasn't busy, but a few couples nodded and smiled as their path's crossed. As they made their way onto the dock, a group of fishermen boisterously laughed as they hauled their catch towards a small restaurant on the pier.

"That's where were going," he said. "Le Poisson."

They walked up onto the dock and Hermione watched the fishermen toss their catch onto a butcher block beside the boat slip. A man systemically cleaned the fish and passed the fresh filets inside. Hermione had never been much of a seafood lover, but the smell of the fresh salt coupled with the lure of the fresh preparation, made her mouth water. Severus let his hand fall to the small of her back as they watched.

"Table for two, Mr. Snape?" Hermione and Severus turned to see an older man that had come up behind them. Severus let his hand fall from her back and extended it to shake the man's hand.

"Henry," Snape said in greeting, "it's very good to see you. Yes, we would love a table. What are they bringing in now?"

"Sea Bass. Big and beautiful," he said.

"Sounds delicious."

"Right this way," Henry replied. Hermione and Severus followed him around the front of the restaurant to an open-air patio. As they rounded the corner, the night erupted with the sounds of riotous laughter, conversation, and clinking glasses from the other patrons. The night sky was dotted with twinkling string lights that reflected off of the ocean. Hermione took her seat and shrugged of her jacket as Henry filled their glasses with sparking water.

"Thank you," Snape indicated as the man walked away.

"Severus," she muttered; her whisper was almost a giggle. "What is this place?"

He smiled as he opened his menu. "I told you, my love, this is Le Poisson. It's dinner." He opened the bifold menu and hid his face behind it. Hermione shook her head.

"Le Poisson? My love? Severus, this is.."

"Exactly what I should have done a long time ago," he finished and he closed the menu. Taking a sip from his glass, he said, "Hermione I, love you."

Hermione stared at him with surprise, but tried to smooth out the moment by grazing her foot against his leg in a gesture of comfort and affection. She wasn't shocked by his feelings, but she was shocked that he had said it out loud. She knew that he had feelings for her, and she had feelings for him, she just didn't realize they were going to talk about it tonight.

"Severus" she began gently, "...Professor Snape; oh I don't fucking know what to say." She rubbed her temple.

He reached across the table to take her hand. "It doesn't matter if I'm sometimes Severus or Professor Snape or just That Git. Hermione, I don't care what you call me." He stared intently at her and she could feel blush creeping over her face. Henry returned to fill their wine glasses and Hermione suddenly looked shy.

Once he'd left, Hermione took a deep swig from her wine glass and broke the silence. "I love you too," she muttered as she took a second sip.

Severus stared at her. She took another sip.

"Did you hear me?" She asked. "I said I love you."

Severus continued to stare at her intently for a long time. Hermione stared deeply into his eyes, too. Before long, however, he smiled and raised his glass in a toast. Hermione smiled back and brought her glass to chime against his.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

"That was absolutely divine," Hermione said as they walked up the main road toward a safe apparition point.

Severus squeezed her hand. "Yes; Is it alright if I apparate us to my chambers?"

"Of course," she replied without hesitation, and squeezed his hand a bit more firmly. They rounded the corner into an ally and Severus enveloped her into his arms. She let herself fall into his embrace. After several moments they separated and she took hold of his arm for apparition.

When they arrived in his chambers, Hermione let herself fall back onto his bed.

"That was magnificent," she said as she rolled about like a happy cat. She toed off her shoes and hugged a pillow. Severus chuckled and removed the leather pouch of Wolfsbane from his coat. He placed it on the desk, hung his coat on the chair, and walked toward her. As he came near he unbuttoned the cuffs on his white shirt and rolled up his sleeves. Hermione rolled onto her back and smiled up at him.

"I smell like the ocean and my body is coated in a layer of salt," she said.

"I figured as much." As he spoke he swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and let the zipper fall open, then pushed up the front of her shirt to expose the plane of her stomach. Without preamble, he began licking the exposed skin there. The contact made Hermione giggle.

"Salty as the ocean," he said as he pulled her jeans completely off. "Come shower with me before I put you to bed."

Hermione sat up. "To bed in your bed, I hope."

Severus smiled. "I'm trying to get you into my bed more, not less. I just can't think of a sensible way to do it. But yes, tonight you are mine."

Hermione followed him into the bathroom where Severus magically started the tap. Warm water cascaded down as she removed the rest of her clothes and stepped inside. She watched him unfastening his buttons through the fogging glass. Soon he was naked and stepped in behind her. Hermione closed her eyes and let her head roll back against his chest as his hands caressed her hips and encircled her waist.

Severus' voice cut through the silence. "Hermione, I have a question," he said.

"You've had an awful lot on your mind tonight, haven't you Severus?" Hermione did not open her eyes or move from her comfortable position.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You could say that. I just, I need to know, where do you see yourself?"

"Right here," she said without hesitation.

"No, I mean when the semester is over. Or when you leave Hogwarts to go to Uni or whatever it is you choose to do," he clarified.

Hermione sighed and turned around in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. Her breasts were smashed against his body and there was no space between them.

"I can only see myself right here," she whispered. He kissed her lips gently. "I want to be wherever you are."


	12. Twelve

The following morning, Hermione woke with a start. She looked around in panic at a bright, warm light that was coming in through the high window.

"Severus, wake up! I'm sure we overslept," she said as she began climbing out of bed. He wrapped his arm around her naked waist and pulled her back to him.

"Severus," she muttered. "What's the time? Is it too late for me to sneak back? Oh, bollocks!" She tried senselessly to break away from his embrace.

"Lay down, woman" he drawled without opening his eyes. "We're brewing today. There's no reason for you to make me look for you all over again."

Hermione stopped fighting and looked at him. "Severus, my friends will know I've been out of bed when I don't come to breakfast. Or have we already missed breakfast?" She raked her hand through her mussed hair; stress evident on her face.

"Do you not want them to know?" He asked sleepily.

Hermione inhaled deeply and was quiet for a minute. When she spoke, her voice was a whisper. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"As far as I'm concerned, I will field any trouble that befalls you. Besides, your friends must suspect...something," he said.

"Harry knows," she conceded as she let her head fall back on his pillow. She stared up at the ceiling and Severus watched her. She felt frustration bubbling over. "This is all ridiculous anyhow. I should be able to do what I'd like, I'm of age."

"I'm well aware," he said.

She turned to look at him. "Why can't I make decisions about what I want to do?"

"Who said you couldn't? In fact, you haven't said a single thing that you would like to do."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, I want to brew; with you. Today, and pretty much every day. I enjoy potions so much-"

"And you're quite apt at them," he interjected.

She smiled. "Yes, well, I want to brew with you and I don't want to have to go back to Gryffindor Tower... at all."

"Never?" He asked with mock surprise. "But the alternative is, well, pretty terrible honestly." He brushed the hair back from her face. "The only thing I can offer you is to share quarters with a man who I hear is a right git."

"Share quarters? Severus, you're mad. We could never..."

He rubbed her cheek. "Hermione, stop. Remember you are at Hogwarts of your own choosing. You don't need to be a student here. What I am proposing is that you...work with me."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Work with me? What on earth does that mean-"

"Become my partner. I need another pair of hands in order to get everything done here and elsewhere. I can't teach all of my classes, brew all of the potions used here at Hogwarts, brew my 'special interest' projects and the like while also maintaining my duties as the Head of Slytherin House. And certainly not while Slytherin need so much good PR..."

Hermione stared at him unblinkingly. Her mouth dropped open as he spoke. As Severus continued to talk she thought the man had finally snapped.

"You are mad," she said incase he missed the look of disbelief painted across her face.

"No Hermione, I'm not mad." He stared at her for a long time before releasing a deep sigh and reaching out to smooth his hand over the curve of her shoulder.

"I have not brewed alongside another person since I left school," he said. "Only you. Until the other night I have never brewed with a companion and yet, when I decided to have you brew the dreamless sleep with me I wasn't even concerned about it. Hermione, I have never let anyone brew inside my private lab and then I decided to have you brew there with me without even thinking twice. Having you work alongside me was never even a question, or a cause for concern. The thought didn't even cross my mind until after I'd decided to do it."

"And," he stroked her arm thoughtfully, "now that I've let you into my lab I see no reason for having you leave."

A smile bloomed across her face. "Life," she whispered. "I think you mean life."

Severus looked confused. "What, n I--"

"No. You said 'now that I've let you into my lab'... I think what you meant to say was 'now that I've let you, Hermione Granger, into my life,'" she smiled again as she stressed the word life, and a moment later he smiled too. He grabbed her waist and pulled her hips flush against his, smirking when she gave easily to his advances.

"Let me show you why I really wanted to keep you in bed this morning," he said as he pressed his hips into hers. She let out a heavy breath before he captured her lips with his own.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione's flicked her wand to stir the Wolfsbane while she jotted notes in her journal.

"I can just have those notes transcribed into your book if you'd like," Severus said as he corked a bottle and returned it to the shelf. "It's a simple spell."

She looked at him indignantly. "Transcribed? No, thank you. Writing them myself is better for my memory." He smiled as he shrugged and returned another bottle to the shelf.

Hermione peered up at him through fallen ringlets. "Alright," she said, biting her lip. "Just add your notes," she acquiesced and pointed to the page as she returned her attention to the cauldron. Severus laughed and flicked his wand at her open book. Hermione looked down at the page to see annotations in his spidery handwriting in the margins of the page. "Thank you," she smiled in reply.

Severus nodded and finished putting away the bottles. He returned to stand next to Hermione and flicked his wand at the cauldron to give her a break from stirring. She placed her wand on the table and added a few notes to her journal.

"Do you remember when I stayed at Spinner's End with you for four nights?" She didn't look up when she asked the question.

He smiled. "Yes. And if I remember correctly, I spent the next two consecutive nights at your flat," he said.

"And when night seven came and you had to-I don't know, do whatever it was, you hadn't said," she waved her hand around and he smiled. "I had Harry come over and I mostly just complained about being lonely." She laughed at the memory.

Severus laughed and smoothed his free hand down her back. "I didn't have anything to do that night," he said honestly, a humored smile playing on his face. "I just, I suppose I was worried about getting to attached to you." He stared into her chestnut eyes for a long moment before shrugging his shoulders. "But I don't know, I had never spent a week straight with anyone before so I guess I should have realized I was already attached."

Hermione laughed and leaned closer to him. Severus moved his hand from her back to encircle her waist and pull her tightly against him while he continued to stir.

"This is nearly done," he said. "After we bottle, I have some grading to do. I want you to take the afternoon and really think about everything we have talked about. Once we tell McGonagall we can't un-tell her."

Hermione didn't feel like she needed to think about much, but she realized that Severus wanted her to be certain. She couldn't blame him for that. She also hadn't really thought about telling McGonagall anything, so time to think might be best. She nodded in reply.

"McGonagall has been saying for years that I need an assistant, so to speak, and that I have significant extra obligations compared to the other staff," he said. "Needless to say I've always scoffed at the notion of needing any help, but we spoke this summer about splitting my position. Since becoming Headmistress she has been adamant about it, but she understands that I'd never take just anyone."

"Of course not," Hermione replied.

I have to be transparent with her, thought. About everything," he said.

Hermione nodded and he kissed her forehead. "I agree."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

After the potion was complete, Hermione took a hot shower and reviewed her notes before the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Bloody 'el, Harry! There's a foreign Gryffindor on the sofa! Have you ever seen the likes of her before?" Ron erupted in riotous noise, and Harry slapped his arm. A small chuckle still escaped him.

"Oh do shut up, Ron," she said without looking up from the book. She moved her legs so Harry could sit beside her and Ron sat on the rug. He leaned back against the sofa and chuckled. Hermione suddenly closed her book.

"Harry there is something I want to tell you. And well, Ron I can tell you too but I don't want to if you're going to be a prat." She sat up to face Harry, and Ron turned to face them.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'll stop," Ron said.

Hermione swallowed. "You both know...well...over the summer...I started to..oh screw it I don't know why I'm starting at the beginning..."

They stared at her and she sighed, catching her breath.

"I love Professor Snape," she blurted.

Ron and Harry traded glances. "Hermione," Harry began, "we know."

"Yeah, Hermione, you might as well tell us you're a part of the Golden Trio or something," Ron said sarcastically. "We all know you two have...a thing, or a connection," he shrugged carelessly "whatever."

Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding. "I think things are getting to be more serious between us."

"Is that good?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It is good. It feels good," Hermione confirmed.

"Well good," Harry said. "Let's go to Hogsmeade and get some dinner. You can tell us more on the way." He gave her leg a reassuring pat as he and Ron went to their dorm to change.

Hermione opened her journal and traced the notes he'd left with her pointer finger. She smiled when her finger landed on one annotation she had not yet read: you are stunning when you brew.


	13. Thirteen

"Miss Granger," his voice bellowed as the students packed up their things and began funneling out of the Potion's classroom. "A word, please."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied and nodded to her companions as they followed the other students out. She stood and approached his desk. Once the door swung closed he let out a deep breath and she saw his features relax. She smiled when she saw the longing in his eyes. She let her hand graze the front of his teaching robes and she could feel his chest rise and fall beneath them.

"I didn't sleep well last night," he said honestly.

She leaned against him and kissed him chastely. "I didn't sleep well either," she began. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I want to tell McGonagall," she said without preamble as she reached into the pocket of her robe and took out her wand. Professor Snape eyed her curiously as she pointed it at the chalkboard and erased his notes. She snapped her wrist again and her own handwriting began to appear on the board. Severus read the writing for a moment before turning back to Hermione.

"Is that a T chart?" He asked.

"Yes, for a pro/con list," she shrugged and he laughed.

"Forever practical, Miss Granger," He said and she smiled at him.

"Notice which side is longer?" She asked.

"Yes, I do," he smiled as he read the lists. "Let's speak with her this afternoon. After lunch."

Hermione stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned upwards for a kiss but instead he grabbed her waist and lifted her to sit on his desk. He fit himself between her thighs as she opened her legs to accommodate him and he nipped at her lip before engaging her in a deep and passionate kiss.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

"Good afternoon, Severus," McGonagall began as Severus Snape sat down beside her at the staff table for lunch. "I hope your week is beginning on a bright note," she said.

"Yes, thank you," he said casually as he helped himself to some cheese and fruit from the platter. "I've been hoping to speak with you," he said.

"Is everything alright?" Her brows furrowed with concern.

"Yes. Absolutely. Can you recall our previous conversations about splitting my position?" He took a sip from his glass as she looked at him in surprise.

"Of course," she said as she replaced her silverware on the plate. "You have adamantly expressed your feelings against it."

"Yes, well, I believe I have accepted that your assessment of its necessity is true. It would be ideal to move forward in this way," he said.

Minerva kept her composure as surprise and confusion overtook her. "I believe," she finally said, "that a major reason you have been so opposed is for lack of a suitable person."

"Precisely," He said.

Minerva watched him carefully. Severus took a bite from his plate and waited. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Would it be wrong of me to presume that this has been prompted by your relationship with Miss Granger?"

Severus was taken aback by her blunt statement, but he hid it well. He spread some butter on a piece of toast.

"You are not wrong. I enjoy her company and there is no need to discuss her aptitude." He took a deep breath. "She is the only person I've ever brewed alongside with in my private lab."

Minerva looked around nervously. Dropping her voice, she leaned closer to Severus. "Would it be surprising to you if I said it seems that you two have a bit more going on than a working relationship?"

Severus bit his toast and shook his head. Minerva sighed and hung her head slightly.

"Can we discuss this tonight," he began, "all three of us."

Minerva rubbed her temple. "Yes. That is wise. 8 pm. My office."

Severus nodded as he took a second bite. Glancing at Hermione, he smiled and watched her momentarily. After she got up from her place and began walking towards Gryffindor toward, Snape left the table and exited through the staff door. He quickly took the long hallways towards the main entranceway and caught up to her. He swiftly fell into step beside her.

"8 o'clock," he said as they walked. "She's expecting us."

Hermione nodded and the two parted ways.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione was pacing the hall before the Headmistress' office long before the hour struck 8. She wrung her hands together as she walked the length of the hall, trying to look as casual as possible. When Severus rounded the corner into the hallway, she had to fight to stand before him rather than collapse into his arms with relief. He walked towards her and the two stood a hairsbreadth apart.

"Are you alright? You look like a nervous wreck," he asked, surveying her up and down.

"I am a nervous wreck. I have no idea what I'm going to say." She tossed her hand up with frustration and indignation. Severus caught the flailing wrist with his hand.

"She already knows quite a bit. Follow my lead. It will be fine," he said. When she nodded in nervous acknowledgement he spoke the password and they entered the office.

Severus and Hermione sat opposite the grand desk where the Hogwarts Headmistress sat. Her face was more stern than times when Hermione had been called to her office before, but she could understand why this time was different. She cracked a weak smile and willed her nerves to leave as Minerva spoke:

"So it appears to me that you and Professor Snape have discussed at length the notion that the pair of you should split his position," she spoke directly to Hermione, "and work together."

Hermione swallowed as the elder witch stared at her. "Well not necessarily split it..." Hermione began. "But share responsibilities, yes, while Severus serves as Head of Slytherin House and Head Potion's Master." Hermione licked her lips to wet them.

Minerva leaned back in her chair and pursed her lips slightly at her casual use of his first name, but she said nothing as she folded her arms across her chest. "I have told Professor Snape several times over the years that he should take on an adjunct faculty member and train him or her for Potion's Mastery. He has always denied. Why has he changed his mind now?" Her gaze was not unkind, but Hermione could feel the heat of her glare as she waited for a response.

"Minerva, I can..." Severus began but was quickly cut off when her gaze swiftly cut to him.

"Professor, please, I would like to hear from Miss Granger. I think I already know quite well how you feel," she snapped and turned her attention back to Hermione. Severus was taken aback, but steadied himself.

"I think at this point," Hermione said, "several important things have changed. Professor Snape is finally able to live his life in a way that befits the life he'd like to have. I know he has reckoned with his past and wants to enjoy the parts of his life he had not been able to before." Her voice was quiet, but strong. Severus wanted to reach out and touch her, but he resisted. "And our relationship has developed to a point where studying potions under him and working together would be mutually beneficial and...enjoyable." She smiled slightly.

"And I," she continued, more loudly when no one spoke, "have always enjoyed brewing and would like to achieve mastery in Potion's so that I can contribute to this world."

Minerva glanced at Severus. He crossed his foot over his knee and, after already being quieted once, waited for the Headmistress to speak. Hermione took a steadying breath.

"I see no reason to deny this request," McGonagall said. "As surprising as it is, it is clear that you both work well together. Considering I have never heard you entertain the idea of working with anyone," she gestured at Snape, "I see no reason why it shouldn't be Hermione."

"Minerva, there is the other thing," Snape said as he eyed her carefully. He sat back in his chair and ignored Hermione's worried glance.

"Yes?" The Headmistress prompted.

"I must be transparent with you. While I was healing from Nagini's bite, Hermione took care of me." He glanced in her direction. "And her care has changed me in many ways. She has been the best thing that has ever happened to me." Hermione could see that his hand was shaking slightly but she resisted the urge to reach out and calm him. She bit her lip and looked at her own hands in her lap. Minerva watched the pair before her. They both looked terribly uncomfortable, although Snape was doing a decent job of hiding it.

"Severus" she said, "I have known you many years and I've never heard you refer to any person, let alone a student, as a good thing to happen to you. I was surprised to hear that Hermione was caring for you and then that you two enjoyed spending time together. I was even more surprised when you began giving her independent lessons here. But I also wasn't completely surprised when I sat down to think about it."

Hermione furrowed her brow slightly and chanced a sideways glance at Severus. He spoke calmly.

"Please understand that this is difficult for me to talk about, Minerva. I am a private man." She gave him a sympathetic nod. "What has transpired between myself and Hermione has been nothing short of..."

"Inspiring," Minerva finished. "Unconventional yes, but I understand. Severus there is nothing more I've ever wanted then happiness for you." She turned to her fellow Gryffindor. "And Hermione, you know I love you as if you were my own daughter. If you are also happy in this arrangement than I can see no reason to attest." Hermione smiled broadly at her words.

"Carry on as you wish," Minerva continued. "Hermione, I will have paperwork drawn up for your employment and will need to unenroll you as a student. Needless to say, I will be dropping you from your traditional Potion's class immediately," she explained as she picked up a quill to jot a note to herself.

"And her living arrangements," Snape interjected. "I would like for Miss Granger to stay with me." McGonagall shot a surprised glance at Hermione and let her quill fall back on the desk.

"We've discussed it, Headmistress," Hermione reassured, "at length."

"You two are just full of surprises," she said dryly. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure that living together is appropriate…"

"Minerva," he said through gritted teeth. His tone was heavy and reminded Hermione of a judge dropping his mallet to silence a courtroom. His voice conveyed the weight of his repressed emotion. When he said her name it was both a plea and a demand; the voice of a tired man who simply wanted the conversation to end.

"Very well," she conceded. "If there is one thing I've learned it's that the world is not made better by restricting love."


	14. Fourteen

When Severus and Hermione exited Minerva's office, he gestured for her to follow him with a slight nod of the head toward the dungeons. Hermione followed closely behind, attempting to keep up with his long strides.

They passed the dungeon classroom and approached the charmed stones at the end. Severus suddenly stopped with a smirk on his face.

"Go on," he said as he gestured for her to walk forward.

Her face twisted and she looked back at him stubbornly. "Go on where? You have to.."

He shook his head. "Approach the wall, Hermione."

She stared at him for a moment before she took a step. As she got closer, the wall began to dissolve and reveal the hidden staircase to their chambers. With a smirk to herself, she began ascending with Severus close behind. He certainly enjoyed going up the stairs behind her, rather than in front, for a change. He did not resist the urge to reach out and caress Hermione's right hip as she climbed.

"When did you have time to set the wards to admit me?" She asked the question as the door to the sitting room opened for her at the top of the stairs. She stepped inside and he closed the door, latching it carefully. Hermione flicked her wand towards the fireplace and it roared to life. The candles around the room followed suit and he smiled at her briefly. He hung his coat and began loosening his cravat.

Hermione watched him with interest as he gestured for her to sit in one of the wingback chairs. She complied and he turned his back to retrieve two wine glasses from the shelf. He filled each glass with a generous measure of a sweet red blend and returned to Hermione. He stood before her and offered her the glass which she excepted with a smile and courteous nod.

She forgot her question momentarily as she indulged in the sight of his long and slender frame. She enjoyed the way his stance was casual yet captivating. She let her eyes wander as she took a sip from her glass. He nearly laughed out loud as he watched her peeking at him over the rim as she sipped. He placed his glass atop the mantel and leaned against the stones. He smirked at her once more, took a second sip, and replaced the glass.

"Hermione, I set the wards for you before we even talked about working together or private lessons. It was not long after we got here," he said and she nearly choked on her wine.

"I wanted you to be able to get to me if ever you needed to," he continued.

She smiled softly and leaned back in her chair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged and picked up his glass. Walking towards her, he sat in the identical chair. He spun the glass slightly before taking a sip and setting it beside hers. "I figured it would come up when it needed to come up," he explained casually.

Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something in response, but didn't. Instead, she laughed softly and smiled up at him, causing a rogue curl to fall into her face. Severus reached over to tuck the wayward strand behind her ear and when he did, he let his hand linger along her jaw. She inhaled slightly at the contact and leaned into his touch.

He leaned closer to her, tempted by her wayward beauty and the simple fact that she was his. He loved the way her skin glowed in the firelight. Finally, was all he could think. Finally, he wouldn't have to tell her goodbye and he wouldn't have to sleep alone. He realized he now had everything he never realized he'd always needed and in that moment he didn't give a damn what anyone might say about it.

He brought his face closer to hers as let his hand cup her cheek. Hermione's eyes were shut in response to his familiar and comforting touch. He allowed his fingertips to slowly drip down her neck and he smiled at the quiet moan of satisfaction that escaped her.

"Severus," she whispered languidly as he touched her gently.

"Hmm?" His whispered reply reverberated between them like electricity as he stroked the sensitive exposed skin above her collarbone with two delicate fingers.

"Take me to bed," she murmured while he molded her like clay in his hand. "Please."

Her explicit request threatened to push him over the edge and he buried his nose into the nape of her neck in reply. Inhaling her scent as if he were committing her to memory, the sensation of his kiss so close to her sensitive skin made her head fall back even further. Her lips parted and a needy breath escaped her, suddenly calling him to capture her mouth with his. As he wrapped his hand around to the back of her neck, her mouth opened more widely to allow for his tongue to plunge into her. His tongue swam against hers, making her moan into him while he greedily swallowed the sounds.

He moved to his feet before her; only breaking the kiss long enough to move to the front of her chair. He placed a hand on each of the chair's arms and leaned forward while Hermione arched upwards to meet him. He continued to kiss her deeply and nipped at her slowly swelling lip. When her body arched more to allow a moan to escape from her, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As he did she began to wimpier against his mouth and he suddenly released her.

"Fucking hell, Hermione," he said, exasperated and through heavy breaths, as he loosened his cravat completely and tossed it on the floor. He took a deep breath before leaning forward and looking at her panting mouth. He swept his thumb across her pouting bottom lip.

"To bed with you. Let's go," he continued as he grazed the swollen flesh. Severus enjoyed the way her lips were now slightly rouged and tender to the touch. She was breathing deeply as she nodded her head in reply.

Severus rolled up his sleeves and tucked them in neatly as he stood. Hermione had become used to seeing the dark mark and scars that marred his skin. Each time he exposed his flesh to her she felt as if she wanted to kiss every painful inch of his body. She couldn't resist and, as she stood, she laced the fingers of her right hand with his left.. He allowed her to raise his arm slightly and she planted a soft kiss along the scar that fell across his wrist. Then, she kissed a small scar on the top of his forearm before kissing the length on his dark mark. By the time she finished slowly kissing the exposed areas on his arm, Severus' chest was rising and falling heavily with need as he tried to suck in all the air he could.

He followed her to the bedroom where she swiftly began undressing. Once she stood naked before him, he smiled as she licked her bottom lip and moved closer to him in order to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He watched in anticipation as Hermione unfastened each button and let his shirt fall to the ground. She began slowly kissing his chest and she stood up on her tiptoes to garner as much reach as she could. Severus raked both hands into her hair and sighed deeply as he held her head.

One of her kisses landed at the base of Nagini's bite. Severus didn't think he would ever tell anyone this, but as she kissed his broken skin he felt as if the marks were evaporating like still water on a hot day. He felt as if the ugly pictures on his skin were disappearing with every press of her lips. He smiled slightly as he closed his eyes and allowed her to heal his wounds.

She began removing his trousers and Severus was abruptly brought back to the current moment. He looked down to see Hermione dropping to her knees before him. She bit her lip as his hard cock sprang free before her. She gently wrapped her hand around the base, which elicited a deep groan from him. She firmly pumped his flesh before kissing his engorged tip and slowly accepting him into her warm mouth.

As Hermione took him more deeply she allowed her lips to close around his shaft. She sucked deeply and he nearly hissed before burying his fingers back into her hair. She began to suck his dick with earnest as he guided her mouth along the hard wood. Severus enjoyed the sight of her warm and waiting mouth accepting him into her. He rocked back and forth into her mouth while reminding himself how luck he was. Before long she felt saliva welling up in her mouth and heard the wet sound of his cock sliding out. He moved his hand to cup her chin as he guided her to her feet. He held her face close to his as he bent forward to pull her into a deep kiss.

Severus pressed his body against Hermione and forced her to lay back on the bed. She moaned as he climbed over her and dragged his wet cock over the dampening lips between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his back and her hips flexed upwards against his stiff cock.

"Please," she muttered breathlessly. "I need to feel you."

He growled in reply as he reached between them the moisten his shaft with her wetness. He grabbed his cock roughly and slid it between her folds; eliciting groans from both of them. Finally, he pressed against her wet center and felt her walls spread to accommodate him. She moaned while he slowly stretched her and sunk completely into her.

Slowly he filled up her space until he could feel himself straining to press any deeper. He could feel the hard, smooth cap of her cervix against his swollen and sensitive tip. She let out a deep groan the turned into a moan that sounded like his name.

"It's too deep," she continued as she moaned in blissful agony. She writed slightly beneath him, inadvertently dragging his sensitive dick against her womb. Severus remained settled deeply inside her as she moved around him.

"Fuck," he groaned as her body continued to accept him. "Tell me the truth. It feels good to open your body up to me, doesn't it?"

She nodded erratically as he ground his hips once against her. "I can feel you getting wetter and wetter," he murmured against her ear. "I wonder if you can come for me."

She continued to nodded. "Yes, oh please I can come."

Severus smiled and gently whipped his hips against her. She let out a small hiss of pain before a small smile traced her lips. Severus watched her carefully as he held her firmly and began pumping his cock up and into her deeply.

Thanks to the depth to which he had already opened her up, he could hear her pussy moistening within seconds. She screamed as he steadily plowed into her. With a final shriek, Severus felt her walls convulse around him and a wave of warm liquid coated his cock. He could hear her come spreading between them as he continued to throw her into a deep and fitful orgasm.

Before long the pleasure of her, the sight and sounds of her, the scent of her sex and the sensation of being coated with her wetness was too much for him to bare. He quivered before erupting inside her. As he coated her walls with his come her breathing began to slow and she moaned his name once more.

As he finished inside her, he smoothed her hair back with his hand and noticed one tear fall to her cheek. Unsure of how to react, he kissed the wet and salty patch of skin before pulling her head into his chest. Hermione sighed deeply and shuttered against him once more.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't think I'd hurt you," his voice was heavy with concern as he held her. She shook her head against his chest before tilting her chin up.

"You didn't hurt me," she whispered. "It just felt so…I don't know, intense."

Severus nodded in understanding as he kissed her head. When her breathing slowed further he rolled out of her and laid to her side with one leg draped across her frame. Letting his hand trail across her arm, he watched her drift to sleep.


	15. Fifteen

Hermione was packing her trunk so that the house elves could move her belongings from Gryffindor Tower to her new chambers when Ginny entered the room. She sat on the bed opposite Hermione and watched her momentarily.

"Did you ever think you'd become focused in potions and study under Severus Snape?"

Hermione chuckled in reply as she folded a jumper. "I never thought I'd fall in love with him, that's for sure," she said.

Ginny smiled at that. "What's it like?"

Hermione placed the jumper in the trunk and began folding another one. "It's...it's impossible to explain, Gin. When I am with him I feel as if everything is right in the world. I feel safe. Whether we're reading or brewing or...doing other things," she said with a smirk, "I feel complete when I'm with him."

Ginny tucked her feet beneath her as she watched Hermione dreamily. "Harry and Ron are leaving after the holidays to begin auror training."

"I heard! They both seem so excited," Hermione gushed.

"Yes, they are. And I think I'm going to move in with Harry after graduation. Well, Harry and Ron, I guess." She rolled her eyes. "I can't ever seem to shake that one."

Hermione laughed. "I figured you would. Have to spoken to Molly about it?"

Ginny nodded. "She has changed quite a bit, you know. She says she's ready to 'downsize her life' and that she wants to travel with Dad more. You know how much they love Harry and I think they're ready to feel the nest get a little more empty," she explained.

Hermione closed the trunk and latched it. "Who would have ever thought that after so many years of chaos things would finally start falling into place?"

Suddenly Hermione was startled when a large black owl flew up and pecked at the window beside her bed. She jumped and turned to open the window. The bird flew in and perched itself on the desk.

"Snape's owl?" Ginny asked as Hermione removed a scroll from his leg.

Hermione nodded as she began to read the note.

"Out loud," Ginny chided with a devious smirk. Hermione clicked her tongue once, but complied. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_The attached papers were delivered to our chambers not too long ago. I wanted to send them on to you because I assumed you'd be excited to receive them._

_Additionally, will you brew with me this evening? The hospital wing needs more blood replenishing potion. I'd like to watch you work before bringing you home for the night. I know you can make this on your own without my supervision, but I miss you nonetheless._

_Feel free to have Felix deliver the papers to Minerva and please meet me in the lab at eight._

_With love,_

_SS_

"It's my employment contract," Hermione explained as she flipped through the papers. An excited smile bloomed across her face. She read the document and signed. As she rolled up the parchment, Felix expectantly held out his leg to her. She scratched the owl's head before sending him back out through the open window.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and enveloped her in a warm hug. "We're all very happy for you. And so proud."

Moments later, Hermione and Ginny left the girl's dormitory to find a party being held in the Gryffindor common room. Charmed lighting hung about the room and a banner that said Congratulations Hermione floated over the fireplace.

"Surprise," Ginny whispered as they descended the stairs. Ron met them at the bottom and offered them both a glass of punch.

"Congratulations are in order," Harry's voice boomed as he made his way to the center of the room. "Miss Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Princess, and most valued member of The Golden Trio has decided to remain at Hogwarts as adjunct faculty to study and brew alongside Professor Snape." Harry gave a little smirk. "And..."

"He's mad..." Hermione whispered to Ron as he chuckled into his cup.

"Mad and possibly a little drunk," Ginny slapped her hand across her forehead. She walked over the Harry and glared at him before speaking to the room.

"Hermione," she began calmly, "we wish you all the best, the utmost happiness and success, in your new role," she said as she lifted her cup in a toast and the room erupted in applause.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

"I thought I said to meet me at eight," Severus said with confusion as he entered his private lab at 7:30 to find that Hermione had already begun brewing.

"Hello to you too," she glanced up from her cauldron to flash a smile in his direction.

Severus removed his frock coat and hung it on a peg by the door. He began rolling up his sleeves and washed his hands before coming to stand next to her.

"I've only just begun," she explained as he watched her. He let his arm snake around her waist to pull her closely to him.

"Minerva said that she received your papers so you are officially a member of staff. She also said there was a party in the Gryffindor common room this afternoon," he said.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes. A surprise party."

He rubbed her hip gently. "Well I'm glad that you still found your way to me."

"Always," she said as she turned her head to plant a gentle kiss on his collarbone.

After they had finished bottling and sent the potion up to the hospital wing, Severus allowed himself a moment to indulge in the sight of her, post-brewing. He loved the way her hair began falling out of the once tight bun she secured the unruly mass in. He enjoyed the way perspiration and moisture collected on her skin like morning dew.

"It's bloody hot as hell in here, Severus. The dungeons are never this warm," she said as she took off her apron and removed her jumper, revealing the white tank top she wore underneath. She put her apron back on to continue cleaning the lab bench.

He chuckled as he watched her. "This room has its own warming charm. It's always warmer than the rest of the dungeons." He let his eyes wander up the curve of her spine to her bare neck.

"You're beautiful," he uttered just above a whisper.

"I'm certain I look like a wet dog." She pointed her wand into the cauldron to clean the inside.

"No. You're beautiful and if you attempt to correct me again when you cannot even see yourself I will take you home and ravish you," he said curtly.

Hermione looked at him, momentarily confused. "None of that sounds like a punishment."

"Precisely," he said as he pointed his wand at the cauldron and sent it soaring back to the shelf. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her back, untying the apron as he did. As the apron fell open he let his hands slide lower to cup the fleshy globes of her arse. This caused her hips to press deliciously against his thigh. Hermione bit her lip as she noticed her arousal building.

Severus grabbed her waist with both hands and lifted her up onto the lab bench. He pulled the apron over her head and let it fall down beside her. She opened her thighs to accommodate him as he stood before her.

"You are the most intelligent, most beautiful, most utterly perfect creature that I could only have ever hoped to have half naked in my lab," he muttered as he kissed her deeply. Hermione felt his erection press between her legs.

She let her head fall back. "Make me completely naked and you might like it even more."

He growled in response and pulled her tank top up and over her head. Unclasping her bra behind her back, he let let breasts fall free. He kissed down her neck and chest until he captured her flesh in his mouth and sucked gently as she careened beneath his wet tongue. She felt his hands move to unbutton her jeans and he wrapped one arm around her waist in order to lift her enough to allow them and her knickers to be shuffled off and land on the floor.

Severus crouched down between her splayed thighs. He gripped each thigh with one hand and forced them open before planting a soft kiss on her public bone. Hermione, propped up on her elbows, moaned at the contact and let her head fall back. His kisses slowly moved down her body until his tongue was gingerly making its way in between her wet folds. His tongue delved deeply inside her as he lapped away at her wet entrance.

His right hand wandered away from her thigh and he slowly inserted a long finger alongside his tongue, making Hermione moan loudly. He pressed up against the sensitive cluster of nerves within her as he lapped up her steadily increasing wetness. A second finger slid inside her and she arched at the contact.

Steadily he began stroking the spot. He kissed her clit and moved his face away. His lips glistened with her essence and he kissed her inner thigh.

"I want you to come for me, sweet girl," he muttered through the featherlight kisses.

"It's not going to take long if you keep doing that," she said through heavy breaths. Severus took that as an invitation to force her to let go right there in the lab. He began rubbing forcefully inside her and she felt her walls contracting around his fingers.

Within minutes Hermione looked perfectly uncomfortable. She was thrashing about on the lab bench as her muscle's spasmed. His fingers were coated in her pearly white release but he was waiting for her to go soaring over the edge with the intensities of an earth shattering orgasm. She was muttering something but Severus couldn't make out what it was.

He stood and leaned over her as his fingers delved as deeply as they could inside of her silk core. His other hand smoothed her hair back from her face before he took her curls in his fist.

"That's it, my girl. Relax for me," he whisper.

Hermione tried to take a deep, steadying breath and as she did she felt her body give way. With a head-splitting scream of agonizing bliss she spilled over his hand. Severus continued pumping into her to elicit all of the delicious liquid from her core. Her body was convulsing as her orgasm sent her to another place entirely.

Her release coated his hand, her thighs, and the floor. When her breathing finally slowed, Severus removed his hand and bent between her legs to kiss the wetness there. He could feel the heat radiating from her as her muscles pulsed and her body tried to come back to earth. Slowly he came back up to kiss her lips. When he tried to pull away, her hand found its way into the back of his hair to make him continue to kiss her more deeply.

Severus thought his cock was going to break in two from straining against that front of his trousers, but as he continued to kiss Hermione he got lost again in the taste of her come on their tongues. Kissing her like this made him feel heady in a way he did not recall feeling before. He had to break the kiss before he erupted in his pants like a pubescent teenager.

He kissed the column of her throat. Her breathing was deep and her eyes were closed. His voice sounded like gravel when he spoke.

"Let me take you home."

She nodded her reply and Severus helped her to her feet. She dressed and he reset the wards to the lab. As they walked through the torchlit corridor, for the first time, Severus' hand found its way into hers. He squeezed gently as he led her through the hallway to their chambers. When they arrived, Hermione was pleased to see her trunk and other belongings had already been moved and were neatly stacked by the doorway to the bedroom.

Severus led her through to the bathroom where they both stripped before stepping into a steamy cascade of water and Hermione let out an audible moan as the shower saturated her sweat-dampened curls. Severus poured a generous amount of her shampoo into his hand. Turning her around, he began methodically massaging her scalp. Hermione sighed deeply at the familiar scent.

"Is that mine?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied as he rubbed her. "I put a few things away for you when your trunk was delivered."

She smiled and he began rinsing the soap from her hair before following it up with conditioner.

"Hermione," he began as he ran his fingers through her hair and rinsed a second time, "Do you ever stop and think about how odd and surprising all of this has turned out?"

She turned to face him and stroked the side of his face. "Yes, all of the time," she began. "The difference between you and me is that I don't question it."

He thought about that for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply.


	16. Sixteen

Over the next year, Severus and Hermione fell into a comfortable routine. At first it felt strange to have knowledge of their relationship known to staff and students when they did nothing to flaunt the information outside of closed doors. Hermione need to remind Severus on several occasions that it was naive to think people wouldn't simply assume they were together. Since he had done a fantastic job of making sure he was unapproachable for so long it was silly to think that people wouldn't notice the slightest change. This always elicited a trademark grumble from him. Also, she reminded him, living together in addition to working together didn't help them in keeping things quiet had that truly been the goal.

Hermione didn't mind that people knew they were together, and she knew he didn't really mind either. He simply hated discussing his personal life and watching him navigate that field was oftentimes quite funny.

Two years into their joint tenure, Severus and Hermione had a really incredible partnership going. Oftentimes they would both occupy the classroom at the same time, or one of them would be working in the lab or office, and they would play off of one another consistently. Hermione began teaching some of his beginner level potions classes and sometimes they even taught together. The younger students who knew only lore about pre-war Professor Snape seemed placated by Hermione's presence in the classroom. Sometimes, while Severus took care of matters in Slytherin House, Hermione would set the notes on the blackboard for class and make sure that everything was prepared for the students. The students often joked about who's handwriting would be printed in the blackboard: Severus's spidery scrawl or Hermione's tight, neat notations. .

One afternoon as she was setting the room to rights after class she overheard two students whispering to one another. At first she thought to reply, but decided against it.

"You'd think they'd be like oil and water," Randall Winsten whispered to his friend.

"I think they once were," Sara Starkling replied.

"Well I'm glad we got here when we did. Potion's certainly isn't as horrific as I thought it'd be with Professor Snape and Miss Granger," Randall finished as the two walked out of the classroom.

Hermione felt her face flush as she smiled to herself.

During that second year they also hit a bump in the road when Severus angrily stormed into their chambers one evening, tossing a copy of The Daily Prophet down in her lap.

"Did you see this, Hermione? Did you fucking see this!?" He raked his hand through his hair before sitting beside her.

She took a sip of her tea before placing it on the table, then picked up the paper. She read in her head for a moment. Printed there was a picture of the two of them, hand in hand, leaving a restaurant the night before. She read the headline aloud: "Gryffindor's Princess and Hogwarts' Potion's Master: in love?," it read.

"At least you're just the Potion's Master. I really can't shake my misnomer, can I. Besides, don't you think this should be old news?" She folded the paper and tossed it into the fire. "They've gotten a bit slow on the uptake, haven't they?"

She reached out to touch his arm affectionately. "It's ok, Severus. Nothing printed in the paper is actually news, you know this."

He nodded with his head in his hands. "I'm just tying to live a quiet life. I don't need anyone talking about me, or you for that matter."

She got up and straddled his lap. His hands rested on her thighs and he gazed into her deep brown eyes. She kissed him deeply.

"If you don't listen it won't matter what they say," she explained.

He took those words to heart and vowed never to read a page in The Daily Prophet again, whether he was in it or not.

Three years after becoming adjunct faculty, Severus proposed that Hermione take her exam to become a licensed Potion's Mistress. At first she resisted, saying she had been to busy, but Severus waved that away as nonsense.

"You are the brightest witch of your age. You are an expert when it comes to brewing. Hell, anything you're not an expert at you simply, somehow, become an expert at. There is nothing that I can brew that you can't at this point and there isn't any reason you shouldn't have the title to show for it," he said earnestly.

"You really think I'd pass?"

"Hermione, I know you would pass. Probably with the highest score in decades. I'm not saying you have to do it right now, but I want you to take that exam. You've earned it. You deserve it," he said as he kissed her.

A few months later she registered for her exam and received her results not long before the Christmas holidays. As Severus had predicted, she passed. When she showed him the results he laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Her brow was furrowed as she asked the question.

"That's the same score I receive on my exam," he pointed at the number at the top of the page and chuckled. Once he composed himself he hugged her tightly.. "Let's go. Celebrations are in order."

They spent a lovely evening out to celebrate her accomplishment before sharing her news at the staff meeting the following day. Hermione hadn't told anyone else she was taking the examination (incase she had not passed) and was wildly congratulated after their surprise wore off. Hermione also sent an owl to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to share her news. Harry replied that they should both join them for the holidays and to toast to her new title.

After significant cajoling, Severus agreed to attend the Holiday party on the condition that they wouldn't stay too long. There was even more to celebrate when Harry and Ginny announced their engagement. Hermione and her friends had made it a point to have a monthly get together, but this evening felt particularly special.

After saying their goodbyes they apparated back to Hogwarts. The halls were quiet, since all remaining students were already in bed for the evening, and Severus and Hermione took their time returning to their quarters.

"What do you think you want to do next? Now that you have earned your mastery, I mean," Severus asked as they walked through an empty hall.

"I honestly haven't given it any thought," Hermione explained. "I like what I'm doing right now. Hogwarts feels like home to me."

Severus nodded. "Speaking of homes, I've been thinking about selling mine."

Hermione stopped on the spot. "You want to sell the house you grew up in? Why?"

Severus chuckled. "You just answered your own question. I want to sell it because it's the house I grew up in. I'd like to buy something new. Somewhere happy." He paused momentarily. "Together."

"Are you saying that you're ready to leave Hogwarts?" Hermione's question was laced with concern.

"No. I'm not ready to retire just yet. As you said, Hogwarts feels like home to me as well. But I would like for us to have a place that is our own."

Hermione nodded in understanding and she pulled him a bit more closely to her. As they walked they discussed what their future home might entail.

They spent the summer tidying up the old house and preparing it for market. Some flippers bought it quickly at a decent price, stating that the neighborhood was undergoing a revival, but Severus grumbled at that notion.

Hermione and Severus purchased a sunny little home on the outskirts of London. It had three bedrooms, a study, and a basement that could be turned into a suitable home lab. The house also had a small garden with enough space to plant herbs and vegetables in the summertime. When they finally closed at the end of August, right before term began, they agreed to spend the entirety of the following summer settling into their new home.

Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts was markedly different than the rest. Severus and Hermione we're teaching more classes together. This seemed to be an ideal arrangement because between the two of them they could monitor the students more closely and provide more individualized attention. Severus was still surly when he taught, but he was certainly softened and more patient in Hermione's presence.

One afternoon, Severus had his wand pointed to the board in order to change the notes before their second class began. Hermione was sitting at the desk at the front of the room marking a stack of second year's essays.

"I had an interesting conversation with the Headmistress this morning," she began without looking up from the stack.

"Did you now? Do tell," Severus arched an eyebrow as he walked towards Hermione. He rounded the desk to lean against it beside her.

Hermione put down her quill and leaned back in the high-back desk chair. "She asked if I would take over her role as head of Gryffindor House." Severus stared at her stunned, so Hermione continued. "She said she has been waiting for me to be ready to 'accept the role'." Hermione punctuated the end of the sentence with air quotes.

Severus' thoughts were racing quickly through his brain. Did she have time for that? Was she old enough? Would she be able to shoulder the responsibility?

"Will you still be here with me?" The question poured out of him before he had a moment to register how selfish it sounded.

Hermione rose and stood before him as he tried to regain co his shaken composure. She straightened his cravat. "Sweetheart, I am a Potion's Mistress, remember?" Her voice was gentle and loving. "Potion making is what to do. And, thankfully, I do it with you. That isn't going to change." She smoothed the front of his teaching robes with the palm of her hand. Severus grabbed her wrist and squeezed it affectionately.

"Of course," he said quietly. A moment later, his eyes found hers again. "That Minerva is calculating for certain," he said.

Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"You and I are the literal embodiment of the joining of Slytherin and Gryffindor," he said.

Realization struck Hermione in the face as his words sunk it. She smiled as she leaned into him and wondered how she had missed it. Their commitment to one another had certainly helped heal their own wounds, but she hadn't thought about how their relationship represented the healing of other fissures.


	17. Seventeen

Hermione let the door slam behind her as she entered the sitting room. The sound caused Severus to look up from the journal he had been reading near the roaring fire. She huffed slightly as she picked up his wine glass from the side table and took a gulp.

"Is everything alright?" He let the paper fall to his lap. His tone was cautious as he eyed her carefully.

She replaced the glass and sunk into the chair beside him. Frustration and exhaustion were playing for equal territory on her face. She took a steadying breath, then a second calming one.

"I swear that boy, you know the one," she began...

"Nigel Harris," Severus said knowingly. "Again?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly as she sucked her teeth. "That troublemaker refuses to admit that it's ridiculous to try and make me believe that his toad keeps getting into the girl's dormitory completely by accident." Severus chuckled slightly as he flipped to the next page in the journal.

"It isn't funny, Severus. This boy's toad has shown up warming itself on the fire place, resting in a shoe, hopping in a trunk, walking the windowsill, buried in Anise's pillow, and probably a few other places I've forgotten. It's maddening," she said.

Severus smiled at her in sympathetic acknowledgment. He took her hand and pulled her into his lap which elicited a relaxed smile from her. She curled against him to lay her head on his shoulder. "It's just so irritating," she muttered to his chest and he nodded.

"Keep fighting the good fight, little lion," he said as he planted a kiss on her head. "Term is almost done."

"Thank goodness," she said. "I'm ready to go settle into our new house."

He nodded slowly as he took a sip of wine. He offered her a sip but she declined.

"And I can't wait to ravish you in the garden," he said as he took a second sip.

Her head popped up at that. "Severus," she cooed with a swat to his chest. "Don't be naughty."

"Not yet, you mean?" He said with a smirk.

She laughed and walked to the liquor cabinet to pour her own glass of wine. She leaned against the bar as she took a sip. "Have you had dinner?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. I was waiting for you. It is Saturday evening. Let's take the train into the city and have a fun time; spend the night in the new house and go to the hardware store in the morning."

Hermione let out an audible sigh of satisfaction at the idea. "Oh Severus you know I would love nothing more." She took a sip and walked over to him. "I can be ready in 15 minutes."

He lifted his glass to her in a mock toast. She rose hers in response and they both drained their glasses.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus and Hermione apparated to the small house on the outskirts of London. As they entered the quiet house, Hermione flicked her wand at a sage candle sitting on the kitchen counter. She let her jacket fall off her shoulders and pool on the beige loveseat. She made her way to the kitchen and took two small glasses from the shelf and poured a generous measure of scotch into each glass.

Severus hung his coat on a hook by the door before he turned to see Hermione returning to him with two glasses of amber liquid in her hands. He nearly felt dizzy from the way her hips slightly swung with each step. He took a glass from her and he tipped it to clang against hers before they both sipped.

"You are magnificent," he said over the edge of his cup. His voice was raspy from the strong scotch.

"I think the words you were looking for are 'slightly tipsy,'" she replied with a chuckle before taking a second sip.

They drained their glasses before putting their jackets back on and walking to the nearby tube station. Of course they could easily apparate anywhere in London, but there was something familiar and comfortingly ordinary about taking the train into the city. As they stepped off the platform, Severus let his right hand graze Hermione's back. She leaned against him slightly as they stood in the center of the train.

This would not be the first time the pair had enjoyed an impromptu date night, but it felt particularly special since they begun, and would finish, the evening at their new home. For the first time she felt markedly excited that term was coming to a close, not because she didn't want to be at Hogwarts but simply because for the first time in her life she felt like things outside of the school were just as promising and exciting.

She was looking forward to building and breaking in their home lab. Hermione knew she wanted to experiment and stock their cupboards with homemade potions. She wondered if there would even be a market for potions brewed by her and Severus, or maybe that was a can of worms best left closed for now.

When they got off the train in central London, Severus led Hermione through the busy downtown street towards a small pub. The pub was modest and old, with low ceilings and dark woods. Severus gestured with a nod of the head for her to continue behind him, passing the crowded bar and through an open doorway. The outside space opened up to reveal a spacious courtyard that was punctuate with lit fireplaces, heat lamps, and torches. The space glowed with the red and amber reflections. Patrons gathered around the different sources of heat as they drank and laughed. A passing waitress took their drink orders and Hermione and Severus sat beside a glowing fire pit.

"What a lovely little spot," Hermione cooed as she slipped her jacket off and allowed for the warmth of the fire to envelop her.

Severus nodded as he watched her. She flipped her hair to expose the subtle curve of her neck. She looked stunning in a deep blue top that hung low on her chest, highlighting the swell of her breasts. Severus took a deep breath as she leaned back in her chair.

They accepted their cocktails from the waitress and toasted to the upcoming summer holiday. They laughed as they discussed plans for the lab in the basement and how they wanted to lay out their garden. After two more drinks they were both laughing hysterically while Severus attempted to draw and outline plan for the garden on the back of a cocktail napkin.

"See, strawberries will do well here, then romaine, and tomatoes should be close to the house so we can stake them," he explained as he drew crossing lines and wonky symbols. "And an herb bed in the corner."

Hermione sipped at her drink. "Just don't bring that to the landscapers," she gestured to the napkin, "they'll think you planned it while you were drunk."

"Aw piss off" he said with a laugh as he tossed the napkin down. She was laughing so hard she needed to wipe a tear from her eye with the back of her hand.

"I'm starved, let's go eat," she said and he nodded in agreement. Finishing his drink, he stood, folded the little cocktail napkin, and placed it in his pocket. Hermione laughed as she put her jacket on.

"I think it's rather good," he said as he took her hand to lead her through the courtyard and out of the pub.

They walked three blocks south towards a little restaurant they had been to before called McKinney House. The restaurant was situated inside an old brick and mortar building that had been refurbished with large windows that opened up to the street. The windows brought a necessary lightness to the old building that would be rather dark without them. Severus held the door as Hermione stepped inside. After greeting the hostess, they were seated at a small table near the large open window.

"This is perfect," she said as she removed her coat and scooted into the seat to gaze out the window. "I love being able to watch all the people walk by."

Severus agreed, as he always did when she was excited to people watch. It was a small, harmless lie. Whenever she was excited to watch the world go by, he would lean back casually and watch her expression change as she watched the pedestrians and traffic go by. It was as if she was the only still thing in a moving painting; a constant in a storm. A few moments later she broke her gaze from the window and picked up her menu. He did the same, and peering over the top of the bifold, he watched her as she made a selection.

"Mmmm, baked brie with cranberry...let's get that to start," she said and he easily agreed. .

After dinner, they were both feeling quite stuffed and intoxicated enough that neither of them would have safely decided to apparate. They walked arm and arm through the winding London streets before arriving back at the tube station and took a late train home. Once they had walked home, Hermione yawned as Severus was unlatching the gate to the front garden and ushering her towards the stoop.

"Tired?"

She nodded in reply and cover her yawn with the back of her hand. They entered the house and Severus locked the front door behind them as she hung up her coat. He closed the space between them quickly and placed his right hand at the small of her back, causing her to arch slightly against him.

"Do you have any idea how enticing you look right now? How remarkably stunning you've looked all night?" His intense stare bore into her and caused her breathing to hitch. "How is it that for the past four, nearly five, years, I have been the lucky bastard that gets to have you on his arm? You are... breathtaking." His intensity softened as he said she was breathtaking. The fingers of his left hand combed through her curls and ran gently against her scalp, causing her to close her eyes at the contact.

"Tall. Dark. Handsome." Her voice was slow as she spoke with her eyes closed. "You're all of the cliches."

He chuckled at that. "Not quite so dark as I was" his voice whispered against her earlobe. "Now, upstairs with you. I want to see you covered in bubbles before I put your naked arse to bed."

Hermione bit her lip shyly as she took a step back. Looking down at the swell of her cleavage, she rose one eyebrow before reaching down to swiftly pull her shirt up and over her head. Suddenly topless, she kicked off her heeled boots and bent forward to remove her pants. She stood naked before him and bit her lip before taking off up the stairs with Severus following closely behind.


	18. Eighteen

Severus all but chased Hermione up the stairs and into the master bathroom. He began unbuttoning his sleeves as he followed her and by the time they reached the bathroom he was pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the tiled floor. Hermione bit her lip as she watched Severus shuffle his pants to the floor with his boxers following quickly after. He reached into the shower, turned the nob, and bit his lip as Hermione took a small step towards him. Her hands were behind her back which thrust her chest forward and opened her up to him. He closed the space between them and had to bite the inside of his lip hard to keep from moaning out as her bare flesh made contact with his. Her skin, as well as his, was coated in the scent of perspiration, drink, and pure lust. The scent of her shampoo came through as well on the tail end of their embrace. Severus inhaled deeply before her arms snaked their way around his neck and her lips pressed against his.

Severus was more than compelled to deepen the kiss and, as he did, her throat opened up to release a deep sigh. She accepted his tongue into her mouth and they both sought to deepen the contact. Hermione quickly began to feel moistening between her lower lips as she fought the urge to grind against him in search of friction.

Friction, and freedom, she thought. Whenever she orgasmed at his hand she felt as if she was falling into the great wide open. She felt as if her body had given up its will to control in order to let him come with her as she fell over the edge. When she was coming as a result of his onslaught, she felt free from a way she had never realized had left her caged. When he gave her the orgasm she desperately craved she felt shattered and whole at equally the same moment.

"Severus," her tone was heady and deep as steam filled the small room, "I need you inside me."

He resumed kissing her deeply and urged her to step back into the cascade of warm water. He did not move his hand from her lower back as his touch guided her into the glass-walled shower. Once the door was shut behind him, Severus' right hand grabbed her thigh and he supported her back as he lifted her leg and draped it over his arm. The position forced her to tilt her pelvis forward as he opened her legs.

She reached between them to stroke his stiff cock and he let out a gravely moan at her touch. She slid his velvety skin back and forth rhythmically and his head tilted back in bliss. It wasn't long before Hermione felt a bead of sticky pre-ejaculate weeping from his tip and she rubbed the warm lubricant along his shaft.

Severus tightened his grip on her thigh as he pressed his hips closer to her body and she swept the tip of his dick along her wet folds. His head fell back again as he thrust his hips forward and allowed Hermione to nudge his throbbing member inside of her. As she pressed him into her his hand fell from her back to grab her arse. He let his nails dig into her soft flesh as he filled her to the hilt. Hermione stood on her tip toe and allowed all of her body weight to lean against him. The grip he had on her arse as he held her legs opened and stretched her body open felt nearly animalistic. Hermione was breathing heavily as her body pressed flush against his. He could feel her chest rising and falling as she accommodated his girth. Her eyes were closed and her head fell forward against his chest.

"Good girl," he whispered beside her ear, which helped Hermione stay in the moment, "relax your body for me. Yes, just like that." He planted a soft kiss on her head as he felt Hermione take a steadying breath.

A moment later Severus slowly began rocking his hips against Hermione. She let out a near growl as she felt his shaft begin to move within her. As he increased his pace he used his grip on her leg and bottom to rock her back and forth against him. Before long he was sliding his dick completely in and out of her at a fast and steady pace. The angle at which he moved up and into her ensured that his cock consistently landed deep beside her womb; nudging her cervix and caressing the tight bundle of sensitive nerves at the back of her pelvis that caused her to shutter.

Her breathing was becoming more erratic now. Her head fell backwards and forwards in blissful agony as he forced himself into her slick channel. As he held her body, Hermione careened from his nails while his strong grip bit into her soft flesh. She enjoyed the marks he left behind on her skin and she briefly wanted him to bite her before snapping back to the moment when his cock pressed roughly against her cervix. This time, instead of rocking his hip backwards, he pressed up and into her which made her convulse slightly in his hands.

Severus bit the inside to lip as he roughly pulled her onto his shaft. Her voice was a whimper as she tried to speak but nothing coherent came out.

"You're ok. I cannot hurt you. Open up for me. Hold nothing. Let it go." His voice wrapped around her like silk and she released the last bit of tension she had not known she'd been holding. He nudged slightly more into her as she opened and she felt a wave of release grease his dick before it made her thighs sticky. She moaned as she pressed against him and let the orgasm wash over her. She got louder and louder as she came around him. Within minutes a shiver moved through her body and caused her to convulse against him.

Severus tried to remain composed as her wetness dripped over him, and he tried to focus on the way her features were so delicate as she accepted her orgasm. Her face twisted slightly, but nevertheless she looked serene. He was certain she felt no pain despite how deep he was inside her body. He had taken great care to open her slowly and make sure she was comfortable.

He felt her walls twitch around his dick and it was suddenly too much. She groaned as he slid his hips back, but he could not hold still a moment longer. After several quick thrusts he released an animalistic growl and erupted inside her. Hermione's head fell back as he shot deeply into her. He held her tightly to him as his breathing slowed. She was the picture of ecstasy with her head tilted back like that; lips slightly parted and eyes shut.

Once he felt himself relax inside her he planted a few soft kisses along her throat. She swallowed before opening her eyes to look up at him. A smile spread across her face and he let out a small chuckle in reply.

"You liked that," he said playfully as he removed his waning cock from her body.

"I could state the same thing to you," she replied. He laughed and kissed her once before finally relinquishing his grasp on her and letting her leg fall back to the floor. Her muscles were tight from being held in the same position for so long, but she didn't mind. She was coming to find that she enjoyed the ache as much as any pleasure. They were compliments to one another.

Severus poured some of Hermione's soap from a potion bottle to his hand. He worked the rose scented liquid into a rich lather before cleaning every inch on her body with it. He spent a satisfyingly longer moment washing between Hermione's thighs and she relished the contact. She scooped some of the suds from her body and began washing his chest.

Her hands mapped the planes of his body and left a trail of rose scented suds mapping his skin. She let her hands travel south, over his navel, and through the thatch of black hair covering his public bone. She massaged the soap gently into the hair, which was slightly matted from her release. She worked the lather over his balls and he groaned. She stepped closer to him as her hands traveled up his back. Her breasts pressed against him as they both ran their hands over one another's bodies.

"I love you," she said quietly. Her voice took a moment to register in his ear and he cocked an eyebrow at her. She smiled sweetly and his face soften. Severus pulled her under the water and the suds began to slide off of them. He ran his hands through her hair and scratched her scalp gently. Pulling her head to him, he kissed her.

"I love you, too," he replied slowly, and with a whispered smile. "Thank Merlin for this. Thank Merlin for you." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he took a deep breath.

Hermione felt her knees go weak. I love you wasn't something they said very often. They didn't need to say it. It was something they both knew; that they both felt deeply, so much so that over the last several years no one thought to question it. It was evident.


	19. Nineteen

They didn't have much time for a project before needing to get back to Hogwarts and prepare for Monday, but after breakfast they went to the hardware shop a few blocks south. On the way, Hermione reminded Severus that it was nearly time to brew Lupin's wolfsbane again. She also said that she planned to have the first years practice different stirring techniques and Severus agreed it was a good time for the lesson since a recent catastrophe involving haphazard stirring had left a shimmering purple stain on his floor. For three days every time Snape entered the classroom and cast a cleansing charm on the too-bright mark he hung his head in disappointment as he waited for the stain to fade.

They purchased several antique glass doorknobs to replace the modern ones throughout the house. The brass knobs simply didn't match either of their ascetics and the glass replacements brought a subtle element of sophistication to the rooms. Hermione followed Severus with screws as he used an electric screwdriver to quickly remove and replace the knobs.

"Those look so much better," Hermione said as she leaned back on the sofa in their sitting room and admired the new knobs. She took a sip of her tea.

"Much better," Severus agreed as he sat beside her. "Well, are you ready to head back and get settled into the week? I know you think it looks distasteful if we miss Sunday dinner."

"It does," she said as she placed her cup back on its saucer.

She was about to stand up and tidy a few things before they departed, but was instead startled when she heard a thump at the window. Severus and Hermione both looked up to see his onyx owl, Felix, tapping eagerly against the glass. Severus glanced at Hermione nervously and quickly shot up to open the window for the messenger.

Severus untied the scroll and a hint of panic flashed across his face as his eyes rapidly tracked the words on the parchment.

"What? What is it?" Hermione's voice was eager as she walked towards him and gave the bird a scratch on the chin. Severus sighed deeply and, holding the letter out for her to take, raked his other hand across his face.

Hermione took the parchment from him and read. Severus noticed that her hand suddenly began to shake and her mouth whispered the words at the bottom of the letter, as if saying it out loud made it real.

"Tripped on the stairs," she read aloud with the hint of a question in her voice. "How on earth did she do that? She knows how those staircases move better than anyone; I...Severus we need to go."

She looked at him and he nodded. He had already tossed the overnight bag onto the sofa and was stuffing the last few items they had brought in it. He walked over to a cabinet and placed a small potion bottle in the pocket of his frock coat before he took Hermione's hand and they quickly apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

As Severus unfastened the magic lock, Hermione glanced at the letter that was still in her hand. "She's going to be ok," Hermione said calmly, and more to reassure herself than anything else. "Madam Pomfrey says that she is unconscious in the hospital wing but that her vital signs are getting stronger. She's breathing, Severus."

Hermione looked up at him but Severus didn't notice. He growled as he stormed through the gate with Hermione following closely behind. They entered the building and went directly to the hospital wing. Hermione nor Severus could not tell you who they passed along the way, but the quiet whispers of students made her aware that they already knew what had happened.

In a billow of black robes, Severus swing open the door to the hospital wing and rounded the corner immediately toward the private room beside Madam Pomfrey's office. When he and Hermione entered, Madam Pomfrey was resting a compress on the Headmistress' forehead. She glanced over her shoulder as they came into the small room. Professor Flitwick was sitting on a chair in the corner, but stood when Hermione and Severus entered.

"Professor Snape, Miss Granger. Thank goodness..." Madam Pomfrey began, but Severus interrupted with a kind nod. He removed the bottle from his jacket and handed it to Madam Pomfrey.

"It's stronger," he said with a nod towards the potion bottle she was using that was sitting on a metal tray. Pomfrey looked at the bottle and pursed her lips slightly. "I brewed it and it should help. Not immediately, but it will help her come to more quickly than pepper up."

"What are the side effects," she asked.

"She will be groggy and possibly nauseous but little else. Trust me, Poppy, it's the best thing for her," he explained.

Madam Pomfrey poured some onto a fresh cloth and placed it on Headmistress McGonagall's forehead. The smell was certainly stronger than what she had been using before. Within minutes, however a smile bloomed across Professor Flitwicks' face when he saw the Headmistresses' finger twitch.

"She moved! Poppy did you see it?!" He exclaimed.

Poppy looked to Severus. "How often and how long do I give this to her?" She asked.

"Every 2-3 hours, ideally. Until she wakes up. You can also have her inhale it. It's faster that way but will likely increase the side effects upon waking," he explained and Madam Pomfrey replied with a nod.

Professor Flitwick took a step toward the door. "Please let me know if things change, Poppy. I will be in my office, but I want to do a few quick rounds to make sure the students are alright."

When Professor Flitwick left, Hermione moved closer to the woman that was like a mother to her. Seeing the pain on her face, Severus placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "She will be ok," he whispered and Hermione swallowed a sob as she nodded.

"I will send up some more of that," Severus said gesturing to the potion.

"Thank you, Severus," Pomfrey began. "There is one other thing. Will you kindly address the students about this over dinner? So many of them saw her fall and I'm sure they are all talking."

Severus released an aggravated sigh. "I don't know what to say, Poppy. I didn't see what happened."

"She was just walking normally and a staircase shifted, no differently than usual, and she fell through. Enough students saw what happened that I know they're all talking. I know the portraits are gossiping about it as well. Please just talk to them and explain that she will be alright and that we will keep them updated but that right now their Headmistress needs rest," Madam Pomfrey was near pleading and Severus was furrowing his brow in frustration.

"He will," Hermione interjected. "It's nearly time for supper anyway and they'll all be filing in." She glanced up at him. "Sev, you must."

He took a steadying breath and then began walking slowly toward the door. He sighed heavily. "Alright, and I'll send up more of the potion."

He turned the corner without waiting for a reply. Hermione smiled weakly at Madam Pomfrey before rubbing the Headmistress' arm lovingly, kissing her hand, and exiting the small room.

Not surprisingly, the great hall was abuzz with gossiping whispers. When Hermione entered through the staff door, she took her usual seat, but Severus headed directly for the podium. He waited momentarily and as the students noticed his presence they began slowly quieting and turning to face him. Within a minute the room was completely silent.

"Students," he began and his bellowing timber rung out across the hall. His voice carried its typical strong and melodious tone, but Hermione could detect the faint hint of uncertainty lingering behind his confidence. "As most of you are aware by now, Headmistress McGonagall was in an accident today on the staircases. While she is still unconscious from the impact, she is being treated in the hospital wing and is doing better. I expect to have her back shortly." Severus looked around the room, unsure of what else to say. "If you must pass by the hospital wing it should be in utter silence. Do not disturb her." He glanced over his shoulder at Hermione, took one more deep breath, and in a swirl of black robes he left to podium to sit in his usual place beside Hermione. The room remained silent for a moment before the students deemed it appropriate to resume eating and talking.

Hermione squeezed Severus' thigh under the table and caressed it gently. He ate his meal in silence, but Hermione talked with Professor Flitwick. Every so soften Severus would feel her comforting and loving touch beneath the table and it helped him to feel calm.

After dinner, Hermione returned to their chambers and Severus went to check on the Headmistress once more. When he returned he found Hermione curled up on a wing back chair making notes in her planbook. Severus removed his frock coat before coming to sit in the chair beside her.

She placed her planbook on the table to give him her attention.

"She isn't awake yet, is she?" Hermione carefully read his face and he took a deep sigh.

"No, she isn't. However she is still improving. I hope by tomorrow morning she will be alright," he raked his hand across his tired face.

"Does Madam Pomfrey need any help?" Hermione asked.

"She said she doesn't," Severus replied. He kicked off his shoes and crossed his feet at the ankles, stretching his long body in the chair. "I will check on them both again in the morning."

Hermione nodded. She tucked her foot beneath her and they both watched the fire in contemplative silence. Finally, after several long minutes, Severus broke the silence.

"I can't believe she fell on that bloody staircase. I always told Dumbledore that those stairs were a liability but he just said that nothing could be done and that the castle has a mind of its own," he spat irritably. "And, of all people, we nearly lost McGonagall to them. I'm going to have a conversation with his portrait tomorrow. I'm sure he's well aware of what has happened."

When Hermione didn't reply he turned to look at her. For the first time he noticed that she had been crying. Quiet tears were welling up behind her eyes as she stared into the fire place.

"Sweetheart," Severus began gently. "I am so sorry. She will be fine. Come here," he gestured for her to sit in his lap and she did. His arms held her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly. Hermione took a shuttering breath that carried the end of a sob as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"She has been like a mother to me," she began in a faint whisper. "All of these years..."

Severus smoothed her hair and kissed the side of her head. He nodded in acknowledgment but said nothing. Hermione shuttered against his again and he held her a little tighter still.

"We will check on her together. In the morning," he said. He gently raked his fingernails over Hermione's spine as he held her. He didn't truthfully know how to comfort a person, and he wasn't sure if he did it right, but she seemed contented by being close to him. In all honesty, Hermione felt that the best way to calm her worried heart was to listen to the thrumming of his in her own ear. Their contact always steadied her and, as if she had taken a large dose of calming drought, she fell into sleep against him. Severus remained by the fire with her in his arms for quite a long time, caressing each inch of her that he could reach. By the time he carried her to bed the fire had burned down to embers and the time on the clock struck an hour much too late. He decided then that he would call to cancel classes at breakfast in the morning.


	20. Twenty

Hermione sat at the staff table buttering a piece of toast. She spread a small scoop of raspberry jam onto the slice and looked out over the students as she took a bite.

Her eyes fell to Gryffindor table. No matter how hard she tried to take in the room during meals, her eyes always fell to her fellow Gryffindors. Being head of the house had certainly changed her relationship with her students. As she observed them, eating and talking, she understood why Minerva felt like the mother she had lost so many years ago. She couldn't quite describe the love she had for the budding witches and wizards under her care, but she certainly did love them, even when they could be absolute pains.

When her and Severus has gone to visit McGonagall before breakfast, Madam Pomfrey explained that she had shown improvement throughout the night and that she had noticed some color coming back to her face. Severus agreed with Poppy that the best course of action was to continue with rest and the potion. Hermione left the hospital wing a bit before Severus to head down to The Great Hall while he helped Poppy change the wound dressing on Headmistress McGonagall's head.

Now Hermione took a sip from her teacup as she waited for him to join her at breakfast. She spilled slightly when Hagrid slid into the end seat beside her, but steadied her arm quickly.

"Whoops, sorry Hermione," he said as he reached over her to grab the kettle.

"It's alright, Hagrid," she replied as she leaned back in her chair so that he could reach across her.

"I he'rd from Flitwick that the Headmistress seems to be doin' better," he said.

"Yes. I saw her this morning and she is looking better. I'm hoping she will wake sometime today," she replied.

He nodded vigorously as he downed his cup of tea in a single gulp. Hermione took a small sip from her own cup before noticing Severus, in a billow of black robes, enter through the staff door. Instead of sitting beside her as he normally would, he rounded the staff table to stand at the podium without so much as a glance at Hermione or the other staff members on the dais.

Within seconds a hush fell over the room. Once he was adequately pleased by the silence of students and silverware, he began to speak.

"Students and staff, Headmistress McGonagall is unfortunately still unconscious from her fall, but is showing significant signs of improvement. Madam Pomfrey is hopeful she will wake today. Nevertheless, she will need to recover for some time. For the time being, any and all matters typically directed to the Headmistress shall be directed to the head of your house. Classes are cancelled for today so that staff may approach any pressing matters."

"Also," he continued after a brief pause, "I do not expect any disturbances to take place anywhere in or around the castle, but this is your fair warning that any disturbances near the hospital wing will result in immediate and prolonged detention with me."

He surveyed the room momentarily before glancing over his shoulder at the staff table. Hagrid offered him a small smile and Professor Sprout nodded in agreement. His eyes fell to Hermione who's big brown eyes were encouraging him before she drained the contents of her teacup. Severus stepped back from the podium and gestured for the students to continue their breakfast before making his way back around the table to sit beside Hermione.

As he tucked into his plate his mouth was a stern line. He relaxed slightly when Hermione placed her hand on his knee. She leaned over to speak to him in a hushed voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Severus replied quickly. Hermione nodded and gently rubbed his leg before finishing her breakfast.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Headmistress McGonagall was doing much better by late afternoon. She stirred awake while Madam Pomfrey was pressing a cloth with the potion to her forehead. She was in good spirits despite being a bit disoriented and confused. Madam Pomfrey applied bruise paste to the blemished areas on his skin and gave her small sips of water. She quickly summoned a house elf to let Professor Snape know that the Headmistress had woken up.

"He addressed the students and took the lead for you," Madam Pomfrey began. " I have known that man since he was a boy and after all that has happened in his life I just can't believe how he holds it all together."

"Yes, But Poppy don't forget that he is a master of concealing his thoughts and emotions. I'm certain Hermione is the only one who can read him and even she can't do so completely," Minerva replied slowly.

Poppy pursed her lips as she contemplated Minerva's assessment. "Yes, I'm sure that right. I suppose I am just surprised by how things have come along for him."

Minerva nodded slowly and, as if on cue, Severus knocked on the door to the small hospital room. The moment the house elf gave him the message he was shrugging on his cloak and dragging Hermione out the door with him. She had to nearly run to keep up with him as he flew through the castle. Now she found herself catching her breath as they entered the hospital room.

Hermione went immediately to McGonagall's bedside. She was relieved and thrilled to see her fellow Gryffindor was well. Hermione's face beamed as she took the Headmistress' hand in her own and Severus watched momentarily before sitting in a chair against the wall.

Madam Pomfrey excused herself and left the room. The Gryffindors spoke momentarily before Minerva looked around Hermione to Severus.

"Severus, Poppy told me that you spoke to the students in my absence," she stated. He replied with a slow nod.

"Thank you," she continued. "And this potion was your doing as well..."

"Yes. It is a stronger variant of Pepper Up. From a hybrid plant strain. I'm relieved to see how well it worked." His voice was melodious and strong. "I also want you to get lots of rest. We will get by as you recover."

Minerva nodded. "I am going to be recuperating at home for the remainder of the semester. I'd like

For you to act as Headmaster in my absence."

Severus straighten up in his chair as he attempted to hide the shocked expression on his face. Hermione watched him carefully.

"Minerva I don't think that is a wise decision. I cannot serve as Headmaster," he began.

"You have before."

"That was different. Very different. I'm not sure being in such a position of authority again would look good or be good for me. You know how some people still..."

Minerva cut him off with a slight wave of her hand. "I will hear none of that, Severus. I will be available for whatever you need and I trust you'll make sound decisions. I am not getting any younger and this accident is evidence that at the very least I need a break."

"The board would need to approve this," he said.

"You know just as well as I do that the board has lost most of its authority and presence. This is my school, I run it and I make the decisions. Next I want it to be your school. You will make the right decisions."

Hermione looked between the two professors knowing full well that this was not the time or place for her to interject. She agreed with Minerva's assessment whole-heartedly and knew that Severus was the right person to take over for her. However, she also was concerned about added stress to his plate.

Severus raked his hand over his face and through his hair. "I don't have a choice, do I Minerva?"

"You always have the choice," she began, "I just sincerely hope that you listen to me."

Severus nodded solemnly.

"We should let you rest," Hermione interrupted. "Send a message if you need anything. I think things are under control at least for the time being."

Severus stood and walked over to Minerva's bedside. "We will talk more tomorrow." He patted her arm before exiting the small room. Once he was gone, the Headmistress let out a deep sigh.

"He will come around," Hermione said.

"Yes, but I don't want him to feel obligated."

"I'm sure he does feel obligated, but only because of his own stubbornness. I think he knows it's the best course of action, he's just reluctant." Hermione kissed her hand. "Can I get you anything before I leave?"

Minerva shook her head and squeezed her hand in reply. Hermione replied with a small smile before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. When she turned around she saw Severus pacing the length of the hospital wing. She stood and watched him momentarily. He looked at her through a curtain of black hair.

"I just...I don't..." He stammered in anguish as he raked his hand over his face. He stopped in front of Hermione and looked deeply into her eyes. "Hermione. I can't. Not again."

Hermione saw a panic in him that she had never seen before. She reached out to rub his arm reassuringly. "Whatever decision you make will be the right one. Try not to stress..."

"I just can't do it. What will they think of me in charge of this school? A horrible farce like last time," he muttered with concern emblazoned across his face.

"Yes. Tell me. What will who think?" She stared at him menacingly.

Her stare bore into him and Severus took a deep breath to steady himself. "Alright. Let's go home."

Hermione took his hand and laced her fingers with his. She leaned against his bicep and the small hug placated him. He planted a single kiss on top of her head before the two set off hand in hand towards the dungeon.


	21. Twenty One

Severus removed his cloak and tossed it over the back of his desk chair as he went to pour a glass of scotch. Hermione closed the door behind them and watch him carefully. She could see the tension in his shoulders and the arch of his back, but she could also tell that he was making his best effort to be mindful and relax.

"Would you like one?" He asked without turning to look at her.

"Yes, please," she said as she walked toward him. He handed her the glass and she took a sip. The amber liquid coated her throat and instantly made her feel a bit heady. Severus took his glass to sit by the fire. Unsure if she should join him or give him space, Hermione took out her wand to light the candles around the room.

He took a sip as he watched her move around the sitting room, lighting candles one by one and sipping her drink. Each time a candle ignited, Severus was drawn to the warm glow it cast on her skin. He swirled the liquid in his glass before taking another sip.

Once the candles had been lit, she drained the contents of her glass and sat beside Severus. Placing it down on the table, she picked up the book she had been reading earlier. He watched her turn the pages absentmindedly. He took another sip of scotch and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back. Hermione glanced up at him once, then returned her attention to her book.

"I know that there is something you would like to say." His voice cut through the silence in the room like a sonic boom.

"I don't have anything to say," she replied casually without looking up from her book. He opened one eye and cocked his eyebrow at her response.

"No? Since when does Hermione Granger not have an opinion?"

"Oh, I have an opinion. And thoughts. Many of them. But your comment was that I have something to say, to which my reply is that I don't." Her tone was gentle, almost too gentle for his liking. He sat upright in the chair and looked at her. She continued to peruse the book in her lap. "More scotch?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied slowly and went to retrieve the bottle. She watched him as he walked across the room. He had yet to loosen his buttons, which Hermione found humorous. He almost always began rolling his sleeves and loosening his cravat the moment they retired to their quarters. Clearly he was feeling rather staunchly still. When he returned to pour a small measure into their glasses she quickly diverted her eyes back to the book. He left the bottle there and sat back down.

As several long moments passed, Hermione knew he was contemplating. She could nearly hear the neurons firing in his brain in the heavy silence that hung around them. She kept thinking of various things she might say to him, but she decided not to bother. This wasn't her conversation to lead and she knew it.

The clock chimed the late hour and Hermione shifted in the chair to drape her legs over the arm and lean back. She stifled a small yawn and turned her page.

"Hermione," his voice was a slow whisper and it rang through her like a heavy church bell.

"Hmm?"

"Are you busy?" His voice was gravely from the scotch and silence.

"No." She finished the page and closed the book. Hermione waited for him to continue speaking but he didn't. She sighed audibly and he took a small sip from his glass. Hermione stared at him as she stood and walked behind him. He tilted his head to the side as she reached over his shoulders to untie the stiff cravat. Severus shut his eyes and sighed inwardly, feeling silly when he realized how ridiculous it was that he was still wearing the bloody thing.

Once she removed the garment she unbuttoned the top three buttons on his Oxford shit . As she opened his collar she smoothed her hands over his shoulders and surprised him with a gentle kiss on the neck. He then received a second kiss right above the first, and then a third. Hermione placed gentle kisses on his exposed skin that felt like a massage to his tension-heavy neck and shoulders. The kisses traveled over Nagini's scar and up towards his ear. He let out a deep moan when she gently sucked the lobe into her mouth.

When she stopped, his eyes were closed and his mouth hung open slightly. She walked around to the front of his chair and unfastened his right cuff. He watched her as she slowly rolled it up and tucked it to expose his forearm. Once the sleeve was loosened and comfortable she did the same with his left arm. When she finished she stood before him and he looked up at her with something unfamiliar in his eye. Did he look shy? Hermione smirked at the notion and ran her hand through his lank hair, brushing it back slightly.

He reached out to grab her low on the waist. His hand fell onto the cleft of her left buttocks and he pulled her between his splayed thighs. Hermione teetered, but regained her footing as he brought her in.

"I don't think I tell you that I love you enough," he said.

"You show me all the time," she replied.

The corners of his mouth twitched in a small smile. "I don't want to play Headmaster, but I don't want to refuse either."

Hermione caressed the side of his face. "Why don't you want to do it?"

"There are a multitude of reasons that I don't want to do it," he sighed.

Hermione nodded in sympathetic understanding.

"However, I think I will accept," he said. Hermione looked at him with surprise followed by confusion.

He rubbed her body gently with his hand. "Yes; even though I don't really want to do it I also don't want to not do it."

Hermione's confused expression spread. Her exclamation nearly made him chuckle.

"I have a lot of self doubt, and I detest being in the public eye, but I do feel confident that I can run this school in a way that would make both Minerva and Albus proud," he explained.

Hermione climbed into his lap. "Oh Severus, I am so proud of you." She grabbed his face and kissed him. He smiled between kisses at her enthusiasm. Hermione's tongue swept across his lips which opened his mouth to her. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and he moaned as she deepened the kiss. She settled her legs on either side of him as his hands found their way into her hair. Sitting back slightly, she could feel his erection twitch between her thighs. She rubbed her center against him to illicit a carnal groan.

"Wicked woman," he muttered as he struggled to remain in control of himself while her warmth radiated between them. She bit his lips slightly to confirm his sentiment. Severus' hands moved up and down along her back until he finally lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head in a swift movement, breaking their kiss momentarily before he captured her lips again. Her breasts were pushed up near his chin and they were tempting him. He fiddled with the clasp on her bra momentarily before discarding that article of clothing as well.

He pulled away from her kiss as her breasts sprang free. He kissed the top of each fleshy mound before moving his hands from her back to press her breasts together. He grabbed them roughly which caused her to throw her head back in an excited moan. Severus was rewarded when her ecstasy thrust her breasts even more closely to his face. The arch of her back and his firm grip made his mouth water.

He gently licked and sucked each nipple which caused her to writhe about deliciously in his lap. He bit back a moan every time her body brushed against his hardening cock. He was sure she was getting wet from this and he was more than tempted to intensify the situation. He pushed her breasts together even more to suck both nipples into his mouth simultaneously. She sucked in her breath and then moaned in ecstasy as he expertly mauled her sensitive flesh. The last thing Hermione could think of wasthe marks and bruises this onslaught would surely leave behind, but she didn't mind. She was prepared to let him devour her.

His teeth nipped at her pert nipples as his cheeks hollowed and he sucked her into his mouth. Groans and whimpers fell from her lips as she resolved to let him take it all from her. Tenderness was developing in her sensitive flesh, but her arousal was too great to fight against it. The soreness that accompanied each bite and tug added to the wildness that became her.

He took a deep breath as he pulled away from her and nuzzled his face against her breasts as she wailed at the lost contact. Her breasts were sore yet she somehow wanted more. He gently rolled each nipple into his mouth again and sucked them lightly, feathering kisses across them, to slowly bring her down to earth. After a few minutes her breathing began to regulate and her fingers wound their way into his hair.

His hands moved beneath her thighs and he lifted her as he stood from the chair. She quickly wrapped her legs and arms around him to steady herself before finding that he was laying her down on the rug before the fire. She wiggled her hips to assist him as he knelt over her and pulled down her pants and knickers. When she was lying there naked before him, and warm in the firelight, he knelt over her and drank in the sight of her. Her breasts were pink and bruised. He swept the pad of his thumb across one nipple before grabbing her breast and kissing her ribcage, stomach, and hipbone.

Hermione shut her eyes and was breathing heavily as she twisted beneath him. Her hands were grabbing at the rug as he wrenched her thighs apart and buried his face between her legs. He inhaled the scent of her and she nearly screamed when his mouth captured her inner lips. He sucked her greedily before parting her thighs more so that his tongue might reach the depths he craved.

She was wet and he relished in the taste of her. When her whole body tensed he knew it was not time to slow down, which was good for him because the last thing he wanted to do was stop. Her hips lifted and her body spasmed so he used his right hand to pin her in place. She arched her back suddenly and her warm release flooded his mouth. He lapped at her greedily as a shuttering orgasm rolled through her body. As he finished licking the wetness from her body he used his right hand to finish unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it and his undershirt off just as Hermione was beginning to regain composure and settle. She opened her eyes and saw the firelight refracting off the scars marring his flesh.

He pulled his mouth away from her and kissed up her body, unfastening his trousers as he went. He freed his stiff cock just as his mouth found Hermione's and he slid into her silk channel. Moaning into her mouth as he filled her, Hermione arched her back to press against him.

They broke their kiss to greedily suck in air as his hips were rocking into her. He brushed her hair back as his face hovered near hers.

"Hermione," his voice had a needy, gravely tone. "Hermione, open you eyes for me."

His voice drew her in and her eyelashes fluttered open as she gazed at him. Her hips were rocking in time with his and she felt like she was swaying on a ship out to sea. As their bodies continuously met and melted into one she focused on the man above her with all of the intention she could muster.

She could feel wetness pooling beneath her. A combination of her prior release, her still dripping entrance, and sweat. She wanted to kiss him again but could only reach his shoulder. She leaned forward and strained to plant kisses along the scar on his neck. Severus closed his eyes and moaned at the intimate contact.

He could feel his body straining to stay in control. He was losing his ability to focus. Her gentle kisses were pure ecstasy and he felt he might explode. He took her left hand in his and brought it above her head. Then, he took the right hand and placed it next to the other. He held her hands down firmly.

"Are you ready to come again for me, my girl?" His hips began whipping against her with earnest. Incoherent nonsense and a subtle nod of the head was her reply.

Hermione was effectively glued to the spot under him. His body began moving earnestly in and out of her. The entire length of his bulging shaft pummeled her and her body was twisting beneath him.

"Uhh yes, let go for me. Oh Gods I'm going to come," Severus moaned through gritted teeth. He cried out when he erupted inside her and Hermione groaned in agony. The sensation of being filled with his throbbing cock and flooded with his seed sent her flying over the edge. Her body pressed up against his pulsing shaft and she moaned as her back arched against the floor.

Severus collapsed on top of Hermione. Both of their breathing was ragged and shallow. Slowly the fire warmed their sweat slick skin and Severus managed to pull the weight of his upper body off of her. His hips remained firmly planted against her as his cock began to wane inside of her.

"Gods be damned," he muttered as he took deep breaths. He swept his hand across Hermione's stomach. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded slowly as she brought her arm across her forehead. Her eyes were closed and he knew she would fall asleep where she was. He pulled out and laid beside her on the rug. Propped up on one arm, he trailed the fingertips on his opposite hand across her flushed skin before tucking her into the crook of his arm.


	22. Twenty Two

In the weeks that followed, Professor Snape felt woefully uncomfortable as he acclimated to the role of Hogwarts Headmaster. Sure, he had been Headmaster once before, but that had been under completely different circumstances. Had that man truly even been him? When he looked back on his life he felt detached from the previous chapters that had been so dark.

He reflected as he ate a piece of toast and jam in the Headmaster's office. When he looked back on his life he saw three things. The first was an incredibly dark childhood in which the lead actor felt like an anomaly of himself. When memories of young Severus Snape flashed through his recollection he felt as if he were watching a movie and it all was happening to someone else.

The second thing he remembered was his time as a death eater. While those memories didn't feel so much as if they were played by an actor, he felt like a shell of a human when he remembered them. He felt little to no emotion when he thought about his days as a liar and a spy and he spent many long nights being troubled by his detachment until Hermione repeatedly explained the inner workings of grief and survivor's guilt. Now, whenever those memories popped into his head he respected them, but quickly pushed them aside. He couldn't let himself feel guilty anymore or else it would eat him alive.

And the last thing was his life with her. The sweet, tender woman who had captivated his heart when it had been most vulnerable and taught him that forming relationships built on trust, love, and mutual admiration could set his aching heart free. She helped him to reinvent himself; to find freedom from the walls of the cage he had built and lead the life he had always wanted.

He pushed a few crumbs around on his plate. This was the life he had always wanted, wasn't it? Hogwarts had been his only home, that is not considering the home he purchased with Hermione. That was a house they shared, it might one day feel like home, but he knew this was it. Sharing his life at Hogwarts with her was all he could have ever hoped for and more.

Now that he had assumed the role of Headmaster, Hermione was in the process of taking over all Potion's lessons. She was sufficiently equipped to finally become Hogwarts' sole Potion's instructor. She was frazzled by the transition, as was he, but their mutual support seemed to keep each of them grounded. He did make her promise that the lab would always be considered 'their lab' because he refused to stop brewing, which was fine by Hermione since one of the things that made it fun was doing it together.

Life really did have a funny way of turning out. He took a sip from his teacup before turning his attention to several unopened letters on his desk. 'Hogwarts' Headmaster Severus Snape' was emboldened on the front of each letter.

Minerva surprised him again a week after heading home to recover. She sent him a letter requesting a meeting. Severus had been foolish in assuming she wanted to check on his running of the school. Truthfully, Minerva never had a single concern. When they met for tea, she confided that she felt ready to retire and that the years since the war had been draining on her. She said she would be happy to return to Hogwarts periodically to give lectures and seminars but that she felt it was the right time in her life to focus on herself. Severus could understand that.

It took some time for the reality of her words to set in, however. Minerva McGonagall was not returning to Hogwarts. Initially staff, students, and community members didn't seem to understand her choice to leave, but eventually they came around. If anyone had earned some time to rest by the seaside it was she.

Snape opened the letter on the top of the pile and began to read. He chuckled when he realized it was from Potter. The letter congratulated him on his new role and informed him of Ginny Weasley's pregnancy. Severus was already aware because Hermione could hardly contain her excitement after she returned from meeting her friends in Hogsmeade a few weeks back and heard the announcement first hand. She was gushing when she returned home.

The letter then went on in a very formal way to discuss Harry's heading of the auror team dispatched to Hogwarts. An auror team had been stationed in Hogsmeade and at Hogwarts since the war, but Harry's new appointment meant that he would become a fixture around the school. Severus was not surprised by the news in the slightest. He knew it was only a matter of time until the boy who lived returned home. Truthfully, at this point he didn't mind Potter so much and respected the man Harry had become more than he'd ever admit out loud. He penned a quick response inviting him for tea to discuss their plans the following week.

The door opened suddenly and Hermione entered his office. She was smiling as she approached his desk. When he saw her he felt his shoulders drop and he released the tension he hadn't realized he was carrying. He put his quill down and turned his chair to face her as she rounded his desk. Leaning back in his chair, she came around to stand between his splayed thighs. She picked up a piece of his crust and took a bite as his hands found her hips.

"Good morning," she said as she bit the toast. "A bit of a late breakfast?"

"Yes. I was too distracted to eat much earlier," he replied as he rubbed her hip affectionately.

"I was thinking that we have both been so busy these past few weeks and that we should check on the house. Take an evening off." She picked up some of his crumbs with her fingertip and licked them off.

Severus sighed audibly with a sound of longing. "Hermione there is nothing I'd love more but I don't think that I can step away right now."

"Certainly you can. Finish your responses and then have anything else forwarded on. I don't have rounds this evening and I want to cook for you." She eyed him carefully. "Please."

Her smile was sweet and he was powerless to resist her. Truthfully he wanted nothing more than to take off the Headmaster hat for a few hours and give all of his attention to his wife.

He froze as the thought raced through his mind. His wife? She was not his wife. In fact the pair had never discussed marriage in any capacity. Did she want that? Why did he think it? He didn't know. His hand stilled on her hips as he tried to understand where the intrusive thought came from.

"Severus, are you alright?" She strained to make eye contact with him.

Severus coughed and composed himself. Looking up at Hermione, his gaze met her beautiful eyes. He appeared flustered, but recovered quickly. "Yes. Tonight then. I will make Mr. Filch and the rest of the staff aware." His hand snuck beneath her shirt and he rubbed the bare skin on her back affectionately as a smile bloomed across her face. She leaned down to kiss him before leaving the office.

Once she was out of sight, Severus let out his breath and raked his hand through his hair. His wife? She basically was for all intents and purposes, wasn't she? The thought rolled around in his head as his leg subconsciously bounced with anxiety.

When he was young he always imagined that one day he would have a wife and a family. For many years he had seen TV families on muggle sitcoms and imagined what it would be like to be in a family like that. Even when he was rejected by his peers he thoughts that eventually someone had to come along and love him. That person was Lily; he had been sure of it at the time. After losing her he had never thought anyone else would pay any mind to him again.

Severus took a steadying breath before draining the contents of his teacup, which had gone cold several minutes earlier. Turning his attention back to his unopened letters, he tried to finish his responses so that he would not need to keep her waiting.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

When Severus and Hermione apparated to London, the smile that was plastered across Hermione's face was nothing short of adorable. Over the past few weeks she had been working exceptionally hard and he could not have been more proud of her. As they walked up the steps of the modest house he understood why she had wanted to get away so badly and he was grateful for it.

They had gone to the little market down the road to pick up wine and some ingredients for dinner before making their way home. Severus carried the bag of groceries while Hermione unlatched the front door. He put the bag down momentarily as they hung their coats on hooks by the door, and Hermione pulled a bottle of white wine from the bag. Carrying it to the kitchen by the neck, Hermione uncorked the bottle while Severus placed the shopping on the kitchen counter. Hermione began unpacking the bag while he sat at the kitchen island across from her.

Severus took sips from his wineglass as she laid the ingredients on the table. She tied an apron around her waist and he watched her expertly move about the kitchen as she cooked. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He set he glass down momentarily and began rolling up his sleeves.

Once the sauce was reducing in a pan and the water was set to boil, Severus drained the contents of his wine glass. He said her name to get her attention and it sounded like a question. She looked up from the countertop that she was wiping clean.

"Hmmm?" Her reply was casual and unsuspecting.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something," he said carefully.

"Alright," she said while hanging the linen dish towel on a hook. She leaned against the counter across from him. "Go on."

She took in the shift in Severus' demeanor as she watched his tactfully choose his words. It was evident that he was trying to tease out precisely what he wanted to say. She waited patiently for him to begin, but began to worry when he looked as if he would speak and then stopped himself several times.

"Severus, what is it?" He voice was laced with concern.

"Don't worry," he said as he refilled his glass and took another sip of his wine. "I had a thought today that I had never had before. It has perplexed me."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Well what was the thought? A bad thought?" She took a sip of her wine. False understanding bloomed across her face. She reached for his hand. "Oh Severus, it's normal for you to be worried about the school, I'd be concerned if..."

"No, this isn't about Hogwarts," he looked around the kitchen and picked up his wand to dim the bright lights with a flick of the wrist. He placed the instrument back in the counter. "My subconscious called you my wife today." He made the statement as if all the air had finally leaked from his tires and he sounded absolutely deflated.

Hermione stared at him for a moment to gauge if he was in fact serious. Upon completing her assessment and concluding that he was not joking she let free a small chuckle, followed by a gigantic belly laugh. As she doubled over, Severus looked around concerned and stood from his chair to peer over the kitchen island.

Hermione tried to compose herself and whipped the linen towel back from the hook to wipe the counter again.

"Your wife? Oh that is rich." She was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Why on earth would that pop into your head?" She turned back to the stove to dump the pasta into the now boiling pot.

Severus came up behind her. "I had the same reaction, albeit I restrained myself with a bit more composure and tact."

Hermione chuckled at this. "Composure? I thought you were about to tell me some heavy concern. This, this thought, is nothing."

"Then why did I have it?" His response came quickly and was whispered against the outer lobe of her ear, causing her to steady as his silky voice swam over her.

"I..I don't know, Severus," she said slowly. She felt her body instantly respond to his voice and proximity as she stirred the pasta into the water longer than required. Noticing the change in her state, Severus stepped back and gave her space to turn around.

"Have you ever thought of me as your husband?"

Hermione mulled that over in her head momentarily and he found her thinking expression nothing short of endearing. "By name? No, not that I can recall. But you are all of the things to me that I would associate with you being my husband."

"Likewise." Severus' drawl was thick as he walked around the island and sat back in his chair.

They stared at each other momentarily before Hermione broke the uncomfortable tension by returning to the stove. The pasta was nearly ready but she decided to top off her wine glass before draining the pasta and adding her home made sauce. She reflected that she felt very wifeish in the moment.

She turned to place some items on the island. She glanced up at Severus and their eyes met. When their eyes locked she could feel him burrowing into her thoughts. He had done so on several occasions, but Hermione never minded. At first it felt intrusive until she realized that he only ever did it when he truly felt like he needed to know something that he didn't yet know, and his mind reading always helped them to further a discussion or solve a problem. When he pulled out she felt a bit dizzy.

"You don't like it."

"It's not that I don't like it I just haven't given any of it much thought." She threw her hands up in frustration before smoothing down her apron. "I am surprised."

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I said anything," he said as he walked over to her. He ran his hands through her hair and cupped her face in his hands. "I absolutely love what we have and I wouldn't change anything." He kissed her lips softly. "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened and I will never let you go."

She smiled at him. "Sounds a bit like a vow," she said cheekily.

A wide smile spread across his face before he kissed her once more. "Let me set our places. I'm starved." Hermione nodded as Severus moved towards the dining. She licked her lip as she turned back to the stove, replaying the conversation in her mind.


	23. Twenty Three

After dinner was finished and the dishes had been washed, the fire was burning down to embers while Hermione curled up on the sofa under a soft throw blanket. Severus returned from the kitchen with two refilled wine glasses and, while handing her one glass, sat beside her. She accepted the glass and thanked him.

Dinner had been lovely. As they ate together Severus and Hermione both reflected upon how much they enjoyed cooking the Muggle way and that they should make it a point to do so more often. They polished off a bottle of merlot and popped a second before migrating to the couch. As he returned to his place on the couch, he lifted her feet to shift them into his lap.

"When I was younger I always thought I'd get married," she said aimlessly and took a sip of her wine. "I thought I would have a child or two as well. I haven't thought about that in a long time though. Other things started taking over and becoming more important."

Severus watched as her finger ran along the stem of the glass. She gazed at her wine pensively for a long moment before taking a second sip.

He squeezed her foot tenderly. "When I was younger I thought the same thing," he said.

Hermione was surprised by the comment, but she controlled her reaction. In all the years she had known him, particularly the years when she was his student, she would have never imagined his as anything other than a solitary creature. Obviously she knew that he needed her now, but she couldn't imagine a young Severus Snape wanting to share his life with someone.

"I always pinned you as a bit of a recluse," she said casually.

"Yes, but, remember you met me after I had already resigned myself to a life of solitude," he said as he stroked the arch of her foot.

"Why did you stop wanting it?"

"Lily."

Hermione took another sip of her wine, feeling as though they were entering uncertain territory. She knew about Severus' feelings for Harry's mum, but it wasn't something they had ever talked much about. She was unsure of what to say so she waited, and he continued on a sigh.

"I don't think I stopped wanting it, but after everything that happened with Lily I gave up on it. She was the only person to ever care about me, and I ruined it. When we were kids I could paint this picture in my mind of my future and it always had her in it. But that didn't happen," he took a sip of his wine. "It didn't happen and I told myself constantly that it would never happen. A self fulfilling prophecy perhaps, but regardless it is what happened."

Hermione stared at the glass in her hand. This was one of the few moments in her life that she was truly at a loss for words. It wasn't that she didn't understand, she understood perfectly, but she simply didn't know what to say. He wasn't emotional as he spoke, but she knew the various memories brought him pain. She could see it all over his face no matter how hard he tried to conceal his feelings. She knew that he had not felt worthy of love and that being loved was something he still struggled with.

"I really thought Ron was going to be the one. It just made sense," Hermione began. "Then he abandoned Harry and I in the woods and, well, you know about that," she gestured as he watched her. "When he finally decided to come back I just couldn't get over it. I was so disappointed in him. Anything that I thought made him attractive before that was fleeting. What made it worse was that he assumed we were going to be together. I couldn't take it."

Hermione took a sip of her wine. Severus was soothingly rubbing her foot but he was also eyeing her carefully. "When I started visiting you at the hospital he was irate. I think with time he did begin to understand. He was just so bloody entitled...he just expected to have me."

"Expectations are the easiest way to find yourself disappointed," Severus said cooly.

Hermione chuckled ironically and brought the red wine to her lips. She spilled slightly and a small trickle of wine ran down her chin. Severus swept it away with the pad of his thumb before grabbing her chin and kissing the remaining sweet spill from her lips. As his lips met with hers, Hermione felt the electricity between them pulling her towards him. She felt heady as he deepened the kiss and she unfurled her legs from his lap. Sitting up on her knees, she leaned over him while one of his hands rubbed the bare skin at the small of her back and the other made its way into her hair. The kiss was controlled, but passionate. When he broke away Hermione was panting and wistful for their contact.

Severus smoothed her hair back as he looked into her eyes. Her chest was rising and falling more rapidly with her heightened sense of need. He enjoyed the way her cleavage was pressed against him and heaving and making her budding arousal evident. Severus finally broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad that it didn't work out," Severus smirked as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "You always needed someone a bit more intellectual."

Hermione laughed and thought to reply, but instead bit her lip before reigniting the passion of their kiss. As she roughly brought him into the kiss, she swung her leg over his lap to straddle him. As she settled into his lap he pressed her firmly against him which created delicious friction between her legs. After a few moments she could not stop herself from rocking her hips against his big, growing erection. Just when she thought she might loose control and rub herself to orgasm, Severus pushed her hips away to steady her. He nipped her lip as he growled at her.

"If you don't stop right now, girl, I'm going to come in my trousers," he ordered in a gravely tone. His voice made Hermione feel as if she was melting.

He suddenly stood up with Hermione in his arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs and arms around his body as he supported her weight. He carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Hermione felt deliciously vulnerable under his intent gaze. His eyes took on an animalistic quality and she knew she was the prey he sought to devour.

He placed her on the bed and removed her pants and knickers in a barely controlled flourish. She lifted her hips to assist him and Hermione heard him inhale the scent of her arousal. She was wet from rubbing against his cock on the sofa and she knew he was drinking her in. He crouched between her thighs and rubbed his nose against the cropped pubic hair covering her sex before opening her legs wider and kissing her exposed clit.

Hermione squealed when he sucked the sensitive bud into his mouth. She planted her feet firmly on the bed to expose herself fully to him and within moments he was lapping at her entrance and separating her lips with his expert tongue. She shut her eyes and began to quiver as he dove deeper into her center.

Before long he needed to wrap his arms around her thighs to steady her as she twisted and spasmed while approaching her orgasm. It was obvious that Severus had no intention of stopping before her delicious releases coated his face. Hermione was always struck dumb by how much time he spent pleasuring her and how much he enjoyed her taste. The sound of her wet cunt filled the room and was soon accompanied by a deep, throaty moan as she exploded. He held her body firmly while he lapped at the moisture and road out her orgasm with her. Once she was panting with exertion he still couldn't bring himself to stop. Her body was shaking as he finally began slowing. He kissed her inner thighs before peeking up at her through heavily lidded eyes.

He stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. As the garment fell from his shoulders to expose his beautiful, marred flesh, Hermione tried to steady her breathing but failed. He deviously cocked an eyebrow at her as he unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall to the floor and Hermione inhaled sharply as the sight of his erection straining in his briefs. She imagined that it must be uncomfortable and sat up to attempt to remove them.

Severus stepped back away from her reach. Hermione looked at his with confusion and caution in her eye. They stared at each other until he smirked and swiftly clambered over her, aligning his bulge with the sensitive space between her legs. She arched against the bed in bliss as he pressed against her. Finally he ran his hand up her side, along her armpit, her extended arm, and clasped the fingers on his right hand with hers. Rough and impassioned kisses fell along her collarbone and neck as she squirmed against him.

He pulled himself up on his knees suddenly and took her with him. He pulled her shirt over her head and unclamped her bra, letting it fall away. Laying back down on the bed, he thoroughly kissed her chests and breasts.

Hermione's arm fell across her forehead in agonizing bliss. "You're too good to me," she muttered as he sucked her left nipple into his mouth. He smirked with the taut bud between his teeth then pulled away. He stood between her legs and snaked his hand beneath her hips. As he pressed her, she realized he was turning her over. She rolled to her stomach and heard the sound of him sliding his briefs to the floor.

Severus climbed over Hermione and aligned his body with hers, leaving no space between them. She was pinned against the bed and his face was mere inches from hers when he slid his arm between her bare skin and the bed to encircle her neck. He held her close and she felt secure, needed, and slightly immobile beneath his grasp.

She lifted her head slightly in an effort to see more of his face but her ability to move was severely restricted. As she arched her back slightly Severus turned his head to meet her lips. She was straining against him and could only kiss him momentarily before her head fell back to the bed.

Severus pulled his hips back slightly and used his free hand to align his hard member with her pussy, which was still sodden from her release and his saliva. He easily slid between her lips and slowly made his way to her core. As he firmly planted himself inside her they both released guttural moans of pleasure and fulfillment.

Once he was placed as deeply inside her as Hermione believe he could go, he seemed to wiggle slightly and his hips pressed her into the mattress. Her legs separated a fraction of an inch more and she cried out when she felt him graze her cervix.

"You're ok," he murmured as he smoothed her hair back from her cheek with the hand that was wrapped around her body. "Take me."

Hermione swallowed and nodded as he subtlety rocked inside her. He stayed buried and moved steadily as her body accepted him. She felt equally relaxed and as if her body was on pins and needles while he filled her with agonizingly deep and languid strokes.

Severus finally felt her relax in his arms. He was certain that she hadn't realized it, but her breathing slowed and her muscle tension released and she grew accustomed to the deep mix of pleasure and subtle pain he was giving to her. She certainly had adjusted to the pressure his arm was placing on her delicate throat.

He thrust into her and held his hips still. She moaned as he opened her, put pressure against her neck, and accommodated him. She shuttered and breathed deeply in his arms when he kissed the side of her face.

"Do you know anything about the lithop plant?"

Hermione opened her eyes. "I'm sorry?"

"The lithop plant. Have you heard of it?" He slowly rocked his hips as he let the question wash over her.

"No. I can't say that I have." Her voice had a slight edge.

Severus tightened his arm around her and quickened his pace slightly. "The lithop plant is basically a stone. It looks like a stone anyhow. The pebble plant. They are native to Botswana and various parts of Southern Africa."

It was quiet for a moment. "Why are we talking about plants, Severus?"

He chuckled into her hair as he stroked her inside. "Lithop is used to brew several emotion concealing potions. It means stone-face. It looks like stone, but it isn't." He was quiet for a moment. "I've always liked the lithop plant. People don't know what it is so they dismiss it. But then they see it bloom and..."

"Yes," she utter suddenly as she pushed back against him. "You know I'm yours," she said on a deep sigh.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I'm talking about myself," he explained.

"Maybe so. But you're also talking about us." She swiveled her hips and, while taking over a bit of control, elicited a deep groan from him. "And if you were to ask, the answer would be yes."

"Ask you what?" He was unsure what she was getting at or if she was even coherent.

Hermione sighed. "I think I've always been a pebble plant. Foolishly unsuspecting at first glance..." Hermione bit her lip and suddenly smothered all of the candles in the room as well as the fireplace in a flourish of intense wandless magic that took Severus' breath away. In the pitch darkness his lips found hers while the scent of smoke, burnt wax, and embers filled the room.

She rocked her hips around his cock. "Unsuspecting as first, but actually incredible as hell."

"Fuckkkk," Severus moaned as she enraptured him with her words and the rocking of her hips. Feeling as if he would explode, he tightened his grip around her throat.

"You. Are. Mine." He growled as he whipped his hips and prepared to let himself come deep inside her.

"I already said yes," she breathed as he moaned against her hair and his hot seed flooded her body.


	24. Twenty Four

Hermione returned from the bathroom and slipped back between the sheets. He grabbed her hip and pulled her close to his naked body. He enjoyed the warmth of her bare skin against his and relished in the feeling of her in his arms.

Hermione was curled up comfortably in the crook of his arm. The cool evening air filled their room as their bodies and hearts recovered from their lovemaking. Hermione stared up at him with big, tired eyes. Several moments later he rolled onto his hip to face her.

"I need you to lay on your back, Hermione."

She grumbled into the fold of his neck.

"Hermione," he repeated again, "roll onto your back."

"I don't want to do it," she said. Severus propped himself up on his elbow to look at her, surprised by her protest.

"Can you explain to me what you mean?" His eyes bore in hers as he tried to control his confusion and frustration. He loved Hermione dearly, but didn't appreciate her flipping the script on him.

She looked up at him nervously but didn't reply. Taking a deep breath, Severus traced his fingertips across her shoulder. "Hermione, you know just as well as I do that the charm in the only protection we have. You are young and, I'm sure, very fertile..."

Hermione laced her fingers with his and looked up at him with large doe eyes. "I didn't know you had wanted a child before tonight," she said.

"That was a long time ago. I don't know if I still want it. I have an entire school to run..."

"I don't think one just stops wanting that," Hermione interrupted with a hint of sadness in her voice. Severus sighed deeply before taking her back into the fold of his arms. His mind raced as he held her. What would be the consequence of foregoing the contraceptive charm? The stupid question nearly made him laugh. He knew precisely what the consequence would be.

He hadn't thought about bringing a child into his life in years. Now, the renewed thought made him feel an odd mix of emotions. He felt damn near giddy at the thought of Hermione carrying their baby. Giddy, that is until his thoughts settled one the amount of time and work a baby would require that he simply did not have. Severus took a deep breath.

"Can we discuss this further before making any decisions? I don't feel comfortable changing our lives so dramatically on a whim," he said calmly.

Hermione felt slightly disappointed, but understood. It wasn't like her to try and make such a huge decision without more careful consideration. She nodded and rolled to her back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. As far as I'm concerned you just gave me one of the most interesting prospects to think about that I've had in a long time." Severus ran his hand lovingly over her abdomen before reaching for his wand and beginning the short incantation.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

When morning light flooded the small house, Hermione was snoring peacefully on her pillow. Severus, however, had experienced trouble sleeping most of the night. He went down to the kitchen around 5:30 to make some tea and sat sipping it beside her in bed. A warning charm was placed on her cup for when she woke.

Severus scratched notes into the pages of a blank book. As much as he tried not to think of it tonight, he couldn't get Hermione's proposition out of his head. Would it be so wrong to stop using the charm and see what happened?

He had spent the better part of two decades disliking other people's children. Even as Headmaster he found it difficult to tolerate most of the childish nonsense brought to his desk. Plus, he had so much work to do. Frankly, so did Hermione. There wasn't any time for a child. They would need to raise their family at Hogwarts and, do what then, convert their offices in nurseries? He underscored the word time and tossed down his quill.

He watched her breathing beside him as he took another sip of his tea. Her hair fell around her face in loose ringlets that had been thoroughly mussed during their lovemaking. He loved the way her body glowed with a delicate flush after her orgasm. He loved the way her hair became more and more wild.

He put the mug down and picked up his quill again. Thinking momentarily, he began scratching again. He had wanted love for so long, and now he had it. He was a much better man for it, that was true. Whether he liked it or not, everyone knew that Hermione had help him claw his way back from the shell of a man he had become.

And he wanted to see her pregnant. Pregnant with his child. Of that he was damn sure. As much as he tried to push the thought away, whenever he looked at her now he could imagine the swell of her belly concealed beneath her teaching robes until they felt ready to tell staff. It had been a long time since he dreamed of raising a family of his own and giving them everything he had never had as a child. Now that the dream had been reignited he couldn't seem to snuff it out.

He closed the notebook and placed it on the bedside table. He slid down in bed and pulled the covers down to Hermione's waist. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took before he rubbed her stomach gently. The contact was soft and unlikely to wake her.

Severus trailed his fingers over the planes of her skin. Rather than pushing the dream away, he figured he could never make a decision without indulging the thought. He closed his eyes and imagined the swell of her body, imagined his hand being kicked by tiny baby feet, imagined her strength when she gave birth, and settled his imagination on the sight of their child suckling at her breast. Subconsciously, he found his hand has migrated to her chest and was tugging on her nipple ever so gently.

In that moment he realized he had zero control over these emotions. Yes, he had constructed a lengthy con list in his notebook, but it didn't seem to matter. With a begrudging mix of excitement and dread, he realized that he knew precisely what he wanted.

Later that morning, while the two were preparing a light brunch, Severus watched Hermione as she moved about the kitchen, slicing fruit and cleaning as she went.

"We need to get back by noon," she said with a quick glance over her shoulder. "I have work to do for the week and I'm sure you do too. Severus? Are you alright?"

Her voice shook him out of the hazy resolve he had been slipping into all morning. She had already seen the glazed over look in his eye, however. She looked over her shoulder at him quizzically.

"I want it," he said.

"What?" She glanced back at him again. "It'll be ready in a moment. I'm almost done chopping the..."

"I'm not talking about the fruit, Hermione."

She stopped slicing and dried her hands on a tea towel. Hermione turned around to face him and leaned against the counter, confusion written all over her face. "I want it as in you want to be back at Hogwarts by noon too?" Her voice was a question as she asked. "Severus I don't understand what has gotten into you. You seem distant. Are you sure everything is alright?"

Severus stood from his kitchen stool and walked over to her. Hermione was taken aback as he pressed the length of his body against hers and raked his hands into her hair. Hermione suddenly felt heady from the contact. She felt her breathing catch as she felt his weight putting pressure against the sensitive space between her legs. Severus worked his hands into her hair and Hermione's eyes fell closed. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I didn't sleep well last night," he said calmly.

"I can tell. You seem tired," Hermione replied.

"Yes, but that's not it." He let his hands slide down her body and arms, holding her hands and lacing her fingers with his. "You have awaken things within me that I thought had long since died. You have made me love my life and now all the dreams I had and let die can come back. Hermione, my love, I didn't sleep last night because all I could think about was you carrying my baby and now I can't get it out of my head. And frankly I don't want to get it out of my head."

He took a cleansing, steadying breath to stabilize himself from the emotional exertion it took for him to say that out loud. It took Hermione a moment to register all that he had said. She thought to reply, but instead she smiled simply. Standing on her toes, she captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Severus' arm snaked around her body to support the small of her back. As their passion intensified, she found herself squirming for purchase against him. Severus slid his hands below her arse and lifted her from her spot to place her on the countertop. As they readjusted their position and he moved between her open legs, Hermione moaned with pleasure while he reignited the kiss.

Within moments she felt her shirt being pulled over her head. Once her breasts were exposed he began kissing every exposed inch on skin before him. She moaned as he sucked a pert nipple into his mouth. When he released the sensitive bud, his voice spoke in a needy tone. "I need you. I need all of this."

Her head fell back in ecstasy at his words. "Inside me," she breathed. "Please, I need you inside me."

Severus growled and swiftly removed her pants. He freed his cock from the confines of his fly and let his trousers hang off his hips. Hermione placed one foot on the kitchen counter and he slid into her.

Her head instantly fell back against the cabinet. He didn't give her much time to acclimate to his entrance. Truthfully, Severus knew he was loosing all of his self control. Ever since the prospect of truly building a family with her entered his mind he couldn't seem to come off of the cloud he was on. An animalistic drive, the urge to devour her, was too strong to resist. He nearly removed himself completely before he slammed back into her moistening center again and again and again. He felt dizzy. He felt overwhelmed. She was digging her nails into his crisp oxford shirt and he barely realized at first.

"Severussssssssss," she screamed with abandon, causing his eyes to snap open and fall on her. His sudden alertness allowed him to take in the sight as if he were an observer in his own life and he couldn't believe this beautiful, intelligent, strong as hell woman was screaming for him.

It was all too much to take. He grabbed her hips firmly and whipped into her as they road out her orgasm together. He felt the walls of her pussy shutter and tighten around him and within moments of her wet release he was flooding her body with his own.

He let his forehead fall against hers as their breathing and heartbeats regulated. Once he had steadied, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. His softening member slid from her body and he made to stand before her.

"No charm?" Her voice was a throaty whisper, the question sounded like a plea.

Severus adjusted his trousers and fastened them on his hips. "No. No charm."


	25. Twenty Five

Severus was sipping a glass of Ogden's Finest in his sitting room late one evening. He was re-reading an old potion's textbook and enjoying his drink after what had been a very busy week. The end of term was quickly approaching and he was certain he hadn't had a proper drink in weeks. Every time he had finally met his obligations and tied up all the loose ends, it seemed another responsibly fell into his lap.

Finally every box on his current to-do list was checked. He was reluctant to let Hermione take over his evening rounds, but she was insistent that he needed to take some time to himself. Naturally, he protested at first, but she was already clasping her cloak around her shoulders and making her way to the door without giving him a moment's rebuttal.

Time was a curious thing. He was sitting before the warm fire and sipping from his glass as he reflected on the past few weeks. He was very busy and found himself tired at the end of each day, but somehow he and Hermione had found more time than ever before for making love. They typically maintained a generous amount of intimacy in their relationship, but that past several weeks had proven they could always make time for more.

It was as if a second spark had ignited between the both of them ever since they opened their relationship to include discussion of marriage and family. There was a kindling deep inside both of them that came to life and their passion couldn't be snuffed out. It seemed to him that they were existing in a constant state of heightened arousal now. Now, they were always flirting with one another and couldn't keep their bodies apart.

Earlier that day, Hermione barged into his office and abruptly sat on his desk. With very few words and a devilish smile she made her wants abundantly clear. It didn't take him to long decide to take her right there. He hiked up her robes and pulled down her knickers so that he could enter her. She spilled a nearly full bottle of ink when she shuttered and came all over his desk and he wasn't the slightest bit annoyed.

Severus was sure that the impromptu romp was in response to his proposition the day before. He swept into the potion's classroom ten minutes before her class began. She was pulling ingredients out of the storeroom when he entered behind her, shut the door, and quickly cast Muffliato.

"Severus! What the hell are you doing here!?" Her voice was shrill with surprise as he descended on her. He lifted the hem of her robes with a devious smirk on his face. "I have class in ten minutes!"

"Perfect," he purred as he kissed her neck and ran his hand up her thigh.

"It's not enough time!" She tried to swat him away.

"Trust me, it's enough time," he replied as his fingers snaked inside her lace knickers. He rubbed her clit and when her breathing hitched he knew he was in. He fucked her wildly in the storeroom and kissed her gently before leaving. As he exited the classroom he nodded to the students coming into class and chuckled at the frazzled and post-orgasmic state he had left Hermione to carry on in.

Now that she was off doing his rounds and he was rolling his drink around in its glass he couldn't help but fantasize about taking her again. Their quickies were nothing short of fantastic, but they were nothing compared to the passionate, sensual, practiced love they made in the confines of their own quarters. Nothing relaxed Severus more than their sex, which always ended with moans and cries of passion while he spilled his seed inside of her. They had not cast the contraceptive charm in weeks and he had zero regret about it. Frankly, it seemed that foregoing it turned them both on more and, he realized, was likely part of the reason for their increased sexual appetites.

There was something so beautifully passionate and free about being able to shoot his semen into her with abandon and that she wanted it there. She craved his come. She even begged for it sometimes. Oftentimes, after he unloaded into her, she would sit back with a grin like a satisfied Cheshire Cat. At night, when he would lay down beside her, his hand would make its way to her abdomen and he allowed himself the moment to indulge his greatest hope.

He smiled to himself and took a sip of Ogden's before glancing at the clock in the sitting room. She would be back any moment. He placed the glass on the side table and settled back into his reading while he waited for her to return.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione had caught three students out of bed, two others in the midst of a heated argument by The Great Hall, and broke up two sets of couples snogging in alcoves before she had been on rounds for thirty minutes.

She rubbed her temples as she walked. Making rounds was unequivocally the worst part of her duties at Hogwarts. She detested rounds. You never found anything you wanted to find while making rounds. Occasionally nothing of interest happened on rounds, but it was mostly just a two hour marathon of point deduction and detention assigning. Regardless, it was always boring and Hermione had other things she would rather be doing.

As the end of term approached, Hermione was looking forward to having some time off more than she could express. She was tired. To say a lot had happened in the past year was an understatement. Nevertheless, she was thrilled because Severus had been happier in recent weeks than he had been in all the time she'd known him.

Something had changed between them since deciding to stop using the contraceptive charm. There was an increased passion between them and it was difficult to keep their hands off of each other. The most difficult times were easily during meals in The Great Hall. Severus and Hermione had grown so accustomed to being intimate in private that it made it difficult to remain composed and professional in public settings. Severus would sometimes place his hand on her knee under the table and it always piqued her fantasies. She could never admit how she imagined him taking her on the staff table once or twice.

As she walked the dark castle halls there was nothing she wanted more than to return back to her quarters and climb into bed with Severus. She was happy to give him the night off, but she would be relieved when the night was over and she could pass a few hours with him.

She heard the sound of someone pacing around the corner. Concerned, Hermione followed the sound and expected to find a disgruntled student. When she rounded the corner, however, she saw the back of a very familiar head.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

He started and turned to face her. Harry quickly closed the space between them and put his hands on her shoulders. He was trying to look composed, but Hermione saw a glimmer of something else in his eyes.

"Hermione! What are you doing? It isn't safe." His voice sounded slightly frantic.

"Harry," she replied carefully, removing his hands from her shoulders. "Why aren't you in Hogsmeade with Ginny? You aren't on schedule..."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he eyed her with complete confusion. "Hogsmeade? Why would I stay there when Voldemort is here, he's here!"

Hermione took a deep breath and rubbed his arm. "Harry, no." She sighed. "That was years ago—"

His eyes had a glossy finish. "Professor Snape! He's hurt. Hermione you need to go to him I think you're the only one who..."

She rubbed his arm affectionately. "Harry, you are having some sort of episode."

"Harry!" Ginny's voice was shrill as she ran down the hallway. Her cloak hung open to accommodate her very pregnant stomach. She stopped before him and took his hands. "I have been looking everywhere- Harry, look at me."

Hermione watched as Harry's attention focused on Ginny. He quieted and she saw him take several steadying and calming breaths while he made eye contact with his wife.

"Harry," Ginny said firmly, "this is not real. It is all over and has been over for a long time. Don't let yourself go back there. Everything is fine." She took his right hand and placed it on the swell of her belly. "Everything is fine."

Harry took several more deep breaths while he stared into Ginny's eyes. Finally, he looked as if he had deflated and wrapped his wife in a strong and consuming embrace. Unsure of what to do, Hermione watched on in shock and saw a tear roll down Harry's cheek. She felt as if she'd cry herself at the sight. She waited for what seemed like forever for him to look somewhat recovered.

"Does this happen often?" Hermione's voice was a whisper but the question echoed through the hall. Ginny turned to look at her but she didn't let go of her husband.

"No, not often. End of term. It seems like the time of year..." Ginny's eyes were sad and Hermione nodded in understanding. "We aren't sure what to do. He has seen every healer and specialist we can get our hands on but none of them seem able to...help his beat it."

Hermione sighed sadly and went to her friends. "I'm so sorry. I'll have rooms made up for you both. It's late..."

Ginny thanked Hermione as Harry hung his head. Hermione enveloped then both in hugs, but when she wrapped her arms around Harry, she noticed that he felt weak and she had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

Once she ensured that Harry and Ginny were taken care of for the evening, she glanced at her watch to realize that her rounds had officially ended ten minutes ago and she quickly made her way back to Severus.

She came in, quick and frantic, like a summer storm. The door slammed shut behind her and she unfastened her cloak, allowing it to fall to the floor rather than hang it on a hook. Severus looked over his shoulder as she made her way around him to stand between the fireplace and his chair.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you..." he said as he placed his book on the table. His voice was heavy with concern and she waved him away.

"I ran into Harry. He isn't on schedule and he was having some kind of, I don't know... night terror. Well, I'm not sure what it was he wasn't sleepwalking. I wouldn't have known what to do but thankfully Ginny turned up," she relayed. Then her voice dropped to a whisper. "He thought it was that night, Severus. He was completely immersed in it. When he saw me he even said that I needed to go save you."

Severus tried to read her expression and all he saw was panic and fear. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. He moved his left leg to the side in order to bring her between his splayed thighs. "Is he alright now? Where are they?"

Hermione found that his close proximity helped her relax and she breathed deeply. "He's fine now I had rooms made up so they didn't have to go all the way home."

Severus nodded and then looked back to Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's just painful to see him like that." She tried to keep herself from crying. "Ginny said that it doesn't happen a lot. She said that end of term seems to trigger it. And that no one has been able to help him."

Severus stroked her hand lovingly. "The timing certainly makes sense. I will meet with them both tomorrow and see if there is anything I can do." She nodded and wiped a tear away from her eye with her free hand.

Severus pulled her into his lap. He picked up his glass and tilted it towards her to gesture that she could have a sip if she'd like. She accepted the spirit and enjoyed the warm burn in her throat.

Severus replaced the glass on the side table and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "Was everything else alright while you were making rounds?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm tired, though. Come to bed with me?"

Severus smiled kissed her. "I thought you'd never ask." She climbed off his lap and he gave her arse a quick swat as he followed her to the bedroom.


	26. TwentySix

Ginny washed her face with warm water and glanced at Harry in the mirror. He had helped himself to a book from a shelf in the small room Hermione had arranged for them and was reading in bed. Ginny was relieved that he was calm, but damn did he look ragged. Her heart sank as she wished for a way to comfort him and take his hurt away. She wondered briefly if staying at Hogwarts for the night was a bad idea, but Harry looked relatively comfortable. Nevertheless, she couldn't imagine that he felt good about staying in the castle after what had just transpired.

"We can go home," she called from the bathroom, "if you'd like."

Harry didn't look up from his book. He waited a moment. "No, I'm alright. It's too late. We need some rest."

Ginny climbed into bed beside him. Earlier, since they didn't have any pajamas, Harry had suggested transfiguring some from towels. Ginny shook her head, however, and requested Harry's undershirt. She took off her clothing and stretched the white cotton over her belly. Harry stripped down to his boxers.

Now, as she settled in beside him, she pulled the blanket over herself and enjoyed the feeling of her bare thigh grazing his equally bare leg. Her limbs entangled with his and she watched him reading. The moments seemed to pass slowly. Ginny was tired but as much as she tried to relax she just found it impossible to quiet her mind. Her fingers twisted and twirled the edges of the sheet and Harry glanced at her a few times before closing the book and facing her.

"Ginny," he said in a tired whisper, "I am so sorry. I really didn't think it was going to happen. I haven't had a nightmare in a long time and I thought it'd be fine."

She nodded and rubbed her leg against his. "Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault." She sucked on her bottom lip. "But I do think it's exacerbated by drinking."

Harry hung is head in shame. "I'm sorry. I really thought it would be fine. I only had a few..."

"Shh. Harry, you don't need to apologize. You don't deserve this. It's just scary for me. When I started to worry I apparated to Ron's and he said you'd left the pub an hour before he did." There was deep sadness and concern in her eyes. Ginny let her hand soothingly massage and stroke his thigh. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry replied as he planted a kiss in her hair. He let his hand find its way to her swollen belly. "How are you two feeling?"

Ginny smirked. "Better now that we're not looking for you in pubs."

Harry sighed and placed his head on Ginny's chest. She laced her fingers into his hair and scratched l his scalp softly. Harry was soothed by the steady rhythm of her breathing and ultimately he found himself drifting off to sleep. Ginny, however, had trouble. As Harry snored softly she couldn't help but replay his episodes in her mind. There was the time she found him screaming in the woods outside Hogsmeade and the time he was muttering and pacing at King's Cross station. The worst was certainly when she found him panicking in the streets around the Dursley's home. She tried to shake the thought away but no matter how hard she tried it didn't seem to go.

She felt a rolling sensation in her stomach. Suddenly her attention shifted to then protruding bulge low in her abdomen that resembled and elbow. She ran her fingertips over the lump. She tickled the protrusion gently and felt it quickly retreat and then jam out again. Chuckling, she rubbed the tiny bump soothingly until the child inside her stilled and they both drifted to sleep.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Bright spring light flooded the high windows in the Headmaster's office. Hermione bustled about the space as Severus sat at his desk; shuffling paperwork and completing correspondences. Hermione straightened several books that had toppled on one of the shelves by the door. As she moved them back into their proper positions, she pursed her lips at the line of dust that was left on her finger.

"Severus," she scolded as she walked toward his desk. "Your upper shelves are filthy." She took a quill from the pot on his desk and transfigured it into a duster. Returning to the shelf, she stepped up the first two rungs of the rolling ladder in order to reach the offending area.

Severus peered at her from beneath heavily lidded eyes. He enjoyed the curve of her calves and the arch of her back as she swiped at the dirt and grime.

"I haven't cast a dusting charm in far too long," he reflected as he watched her. Severus stood and approached her. His hand snaked beneath the hem of her skirt to squeeze her arse as she worked. "I'll never get tired of watching you clean though," he said with a hint of playful malice in his voice.

Hermione smirked and looked back at him. "I'm beginning to think this might be some kind of conspiracy."

He planted a chaste kiss on her lips and swatted her arse hard enough to make her squeal before returning to his desk.

Hermione jumped when Harry and Ginny knocked against the oaken office door. Hermione called for them to enter and carefully descended the ladder. Casting a silent spell and charm, she transfigured the duster back into its original form and sent the quill traveling back to its place on Severus' desk. Hermione turned to the door and immediately enveloped Harry in a loving embrace just as the door closed behind him and his wife.

Severus stood behind the desk in greeting. He nodded to them, but didn't smile. Hermione wasn't totally surprise by that, but he was noticeably colder than just moments before.

Harry and Ginny made their way to the chairs adjacent the large desk and Hermione dragged a stool from the corner of the room. They all sat, and Hermione could sense Severus' discomfort. He seemed more tense than usual. His expression was that of a concerned father.

"Harry," he began solemnly as he sat back down in his chair, "I'm terribly sorry to hear what you and Mrs. Potter have been dealing with. I know how difficult it is to..."

"Thank you," Harry interrupted. "I appreciate your concern, Headmaster, but unfortunately there isn't anything that can be done to...eliminate these nightmares." Harry's hands twisted in his lap.

Severus nodded respectfully. Hermione looked between Harry and Severus as she waited for someone to speak. She glanced at Ginny, who was anxiously twisting and picking at the fabric of her skirt.

"I can help you, Potter." Severus' words hung in the air like a pendent. The statement hung between them for far too long.

Hermione was taken aback. She glanced between Harry and Ginny. Ginny's hand had quickly stopped picking at her clothing to grasp her husband's knee. She rubbed it gently as it had now started to bounce and tremble with Harry's anxiety. Harry swallowed deeply.

"Headmaster, I don't know what you mean," Harry raked his fingers through his hair.

Severus opened a drawer on the right side of his desk. Reaching inside, he extracted a small vile that contained a pearlescent liquid the color of sapphires. Severus places the potion on the desk and spun the vile so Harry and Ginny could read the label.

"Organorum diapsalma," Harry read in a whisper. He furrowed his brow and looked at his former professor. "What is-"

"This is a potion I have created. It has been carefully cultivated to, for lack of a better word, pause trauma reactivity in the brain. In short, when you take it, it eliminates the users common triggers to their PTSD when they can anticipate them. This works particularly well when people are set off, it you will, by specific places or times of year," Severus took a deep breath and watch Harry carefully.

"So far I am the only person to have taken it," Severus continued. "It doesn't eliminate the memories or pain or any of what happened but it does give us the opportunity to avoid slipping back to dark places."

Hermione and Ginny stared at Harry. He watched the shimmering glow emanating for the vile. "You've taken it?" Harry asked without looking up.

"Yes. It helps," Severus replied.

Harry was quiet again for a long time.

"On some level I always knew, ever since the start, that the memories from all that happened would haunt me in one way or another." Harry's eyes were glazed as spoke, still watching the potion. Then, suddenly, he made eye contact with Severus. "But, Headmaster, look at all we have!" He gestured to Ginny and then to Hermione before continuing. "We won. Love won. I shouldn't feel like this-"

Severus interrupted by raising his hand to Harry, signaling for him to stop. Harry stopped speaking immediately.

"Yes, Harry, we did win. Love did win. And love heals. But love does not erase. It cannot do that. It should not do that." Severus paused and watched Harry as he processed his words. Realizing Harry didn't know how to reply, Severus continued.

"Hermione's love didn't make all of my pain go away. Her love made me want to grow through the pain...to be with her. Just the way you feel about Ginevra, I'm sure. But unfortunately, as much as we'd all like it to be true, love isn't able to erase all the bad so we only feel the good. Love makes us seek the good. Taming the bad is a whole different beast." Severus pushed the vile closer to Harry and he picked it up. Severus leaned back in his chair.

"One drop, beneath the tongue. I have only been brewing it in small quantities so if it helps give me a few days notice and I'll brew more. And do not ingest more than once a day. It should stop the night terrors completely, but it won't make the memories go away."

"I don't know how to thank you," Harry said quietly as his eyes met Severus' gaze.

"Just don't name your kid after me. I hate when people pay tribute that way. Merlin knows a few good deeds doesn't make one a saint," Severus replied as his trademark smirk spread across his face.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

"Care to tell me a bit more about organorum diapsalma?" Hermione's words sounded more like an obligatory request than a question. "Where did this come from and why haven't I heard of it?" Her tone was matter of fact, but as she closed her book and placed it on the bedside table, Severus could tell she was slightly annoyed. He slid into bed beside her and propped himself up on his elbow.

"What do you want to know?"

Hermione huffed slightly. "Oh, I don't know, it just seems like developing a brand new potion might be something your wife would be aware of!"

Severus smirked. "My wife, huh?"

Hermione's voice lost the slight edge it had developed as she responded with a small smile and swatted his arm. "It's just that I thought you would have told me about a new potion and...I don't like not knowing what you are taking."

Severus sighed. "I understand that. I don't take it much though. Not anymore. But, Hermione, this isn't a new potion. This recipe is at least 20 years old now."

Hermione looked confused. "I thought you made it because of Voldemort, and the war."

Severus shook his head. "No. I developed it years ago because I couldn't stand going back to Spinner's End. All the memories were too much and I needed something to make it tolerable. And I needed to be able to escape when those memories were overtaking me," he paused, "and I'm certain it will help Harry quiet his mind."

Hermione let his words sink in. She often failed to acknowledge the sheer amount of pain Severus had endured throughout his life. She gazed into his eyes lovingly as she let the weight of his life flood her. She felt a sudden tear form at the corner of her eye and quickly tried to wipe it away before he noticed.

He did notice, however, and he quickly grabbed her wrist before she was able to whisk the moisture away. "Do not ever hide your tears from me," he whispered. "They are evidence of your love. They help our love grow."

She smiled and nodded to him through the thin veil of her tears. Severus wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her flush against his body before passionately kissing her soft lips.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

A/N: Readers; my goodness can I indulge myself in gushing over this chapter? I am in love with it! I am forcing myself to post for fear of overworking it more than I probably already have. This chapter was difficult to write at first, but then pieces started coming together!

Are you still with me?! Do you want more?! This story certainly isn't done yet!!!


	27. TwentySeven

Severus turned the pages of his notebook as he sat in bed. He licked the pad of his thumb as he went back and forth amongst his notes on organorum diapsalma. He was writing in a margin as he reread old notes in order to anticipate brewing a larger quantity the next time. His recently procured reading glasses were perched on his nose and he pressed them firmly back into place as they threatened to slide down. Finally he felt tired of the back and forth flipping and called for Hermione, who was preparing for bed in the bathroom mirror.

"Hermione?!" His voice cut through the air as she dragged a comb through her freshly washed hair. There was a question and some urgency there.

"Mmhm," she replied as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

"I am converting the recipe for organirum diapsalma to a larger quantity. Are you free to brew tomorrow evening?"

Hermione thought momentarily before replying. "I have office hours until seven. I can do it after that," she replied.

Severus bit his lip as he thought. He had been hoping for an earlier start time since this particular potion took some time to stew. "Alright," he replied, sounding slightly disappointed. "We can do it then."

"I can begin earlier the following day..." she began.

"No, no. It isn't necessary. I can ready everything while you are finishing up," he said calmly.

Hermione came into the bedroom and climbed into bed beside him. She tossed her robe on a nearby chair as she slipped between the sheets in a light satin nightgown. The dungeon quarters they kept were always chilly, but now that spring was upon them one could reasonably wear lighter clothing if they were wrapped in warm bedding or sitting by the fire. Hermione and Severus had discussed moving their quarters multiple times, but the change ultimately never came to fruition. There was something comforting, familiar, and cozy about their arrangement that they couldn't let go.

Hermione leaned over him to look inside his notebook. She grazed over his notes and read his annotations. Suddenly, she looked at him. "This will take all night."

"Well, yes. It is slow to stew." Severus closed the notebook and placed his glasses on top. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I'm sorry. You don't have to brew it with me. It'll be a long night."

"No, no, no," she said firmly, swatting at his hand. "Of course I'm going to brew it with you."

Severus smirked gently, cloaking the relief that he felt. If he had to brew alone it would be fine, but he much preferred brewing with her.

"If students are not coming I will end my office hours early," she said as she fell back on her pillows. Picking up her book from her nightstand, she opened to the page she had left dog eared at the corner and resumed reading.

Severus watched her momentarily. He loved the way she bit her lip as she concentrated and the way her eyes moved back and forth over the lines of text. He found that his hand was caressing her bare thigh beneath the blankets. How long had he been doing that? She didn't mind, so he indulged himself by slipping his fingers beneath her pantyline to relish in the feel of her soft skin.

"Hermione," he pleaded. His voice was near a whisper.

"Hmm?" Her eyebrow rose in question but she didn't look at him. She continued reading.

Severus stroked the skin at the apex of her thigh with his fingers. "If I asked you to marry me, what would you say? Do you even want to get married?" His second question was rushed and uncomfortable. He looked nervous and annoyed as the question tumbled from his lips.

Hermione smirked at his discomfort. "If you asked me to get married I would say yes," she explained clearly. .

Severus nodded and sat back on his pillows. He withdrew his hand from her warm skin and picked his book and glasses back up off of the nightstand, all the while thinking about the small box that was hidden inside the drawer.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus moved busily around the small lab attached to Hermione's office off of the potion's classroom. He was quickly retrieving equipment and ingredients both by magic and by hand as he set up to brew the potion. He was grateful that Hermione was willing to brew with him because he loved having her there. He loved that they mostly brewed in comfortable silence. Minimal verbal exchanges passed between them and when they did talk it was usually something humorous or light that had nothing to do with the potion. When they brewed together it was as if their actions finished each other's sentences. They ran like a well oiled machine.

However, this time he felt slightly uncomfortable and he wondered if she would notice. With less confidence than he typically had before brewing, he felt slightly stupid now for returning to their chambers to slide the small ring box from his nightstand into the front pocket of his trousers. He had been halfway to the potion's classroom when, on a whim, he decided that he should have it on him this evening, even though he didn't have any particular plan. Reacting before he had given himself a moment to think, he felt foolish every time the box pressed his upper thigh. This ring that he hadn't given much thought into bringing was giving him anxiety. He quickly decided to remove the box and he placed it on a high shelf between some scales.

Severus began chopping away and had nearly all of the ingredients prepared when Hermione entered the lab at quarter to seven. She was removing her teaching robes and Severus glanced at her as she transfigured them into a crisp, white apron to wear over her clothes. Hermione then twisted her hair into a knot and secured it at the nape of her neck. She preferred brewing this way.

Severus smiled at her in greeting as he worked. Hermione drank in the sight of him as she joined him at the lab bench. His trousers hung from his hips and his white shirt was unbuttoned at the neck, revealing the faint twisting of the scars there. His sleeves had been rolled up to expose his milky skin and muscular forearms. Hermione was eternally grateful that at this point in his life he reserved his frock coat and formalwear for special occasions in favor of adopting a more casual look. There was little Hermione believed to be sexier than watching him brew in this state.

It looked as if the prep work was nearly all done. Vials and small dishes were lined up along the cauldron in preparation. "What can I do?" She asked as she read the recipe once more from the board.

"Begin combining the first three ingredients in the cauldron. Stir well," he replied as he chopped. Hermione did as he said and set her wand to stir. She watched as he tidied his chopping board and vanished any leftover mess. He began adding ingredients to the stirring cauldron.

"Thank you for brewing with me," he said as he tapped at the cauldron with his wand to raise the flame. "It's always immensely better when your here rather than doing it alone." Hermione found herself blushing at his kind words. She smiled.

"I always enjoy brewing with you. I learn so much from watching you work," she trailed the back of her hand over the front of his shirt. "And let me tell you, you are sexy as all hell when you're working." She bit her bottom lip.

Severus chuckled and smoothed her hair back, allowing his hand to travel down her neck to her back. He squeezed her arse which started her slightly. He pulled her body closer to his. "And you are absolutely breathtaking," his voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke to her. "You always take my breath away."

His lips found hers in a gentle kiss. She leaned into his touch as Severus tilted her head back and revealed the column of her throat. His tongue slid between her throaty moans and he quickly deepened the kiss. He held her body firmly to his until he thought he might clear the countertop with the flick of his wand and put her on top of it rather than brew this potion. He had to break the kiss in order to exclude the thought of stripping her and spreading her legs on the table from his mind.

Hermione smirked naughtily at him as they pulled apart. Severus chuckled as he added another ingredient to the boiling cauldron. The cauldron reacted by producing a foamy bubble which then returned to a typical boil after several moments.

Before long, the potion was acting just as it should and had been set to stew on the bench. Severus sat back on a stool, ringing his hands in his lap. Hermione leaned against the lab bench. Her hair was beginning to frizz from the steam in the air and she tucked a rogue curl behind her ear. She picked up her journal from the counter and began writing some potion's notes.

Severus watched her for a long tine. His demeanor was cool, but truthfully he could not stop thinking about the ring box on the high shelf. He rapped his fingertips against his knee for a moment before standing up and looking at the scales. Hermione looked up from his movements.

"Do you need a scale?" Hermione asked after she had watched him stare at the high shelf for a minute.

"No," Severus said quickly. "I'm just looking."

She nodded before returning to her notes. Severus took a deep breath and quickly snatched the box. As covertly as he could, he slid the box back into his front pocket and turned around to face her.

"Is everything alright?" A quizzical expression was on Hermione's face.

"Fine, yes," Severus said as he approached the potion. He remained composed as he gave the cauldron a few manual stirs before placing the stirring stick back on the counter.

It was nearly midnight and the potion needed little more than periodic watching. Every half hour or so they added a splash more of duodenum extract to the cauldron and kept a slow boil bubbling. Hermione cut through the silence with a loud yawn.

"If you'd like to head to bed I can finish this," he began but Hermione quickly interrupted.

"No, thank you, but I'd prefer to stay and finish this," she said and Severus nodded in acknowledgment of her choice. There were at least four more hours left in the brewing cycle, however, and Severus knew he could not meander about with the presence of the ring box torturing him. Since she had elected to stay with him, he resolved that there was no other time to act than now. Severus took a steadying breath as he watched her writing in her book.

"When is the last time I told you that I love you?" His voice was rushed and made Hermione feel slightly confused. She put her quill in her mouth as a she thought.

"Um, this morning I think. When I was brushing my teeth," she replied.

"Yes, that's right. Too long ago, as I suspected," he replied as he walked towards her. Suddenly there was a gritty quality to his voice and a sultry look in his eye. As he approached, he was smoldering. Hermione closed her notebook and placed it on the counter as her eyes locked with his. He stopped an inch away from her and Hermione had to tilt her head back in order to look up at him. He grazed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Hermione," he swallowed, "I love you more than I ever knew I could love anyone. Every day I am grateful for you and what you have added to my life." He took a deep breath as he caresses her soft skin. He then took his hand in hers. "Will you be my wife?" He didn't take his eyes off of her as his right hand dove into his pocket to retrieve the small ring box. As he opened it, he held it between them. "Please, marry me."

As if he had just remembered there was one other thing he needed to do, he dropped to one knee before her. However, as soon as he was looking up at her Hermione pulled him back to his feet and began kissing him passionately. As she broke the kiss she said "of course" against his lips. Smiles were plastered on both of their faces and they kissed between their words.

Severus took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her delicate finger. He gazed at it there, turning her hand in his, before grabbing her waist and placing her on the lab bench beside the potion. She jumped as it nearly boiled over and Severus quickly flicked his wand to lower the heat.

"Shit!" He muttered as the flame lowered. Hermione chuckled and pulled him back to her. He stood between her splayed thighs and they kissed intensely. His hands did not still on her. They were in her hair, caressing her back, moving over her thighs- he was everywhere. He was devouring her and she didn't mind in the slightest.

Finally, panting, she pushed him away. "We have to concentrate on this potion, Severus. But as soon as we are back in our rooms you are mine." The last three words rolled from her tongue slowly and he could feel his erection straining in his trousers.


	28. TwentyEight

Once the potion had been bottled and stored, Hermione glanced at her watch. It was nearly four in the morning. She stifled a yawn with the back of her left hand. The ring on her finger felt heavy despite its small size. Hermione wasn't used to wearing much jewelry, particularly rings. She had a few pendants that she liked, and a bracelet that had belonged to her mother, but generally she didn't wear much.

As they prepared to leave the lab, Severus flicked his wand to stifle the light in the room. The fires went out and Severus took Hermione's hand. They made their way through the dungeon corridor and quickly headed towards their chambers. Hermione was nearly running in order to keep up with his quick, large strides.

When they approach, the door swung open in recognition of their presence. Once they entered, Hermione shut the door and slid the lock into place. Turning back around, she leaned against the door to catch her breath. Closing her eyes momentarily, she reopened them to move from the door and saw Severus descending upon her. His eyes were smoldering and she felt drawn to him. Severus gracefully laced the fingers on his right hand into the fingers on her left and squeezed gently. Raising her arm to expose the curve of her arm, he pinned her hand above her head. His fingertips grazed her knuckles and he felt the ring perched on her finger. Within moments he was feverishly kissing her and she couldn't have pulled away if she had wanted to. Her free hand was winding into his hair and as she pulled gently he released a soft moan into her mouth.

Hermione felt her body go weak. Had it not been for the closeness of his body to hold her up, she would have become a puddle on the floor. Instead, she savored every one of his deep kisses that smothered her in the most fantastic way when his tongue slid down her throat. Hermione was swallowing his kisses with abandon, causing him to deepen them as much as he could.

Severus quickly began undressing her in the entryway and soon she was stark naked with her arse against the cold door. Her clothes were discarded in a pile by the liquor cabinet. Hermione fumbled with unfastening his trousers. Impatient himself, Severus popped the button of his fly and helped Hermione shuffle his bottom garments off. The moment she tossed the clothing aside her mouth engulfed his hardening cock. Severus was surprised and delighted by her haste as she greedily took him into her mouth.

Severus enjoyed the sight of her as he unbuttoned his shirt and removed the rest of his clothing. Her hand was squeezing the base of his cock and her delicate ring sparkles. Her head was bobbing up and down so rapidly he decided to grab her hair and indulge in her eagerness. Before long his hips were bucking back and forth and he smirked when Hermione's eyes began to water. Several small choking sound came from her. She released him momentarily to take a breath of air but eagerly accepted him back into her mouth.

He was sighing now as he wound her hair into a bun with his fist. Holding her there, he tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were glistening as she took him again and again. Severus decided this was no moment to hold back. He fucked her face thoroughly and saliva began spilling from her mouth to coat his cock. He felt as if he'd explode, but he didn't want to stop. It felt so wonderful. Finally, he had to pull her head back when she looked at him with moist, pleading eyes. The wet dick slid from her mouth with an audible pop that was followed by Hermione's breathless panting.

She looked at him with big eyes, willing to accept more. Severus, however, helped her to her feet and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Any more of that and I'll come sooner than I'd like," he said with a whispered smile. "It's been a very long night. Come take a warm shower with me."

Hermione nodded and followed him through their bedroom. Once in the bathroom, he began running the shower and he emptied the contents of a small vile from the counter into the stream of warm water. The scent of lavender filled the air and Hermione eagerly stepped inside with Severus closing the glass door behind them.

She turned to face him and tilted her head back to let the warm water soak her hair and cleanse her face. Almost instantly she felt light and clean from the flowing, scented water. Her eyes closed as she let the relaxing sensation envelop her.

Severus took a step closer and, reaching around her, began massaging her scalp. Hermione did not attempt to hold back the moan of pleasure that was escaping her. He turned her around and began working a sweet scented shampoo into a rich lather. He spent a long time massaging her head and working the cleanser into her locks.

He rinsed her hair before coating it in conditioner and washing that out too. By the time he had finished his pampering, Hermione felt more relaxed than she could ever remember feeling.

"Turn around," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione did and was met with a rich lather of soap from his hands caressing her neck and breasts. Slowly, his hands moved across her stomach, around to her back, over her arse and between her thighs. Once he began rinsing the soap away, Hermione could feel her legs quivering with her heightened arousal.

As he rinsed her, his fingertips lingered longer than necessary as the apex of her thighs. He rubbed there very gently, but gradually began spreading her lips and allowing her fingers to wander more deeply between the folds. Hermione let out a strangled sigh as she felt the tension in her body mounting, but before long he slid one, then two, fingers inside of her wet channel. He slowly entered her and made sure to reach as deeply as he could. Once his fingers were embedded completely, he slowly began to stroke the foremost wall of her vagina.

The mounting pressure made Hermione want to scream. It was so gentle yet so intense. His languid strokes were tormenting her and she wanted to rock her hips. Severus increased the angle and as he rubbed her he began to feel the fluid pooling inside her.

"Severusss," she breathed, "I going to, to.."

His fingers moved more quickly now. He wanted to feel the warm liquid cascade over his hand and down her legs. The more she twisted and moaned the more he kept his onslaught going.

Finally, a throaty scream cut through the steam in the room. Hermione tried with no avail to grip the slick tile wall. Severus used his other arm to support her back as an earth shattering orgasm overtook her. Warm, wet juice was spilling out of her. Severus wanted all of it.

He removed his fingers and crouched down to capture her clit in his mouth. He sucked and lapped at her sensitive nub and drank her essence as it flooded his mouth. He was intoxicated by the taste of her. Severus couldn't stop himself from encouraging more of her to flow into his mouth, until eventually she was panting and seeming as if she was having trouble standing.

Severus released her and stood. Winding her hair into his hand, he tilted her face back to kiss her deeply. Hermione enjoyed the sweet taste of her come on her mouth even though she was still panting and breathing heavily from her release.

When they broke the kiss, Severus spun her around and pushed her against the wall. She splayed her fingers against he slick tile and Severus nudged her legs apart. He positioned his hard cock between her thighs and as he entered her, he moaned loudly while being sheathed in her warm tunnel. He fucked her quickly; hips snapping back and forth while her body was pressed against the wall. He hooked his arm under one leg and lifted it off the ground in order to pound her more deeply.

The growling in her ear gave way to the fact that he was trying to hold off his orgasm. Hermione's insides were deliciously sore and began to spasm around him.

"Severus, please," she begged, "come inside me. I need you now." Her pleading, needy voice was more than enough to send him over the edge. He plunged into her as deeply and forcefully as he could; pinning her against the shower as his warm seed flooded her body.

They remained like that for a long time; breathing heavily and trying to compose themselves. Severus held her tightly so she would not fall until she seemed more steady on her feet and his waning erection began to slip from her body.

She spun around to face him. They both looked ragged and exhausted. It was only a few hours until breakfast, and they both felt utterly exhausted.

Once they had made their way to bed, Hermione yawned as she climbed naked between the sheets.

"I have class at 9 am," she said sleepily.

Severus nodded as he climbed in beside her. "I will have breakfast sent to your office. Try to sleep now." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and within moments they were both fast asleep.

When Severus woke Hermione after their short sleep she had exactly seven minutes to get to class. Faint panic swept over her but ultimately she pulled herself together in a reasonable way. Her hair was tied up behind her in a brass clip. Loose curls fell around her face as she slid into her shoes.

A naked Headmaster watched her from bed. He hadn't moved an inch since stirring her from her deep and overtired slumber. He sat up in bed to watch her get ready. As she hurried around the room, he glanced at the clock. "Five minutes, Professor," he taunted with a cheeky grin.

She swept her hair from her eyes and caught sight of her ring. She looked nervously to Severus.

"What?" Her expression surprised him.

"I should take this off," she said as she removed the ring. Severus outstretched his hand to take the ring and he placed it on his bedside table.

He nodded in understanding. "We will discuss how to handle this later. Truthfully, I haven't given much thought to sharing this news or how best to do it."

Hermione was slightly saddened when she removed the ring. Even though it had only been a few hours, it felt wonderful to have a symbol of his love and she missed it, but worry began to creep over her.

"Severus, do you think the Daily Prophet will report it? They haven't bothered us for years now and..."

"Shh, Hermione, don't worry." He got out of bed and went to hold her. "We don't read it, remember? But, I do think they will make this news spread further than necessary. We will talk about it tonight. You're about to be late."

Hermione glanced at the clock and kisses him hurriedly before quickly speeding off to class.

Severus raked his fingers through his hair and sat back down on the bed. His flaccid penis hung to the side as he draped the duvet over one leg. He picked Hermione's ring up and turned it in his hand, sighing to himself when he thought of all the useless headlines The Daily Profit might run. Severus hadn't picked up the paper in years now and most of the witches and wizards he knew didn't respect the paper any longer. Still, Severus knew he sometimes appeared in stories about Hogwarts. As far as he knew, however, he and Hermione's personal lives hadn't been written about in a while and he was not looking forward to having it talked about again.

He put the ring into his drawer and resolved that he needed to get ready for the day. He pulled on his robe and quickly summoned a house elf. The small assistant appeared almost instantly to comply with his request to rapidly send Hermione a small breakfast. He glanced at the clock, smiling to himself when he saw the time. He knew that it would take her exactly three minutes to get to the classroom if she walked quickly, and that hot tea, a bowl of fruit, and a warm scone would be on her desk when she arrived.


	29. TwentyNine

Hermione was panting as she entered the potion's class. She hadn't run through the corridors, but she had made haste. She nodded in greeting to the students waiting outside before she let the door shut behind her. Catching her breath as she made her way to her desk, she smiled when she saw a small tray set off to the side. Assorted berries, a blueberry scone, and tea just as she liked it with a splash of milk. She ate as quickly as possible and finished wiping some crumbs away as her students began to enter. She flicked her wand at the tray and levitated it onto a shelf out of the way.

The students were busily working on their potions when Hermione felt a dull, aching pain emanating from the lower part of her abdomen. At first she attributed the discomfort to having ate her breakfast too fast, but when the scent of ground dragonwort filled the air she felt as though she might vomit. Dragonwort is notoriously bad smelling, and the students groaned when they read it on the ingredients list. Hermione's brewing experience with the plant, and other fowl-smelling ingredients, had helped her build some tolerance for the off smells. However, today, when she walked by Chuck Winston and he ground his plant to a pulp with a mortal and pestle, Hermione nearly choked. She steadied herself and made her way back towards her desk. She felt dizzy and nauseated as she took a seat and sipped slowly from a glass of water.

As more students began to treat their dragonwort, however, she thought she was going to die. She could feel that the color had drained from her face and she was sweating. She wanted to stand but her vision was blurry.

"Professor? Professor Granger, are you feeling alright?" Sweet Lianna Mott asked in a whispered voice from the front row. "You don't look well."

Hermione tried to look at the girl but she felt dizzy. She couldn't focus.

"No, excuse me." Hermione rose unsteadily from her desk and nearly ran from the classroom. She knocked into the corner of a desk on her way out and nearly fell from loosing her balance.

The students looked to one another dumbfounded as the door swung shut behind her. Professor Granger had never abandoned a class before. They were genuinely concerned as they whispered and looked about. The whispered turned to student suggestions as to how to proceed.

"Someone should go after her!"

"No, no. Just finish the recipe..."

"She'll be back..."

"We need to get Headmaster Snape."

The voices rushed through the room as the students tried to determine what to do. Ultimately, they hadn't made a decision and bickering ensued.

The room fell silent when an angry looking Headmaster Snape barged into he classroom a few minutes later. He strode to the front of the class and turned to face the students.

"I see a recipe on the board. Class ends in ten minutes and I expect your vials labeled and presented at that time." His voice was stern and dry. His trademark disapproval shook the students into submission. At his command panic fell over the room and the students collected themselves to try and catch up with their work. Severus sneered as he watched them before turning his back to sit at his former desk.

A hand shot up in the front row. Severus ignored it. The girl tilted from side to side in her seat to get his attention. Severus ignored it. She was straining before him. Severus ignored it. The girl cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, I'm not sure if you are aware but Professor Granger seems..." The girl looked around nervously.

"I am well aware of your professor's ailment," Severus interrupted with a heavy edge to his voice. "What is your name?"

The pupil looked around nervously. She was sweating from his glare and she swallowed to moisten her throat. The Headmaster seemed annoyed and she feared she was making it worse.

"Lianna, sir. Lianna Mott." Her hands were shaking beneath the table.

Severus leaned back in Hermione's desk chair. "Lianna, thank you for showing concern for Professor Granger. Considering none of the other students in this room felt it was necessary to make me aware of any trouble." Severus spoke slowly and loudly, deliberately causing discomfort to the other students.

"I will be finishing today's class. Professor Granger is being cared for. She spent the evening brewing and may not be feeling well from exhaustion..." he said.

Lianna nodded and smiled before returning her attention to her potion. The other students looked around nervously as they feverishly tried to finish their potions. When the bell rang to signal the end of class, the students delivered their potions to the front of the room and hurried from the room. Once they had all gone, Severus let out the breath he'd been holding for nearly the past ten minutes. He raked his fingers through his hair and let the worry he had been hiding become evident on his face. This day had certainly taken a turn he hadn't been expecting and all he wanted was to know that she was alright.

Severus had been walking to his office from their chambers when he was nearly run over by Hermione running toward their chambers. She looked sick and panicked and drunk all at once. When she saw him she collapsed into his arms and Severus saw panic and nausea across her face. He held her closely as she tried to breathe.

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name is..."

"Severus. I. I'm. Going to be sick. Hurts. So bad." She spoke between heavy breaths.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to their chambers. He quickly placed her on the couch and handed her a vile of anti-nausea potion. It helped instantly, but Hermione still felt unbearable cramping in her stomach and was sweating. He was certain she had a fever from the heat radiating off of her body.

He knelt beside her. "What happened?"

All Hermione could do was shake her head in indication that she had no idea why she suddenly felt this way. Severus conjured a damp cloth and placed it across her forehead.

"I am going to go finish your class. I will cancel the others and then I will be back," he began and Hermione nodded.

"If anything else happens or you feel worse summon Madam Pompfrey. Close your eyes," he explained and Hermione complied. He could tell by her demeanor that the potion was helping, albeit it wasn't enough. He kissed her forehead before heading out to the potion's classroom.

Now, as he sat behind her desk, he scrawled a quick list. He entered the storeroom and began pulling different things from the shelves. As he turned to leave, a potion near the back caught his attention. He almost didn't take it, but as if drawn to it, he picked up that container as well. He placed the items in a basked and, after placing a sign on the door stating that class was cancelled and students should instead report to the library to study, he returned to his chambers and to his Hermione.

When he entered she was fast asleep of the sofa. He felt her forehead and while she was cooler than before, she was still warm. Sweat had dampened her hair and she was curled up on her side. Severus unpacked the basket and placed the items on his desk. He sighed deeply before sitting in one of the wing-back chairs beside her. He raked his hand through his hair as he watched her sleep.

Severus was not sure if he was mindlessly awake and staring off into space or if he had drifted to sleep himself with a book in his lap when a heavy pounding against the door jolted him. Hermione did not stir. He walked to the door knowing full well who the only person willing to rouse him in this manner was. As he expected when he opened the door he saw a disheveled Potter standing between the stone pillars. It was begrudgingly that Severus gave Potter the location of their quarters, but there wasn't much argument to be had considering he was the head auror for Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

"Headmaster Snape," he said hurriedly. Harry attempted to sound authoritarian, but he fell flat. "It has been brought to my attention that Potion's has been cancelled for today," he looked around uncomfortably, "is Hermione here?"

"She is sleeping," Snape replied slowly. "She seems to be ill." His trademark snarl was not lost on Harry.

"Hermione never gets sick," Harry blurted, dropping all pretense. He tried to remain composed but the worry was clear on his face. "What if someone has tried to..."

"Potter," Snape snapped. He spoke slowly and methodically, "I am certain there is no one trying to do anything or harm anyone. We were up all night brewing organorum diapsalma."

Harry nodded as he tried to calm himself. The Headmaster sighed.

"You're concern is well placed. I know how much you love her and you take your responsibilities here very seriously. I appreciate you." Headmaster Snape said carefully. "When she wakes I will tell her you called, and if anything concerning arises you will be the first to know."

Harry was nearly struck dumb by the compliment. He nodded in understanding. "Yes, thank you. Please let me know if there is anything I can do." Harry tapped the doorframe before turning and walking back down the hall.

Severus latched the door and returned to his spot beside Hermione. He resumed his reading, but watched her from the corner of his eye.

Several moments passed before she began to stir. Severus closed his book and placed it on the side table. As she rolled to her back, her eyes fluttered open and her hand began to rub the aching quadrant of her abdomen.

"Are you feeling any better?" Severus asked the question quietly. Hermione hadn't realized he was sitting right there. She turned her head to look at him. She looked exhausted, but nodded slowly.

"It just hurts. Right here," she said as she massaged the tender place.

Severus swallowed. "What else is ailing you?"

"I'm exhausted. I feel too weak to move my limbs. It's all sore. I was nauseous before, after eating breakfast, but not so much anymore," she tried to think of anything else. "I must have picked up some bug."

Severus didn't think this was a bug. He watched her as she rubbed her tender, cramping abdomen. He rose from his spot and made his way to the desk. He began moving things about as he dug around for the container he haphazardly grabbed from the storeroom.

"Oh Severus, I don't think I need anything else right now, I'm starting to feel better..."

He looked at the small container with the jelly-like potion inside. "Not a medication, Hermione," he returned and pulled a chair beside her on the couch. He began unscrewing the lid.

"What is it then?" She asked as she tried to prop herself up on her elbows.

"Lay back," he commanded. His voice was firm, yet compassionate. Regardless, something in his tone told Hermione she shouldn't question him. She rested her head on the pillow and Severus opened her teaching robes and lifted the hem of her shirt slightly. He slid her pants low on her hips to expose the pale skin of her lower abdomen and pubic area. Hermione watched him cautiously as he dipped two fingers into the jelly pot and smeared the cold potion on her skin. He worked it in like petroleum jelly before pointing his wand at the area. He whispered an unfamiliar incantation and within moments Hermione felt a warm heat building in her belly. She looked down and the skin was turning red, as if burned by the sun. It was not painful, but she was sure the spot was warm to the touch.

As Severus whispered the incantation and saw the red coloring blooming where he had placed the jelly he had to force himself to focus on the words. The color and the heat, which appeared nearly immediately, was already telling him what he needed to know. Hermione was pregnant.


	30. Thirty

As Severus finished the incantation, the heat in Hermione's belly began to fade. She stared at Severus, dumbstruck, while he stared at her abdomen. She waited for him to speak and, when he didn't, she began rubbing the lower quadrant of her stomach. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt any longer. Her skin was still warm, but she was surprised she felt better.

"Severus.." she said carefully, "what did you just do?"

He was looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Severus...? What was that incantation?" Hermione's brows furrowed with confusion as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Severus felt as if the blood in his veins had simply stopped flowing. He was frozen. He could not take his gaze away from the waning patch of red skin. Even though he had never used the potion before, it behaved exactly as it was supposed too. Had nothing happened, Severus didn't know if he would have felt sad or indifferent. After all, if her body had not reacted to the incantation and Hermione was not pregnant things would be inconsequential. But that was not the case. Severus had felt heat emanating from her almost instantly. The reason for Hermione's state was abundantly clear.

He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed gently before looking up into her eyes. She looked worried.

"Was that some sort of diagnostic? Severus, what's wrong?" Her voice was shrill.

"Nothing is wrong." His voice was quiet. Then, a small curve formed at the corners of his mouth. A smile spread across his face. "You're pregnant."

He looked at her and saw the torment of realization and conflicting emotion move across her face. She didn't say anything for a long time. She looked puzzled and he could tell she was thinking.

"Well, how do you know?" She asked the question matter of factly and Severus nearly laughed out loud. He rubbed her skin affectionately.

"Your skin was on fire, Hermione," he said with a chuckle. "Had nothing happened when I said the incantation that would have indicated you were not pregnant."

"I don't believe it," she said dumbstruck. Then, a smile spread across her face. "Severus, really? Are you sure?" He began to hear notes of excitement in her voice.

He returned her happiness. "Yes, I'm as sure as anything." He leaned closer and kissed her. "I am concerned, however, about this sickness," he said as he pulled away and sat back in the chair, "the last thing I want is for you to be feeling miserable."

Hermione nodded in uncertain acknowledgment of his concerns. She couldn't afford to feel this way, but she didn't know what to do either. He squeezed her hand and glanced at the clock.

"I have to go take care of things. I want you to rest. We will talk more this evening, but have me contacted if anything is wrong." He stood quickly and went around their chambers collecting several of the books he knew she'd been recently reading. He set them on the coffee table alongside another bottle of the anti nausea potion. She smiled as she watched him. When he leaned down to kiss her goodbye, she could feel her heart fluttering.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips before both were smiling in delight. It took Severus several more minutes to pull himself away and finally force himself to his office.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione felt nauseous for the next few days. Several potions helped calm her symptoms, but there was no denying that she wasn't doing her best. Her ailments went noticed by everyone.

One morning, Hermione sat at the staff table for breakfast. Severus watched as she pushed some fruit around her plate until she felt as if her stomach would upend itself when the pungent aroma of Hagrid's breakfast sausages finally reached her. All at once, she shot up from the table and ran through the staff door. Professor Sprout shot the Headmaster a knowing look before he set down his knife and fork to go after her.

That afternoon, as they toiled in the potion's classroom, Severus expressed that he felt they had no choice but to share the news. He caved, however, when she was adamant about not drawing attention to it just yet. She said she wanted to conduct her days as normally as possible, at least for the time being.

"I just want to process all of it myself. Even though I'm sick, I want to enjoy this...and enjoy it before it's, you know, news," she gesticulated in support of her position as she spoke. "I just want to let it all sink in and let it be between us for now."

Severus ran his fingers through his hair in mild frustration. "At least Madam Pomfrey," he stated. "I would like for her to know."

Hermione nodded in agreement and they met in the Hospital Wing after Hermione's final class of the day. She was feeling much bettter and was relieved to have stomached a slice of toast with jam by this point in the day.

When they entered the medi-witch's ward together, a smile spread across Madam Pomfrey's face. Severus had to fight to stop himself from rolling his eyes when she grinned like a Cheshire Cat and awaited the news she so clearly already knew. Severus glanced at Hermione and, for the first time since he had known her, she seemed painfully oblivious to the fact that their secret wasn't very secret. He nearly chuckled at the thought.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster, and Professor Granger," Madam Pomfrey said with a nod, "how can I be of assistance?" Her gaze lowered to take in the sight of Hermione. Severus could tell Hermione was uncomfortable under her scrutiny. Severus could see that the unwarranted attention made Hermione uncomfortable and had caught her off guard.

"Poppy, there is something we would like to share with you in confidence," Severus said calmly and Hermione watched as the Cheshire Cat's grin grew even wider. Suddenly, he felt an elbow in his ribs.

"Oh bloody hell, Severus, she already knows," Hermione said as she gestured to the giddy witch who was clearly itching to jump up from her desk. "Look at her face."

"Yes, yes," Madam Pomfrey began as she rounded her desk. "It's painfully obvious, dear. I'm sorry to see you are suffering so much or else it likely wouldn't have given you away so soon." Hermione accepted her loving embrace.

"Does everyone know," Hermione asked as Madam Pomfrey moved to hug the Headmaster. She patted his back lovingly before leaning against her desk.

"Well...," a thoughtful expression graced her face, "yes I think just about everyone. McGonagall even."

"How does she know?" Severus looked shocked.

"Well, I told her," she said matter of factly. "You know she owls me almost daily..."

Severus shrugged in reply.

"Well, I just have to say that I could not be happier," she continued busily. "We couldn't have better news for two better people." She gestured for Hermione to follow her to a small examination table in her office. Hermione sat on the bench.

"My, we couldn't have a better thing happen here," she rambled as she began examining Hermione. "I just could not be happier!" Madam Pomfrey smiled so wide that it was simply contagious and Severus and Hermione finally allowed themselves a moment to relax.

That evening, however, they decided that Severus should call an early afternoon staff meeting. He would have liked to have done it first thing in the morning, but Hermione's nausea made it clear that would not be the best time.

At quarter to two Hermione sat in an overstuffed chair, sipping a piping cup of tea in the staff room as they all gathered to wait for the meeting to begin. She blew on her tea gently as she observed the people around her. She was certainly on the receiving end of enough sideways glances to know that everyone at least suspected something.

She drained her mug when Severus entered the room. She had never stopped appreciating the way he commanded attention with his presence. Yes, he was certainly softer now than he had been, but that did not stop every single head from turning the moment he entered a room. The room was silent for a moment while the staff waited for him to speak.

"Professor Granger," he said with a gentle nod in her direction, "if you would please join me."

Hermione set the empty mug on the armrest and stood beside Severus. She took a deep breath before speaking. She felt as if she would hear a pin drop on the hard, stone floor. She could feel the echo of her own voice.

"Severus and I," she began, intentionally foregoing the use of his formal title, "wanted to hold this staff meeting in order to share news of our engagement with you."

Surprised and slightly confused gasps filled the room. That had not been the news most had been expecting to hear, but it was wonderful all the same. Severus cleared his throat over the din.

"We did, however, realize we needed to broaden the intention of this meeting when, shortly after our engagement, we found that Hermione is expecting," Severus added. Professor Sprout nearly howled in excitement and Professor Flitwick turned to Hagrid in excitement. Hagrid was beaming as he stared at Hermione in awe. Madam Pomfrey's eyes began to water at the sight of the smile unfolding on Severus' face.

"Congratulations!" Someone yelled from the room. "Spectacular news!" It was a familiar voice. Severus furrowed his brow.

Hagrid looked shy as he held out Dumbledore's portrait from behind his back. "Err..I'm sorry Headmaster, I know the Headmaster's portraits are not to be taken from the gallery without you knowin but I jus' knew the ole Headmaster here would be 'appy to hear this news with his own two ears." Albus was excitedly clapping as he ran in and out of his frame, obviously spreading the news faster than anyone else possibly could. Severus could only chuckle at the spectacle of it all.

He rubbed Hermione's back lovingly; a public display of affection that they did not typically engage in. Once or twice, he was sure, a member of staff had glimpsed them walking together in the evening or grazing the other with a soft touch; kissing in greeting or departure. That was different, however, than intentionally engaging her as he was now.

Suddenly, as he watched the scene before him, Severus felt overcome with emotion. There wasn't anything in particular that he wanted to say, but he felt as if he had lost his voice box. As Hermione slipped her ring onto her finger and accepted congratulations from her colleagues and friends, Severus allowed himself to fade into the background. He was beginning to feel hot and oddly overwhelmed. He wanted to adjourn this so-called meeting but one couldn't simply do that. How do you stop a celebration? As several staff members congratulated him on their way out of the staff room, he felt that he needed to leave.

"Hermione," he said as he leaned into her conversation with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, "I will see you back in our quarters. I have some work to finish up and will be there as soon as I can." Hermione nodded to acknowledge him and quickly returned to her conversation.

Severus turned left out of the door instead of right in order to take a back passageway to his office. He did not wish to run into anyone at the moment. He felt hot and he wasn't sure why. He pulled on his cravat gently to loosen it.

He kept his head down as he rounded the final corner on the way to his office and entered. As the door swung shut behind him, he headed directly to pour himself a short glass of Ogden's Finest from an old bottle that he kept on a side cabinet. When he reached for it, however, it was not there.

His gaze immediately landed on his desk, where he saw the bottle and two tumblers placed a top the dark wood. The man who sat behind the desk grinned as he poured glasses for each of them, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"I think congratulations are in order, Headmaster," the man behind the desk said.

Severus smirked at the intruder's pretension, but moved to sit across from him anyway. He accepted the glass as he sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. The man behind his desk raised his glass to toast and their glasses rang out in cheers before they both took a sip of the warm liquid. Severus relished the slight burn and returned his glass to the desk. He sat back casually in the chair and waited for the man to speak. Instead, a childish grin simply spread across his face and his usurper said nothing.

"You have some nerve, Potter…" he said as he reached for a second sip. "I should have known she would tell you."

"Yes, you should have. Clearly you were thinking about other things," Harry said cooly and Severus chuckled into his glass.

"What's so funny?"

"Realizing that I'm going to have a child that's the same age as Harry Potter's son," he said with a laugh as he finished his drink. Harry thought about that momentarily before laughing as well and finishing his drink as well.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Fuck no," came Harry's swift reply. "Actually, the closer Ginny's due date gets the less ready I feel." Harry pointed between the door and the desk. "That look you had when you walked in here is exactly how I've felt for the past several months."

Severus understood suddenly that the panic he felt in the staff room was a feeling he had not felt in quite some time. Was he happy? Absolutely. Excited? Yes. Abundantly worried? Hell yes. He realized that the panic was in fact quite expected as he looked at Harry from beneath a heavy brow.

"Thank you," Severus said genuinely. Harry nodded before rising from the desk and patting his old professor's shoulder as he left the Headmaster's office.


	31. ThirtyOne

Ginny Potter gave birth to a baby boy right before the end of term. The baby was healthy and strong and was doing well. Harry took a short break from work, but ultimately said he simply couldn't take a a long paternity leave and that he still needed to patrol. Ginny wasn't surprised in the slightest, but Hermione, who began spending quite a bit of time in Hogsmeade helping her friends adjust to their new lives, said it was unacceptable.

"He can't just run off and work instead of helping with the baby and the house, Ginny," Hermione scolded as she folded some laundry while Ginny fed the baby. "He needs to be here and present and supporting you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, I don't know how many times I can explain this to you. Harry is a better man when he is working. His work is important to him. When he is here he is incredibly helpful and present and he isn't working more than he was. I have plenty of extra help from you and my mum and, honestly, if he was home all of the time I think we would just get in each other's way." Ginny shifted the baby in her arms. "Our situation is good. I don't want to mess with it. There is balance."

Hermione nodded and felt a little guilty for making a big deal out of something that wasn't really her business. She thought about when her own baby would be born. It would be the middle of the school year and she couldn't imagine Severus taking any time off of work. It wasn't possible.

If she was honest with herself, it made her a little nervous. Maybe Ginny was right, though. When people are passionate about their work it can be very difficult to stop. After all, she was already bemoaning the fact that she would be out of a potion's classroom for a time. She had told Severus that she wanted to be back to her full course load as soon as possible, but he grumbled at her remarks. He would teach advanced potions and an intern would be trained to teach the low level classes. Severus was already making recruitments.

The whistle on the kettle sounded and Hermione went to fill two mugs. She returned and placed one mug on the table beside Ginny. Hermione sat in a chair across from Ginny and, tucking her legs beneath her, she blew on the surface of the hot tea.

"How do you feel?" Ginny asked.

"Much better now that the second trimester is gearing up," Hermione replied. "I can actually wake up without feeling as if I'll puke all over myself."

"Good," Ginny said while she took a sip from her tea and the baby nursed happily.

Once Hermione had finished her tea she glanced at the clock. Realizing it was nearly time for supper, she said goodbye and began walking back up to the castle. When she entered The Great Hall through the staff door, she found that the Headmaster was speaking to the students. She quietly slid into her chair so as to not interrupt him.

"As this year comes to a close, I want to thank our staff and students for ensuring that this school maintains high standards for life and learning. Please remember that exams begin tomorrow and commencement will be held next Saturday. As always, if you have questions about your graduation status, general exams, or OWL's please see your subject area professor or the head of your house. As previously mentioned, this school year has been one of my fondest. Thank you for your hard work." He paused briefly to take in the room. He glanced back at his staff and the faintest of smiles crossed his face. He wiped it off before looking back out over the tables. "Enjoy."

Severus turned from the podium as a feast appeared on the tables. He relished the riotous sounds of hungry students as they dug into their meals. Tucking into his chair beside Hermione, his hand found her thigh as he placed a swift peck on her cheek. He rubbed her leg lovingly as they both began to eat.

"How are Mrs. Potter and the baby?" He asked casually.

Hermione nodded as she swallowed her bite. "Very well. I'm proud of Ginny. She has been so, I don't know, level headed through this transition. She's so reasonable."

Severus furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"I don't know, I guess it's the fact that she doesn't overthink things. She is just doing what she needs to do, enjoying her baby, and Harry. She seems very present in the moment," Hermione explained.

"Ah," he replied in understanding as he took another bite. "Well that's very good. I saw Harry earlier today and he sounded like he is doing well, too. He seemed a bit tired but that's to be expected.

Hermione nodded again. "I'm very proud of both of them. Molly has been spending most nights with them and I'm sure that helps, too. Everyone seems happy, though. A bit tired, but happy."

After dinner, Hermione spent some time in Gryffindor Tower advising her students while Severus made evening rounds. All of the heads of houses were with their students so he made it a point to be visible. Few students were out, however, as they prepared for the end of the year. He was relieved when it was finally an acceptable time for him to turn in for the night. As he made his way towards the dungeons, he was hopeful they Hermione would have already returned. With all the excitement surrounding the Potter's new addition he felt as if he had barely seen her in weeks.

Yes, he understood the excitement and had anticipated her involvement, but Merlin he was missing her. Her first trimester sickness had bled right into her involvement with the new baby and Severus felt as though he hadn't had her to himself in a very long time. Age and wisdom had taught him that it was all relative, however, and he knew it would soon pass. Age and wisdom, however, did not make it any easier.

He was grateful that she was healthy and feeling better. Watching her suffer at the expense of his child had been painful to say the least. And she was still so bloody positive when all he wanted to do was self deprecate.

Once he decided that the halls where suitably empty, he entered their chambers and swiftly hung his cloak on the peg by the door. A warm light flooded the sitting area from the reading lamp on her nightstand. He smiled broadly before quickly going to her.

"Good evening, my love," Severus said as he bent down to kiss her. Then he sat beside her on the bed as he began to unbutton his cuffs.

"Good evening," she replied sweetly. She sat up in bed to better reach him. Hermione loosened his cravat as he unbuttoned his stiff shirt. He shrugged the garment off and tossed it onto a nearby chair. The light, soft shirt he wore beneath was a harsh contrast to his typical garb. With his arms and neck exposed, he was much more casual, but also more vulnerable. Hermione traced the scar pattern on his neck with her eyes before putting her book on the side table and tucking her legs beneath her to sit up in her knees. She placed several featherlight kisses on his scarred skin as the blanket pooled at her knees.

Severus closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft press of her lips on his skin. He loved the way she smelled. Within moments he found himself releasing a subconscious moan in response to her affection. Hermione clambered a bit nearer to him between kisses and he reached out to touch the small swell of her belly.

In her teaching robes, Hermione's pregnancy still wasn't very noticeable. In a thin nightshirt, however, the changes to her body were overwhelmingly obvious. Her breasts were large, swollen, and tender. They moved freely beneath her shirt. Her stomach was firm and her tight skin now alluded to the growing baby inside. As Severus touched her, he couldn't resist her kisses. He finally turned his head to capture her lips with his own as he hiked up her nightshirt to place his hand on her bare skin.

Hermione sighed into his mouth at the contact. As he kissed her her encouraged her to lay down by climbing over her. As he did, her nightshirt moved up higher to reveal the swell of their stomach and her red knickers. He caressed the bump and let his hand wander all over her before pressing gently on the space directly above her pubic bone.

His kisses began moving down her neck. Moments later, however, she noticed he was swiftly pulling the shirt up and over her head. Once he tossed it to the floor, Severus buried his face back in the nape of her neck and kissed her throat. He insisted himself by pressing the bulge in his trousers against her thigh, but stifled the moan that threatened to escape from him.

Severus pulled down her knickers as his kisses traveled south on her body. His lips grazed her swollen nipples and she released a deep sigh. Her breasts had always been a great source of her pleasure, but now their sensitivity seemed too much to handle. He would come back to them shortly though, he was certain.

His mouth landed on the patch of cropped pubic hair between her legs. She wrapped an arm around her thigh in order to force her legs apart for him. As she opened for him, Severus inhaled the intoxicating scent coming from her spreading lips. He kissed the opening and quickly saw that she was already wet; a white pearl of her arousal was clinging to her open lips. Severus greedily sucked her inner labia into her mouth to taste her wetness.

He was more aroused than he had intended to be. He had not realized how much he craved her at this very moment. She was the same beautiful, delicious, and loving Hermione she had always been, but the pull between them felt more intense than ever before. The Queen of England could have waltzed into their chambers at that very moment and Severus did not think he'd have to decency to wipe Hermione's juices from his lips and stop devouring her. He felt animalistic as he lapped at her core and her moisture continuously coated his tongue.

Hermione began to writhe beneath him and moan but he couldn't slow. All he could do was try and pin her to one bloody spot. He opened her legs wider and she whimpered. The pressure he put on her splayed thigs kept her hips fairly still. She did buck against his face, however, and Severus enjoyed the way is caused her dripping release to spread across his chin and nose.

She was moaning as she rubbed her wet cunt against his face. She realized completely that she was simply out of control, but there was no way she could or would stop. The swell of her belly turned her on. Her tender, hard nipples, turned her on. His warm tongue turned her on. She felt delirious and heady as hormones pumped through her body.

Severus moaned into her as he grasped her hips and tried to steady her bucking body. His face was buried between her legs and it seems as if he was trying to coat himself in her wetness. As Hermione relished in the sight and sound of him thoroughly consuming her, she allowed her body to still in his hands.

Severus finally released her labia to take in a much needed gulp of air. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and saw that he was out of breath. His face was wet and glistening with the pearlescent moisture between her legs. She pulled gently on his head to indicate she wanted him nearer. His lips found her and within moments of the deep kiss Hermione was moaning with enjoyment of her own taste. Her hips began rocking against his thigh. She felt his erection and was certain that having it locked in his trousers was painful. She reached between them and unfastened his pants. His erection sprang free as his trousers slid lower on his hips. Hermione could feel the weeping tip of his dick leave a trail of sticky come on her thigh.

Severus broke their kiss and smoothed her hair back as he rolled his erection against her bare skin. He was sweating and could not seem to control him movements. He wanted to slow down. He wanted this to last all night. He felt as if he'd come all over her like a 14 year old boy in the throngs of puberty if he didn't take some control back.

He looked into her eyes as he steadied his giration. She was breathing heavily, but they both began to regulate together. The connection was intense. He felt as if he was a literal part of her, as if they were physically attached, and he were not simply on top of her. His genetalia slid easily between the wet folds as he slowly grounded himself to her.

He knew her breasts were sensitive, but they were tormenting him. They were so swollen and they felt heavy. Her nipples were large and puffy even though they were taut with arousal.

Severus had never seen anything so brilliant in his life; he has always loved her breasts but now they were so incredibly womanly. He tried to resist them for her sake but he couldn't. He didn't want to.

He kissed her collarbone as he passed over on his way to her tempting tits. Severus was deliberately slow as he lapped her left nipple lightly before taking the swollen flesh into his mouth. He tried to place as little pressure on her as possible as he mouth closed around her flesh.

The sigh that came from Hermione was pure anguish. Her back arched against the mattress, but she knew better than to pull away from him. If there was one thing she was certain, it was that he knew exactly what he was doing. Not once when she was with him had she ever felt fear.

She tried to relax and take a steadying breath as his lips latched onto her tight nipple. The gentle pressure made her writhe slightly beneath his weight. She felt heat as he encapsulated her. He dragged his tongue over the stiff flesh and she felt as if she would die when he released a heady moan. Her body quivered as he vibrates through her and she pressed her hips upward to find some relief against his thigh.

Within moments she was rocking her hips again and he abruptly released her. He sat back on his heals to enter her. As he slowly slid his wet and throbbing cock into her pussy he didn't think he would be able to control himself in the slightest. He let himself sink into her as she sucked in her breath. He could feel her walls spasm as she stretched to accommodate him.

"Good girl," he whispered as he buried his shaft inside her. "You feel incredible."

Hermione managed a strangled moan in reply. Her body get so good squeezing him. He steadily bucked his hips into her until several tell-tale shutters made it obvious that she was going to come. Her eyes were closed as she convulsed wildly. It was too much to take. Severus ejaculated and filled the center of her body with his seed while she screamed out for it not to stop.


	32. ThirtyTwo

Commencement came and went, the students had all gone for the summer Holiday, and Hermione was finishing the tedious task of shrinking her belongings in order to transport them back to her and Severus' home in London.

She was excited to leave Hogwarts for a few weeks. She was excited to have a break from teaching. She was excited to dedicate some attention to herself, her husband, and her baby.

The ring that sat perched on her left ring finger still felt heavy despite its modest size. Severus and Hermione had decided to elope without any hesitation. They didn't have much discussion about it. Hermione and Severus had their support system at school, but neither had any family outside of the makeshift one they had built over the years. Neither felt a religious ceremony was necessary. Neither liked the idea of being the center of attention.

Severus contacted a justice who lived in London and asked him to officiate their marriage. Since the justice was a muggle born wizard, he understood the legal process in both the wizarding world and the muggle world. He filed Severus and Hermione's marriage with both the Ministry of Magic and the City of London, since it was where they owned their home. With little fuss, their commitment to one another had been sealed.

There was a fuss made, however, when they returned home that evening as a newly married couple. It was a Saturday and, rather than returning to Hogwarts, they went to the house on the outskirts of London. Severus barely gave the door a chance to swing close before taking Hermione into his arms. They spent the evening only playing attention to one another; wrapped tightly in their blankets and sheets. Naked limbs snaked around one another as their bodies remained in constant contact. There bodies merged into one, and while Severus rocked his hips against her's, her silken sheath coated his shaft and they fell into intense, rhythmic lovemaking that lasted through the night.

When they went back to Hogwarts the next morning, they weren't surprised that the staff was disappointed by their elopement. Ultimately, however, no one was surprised. Poppy invited Minerva, and they still arranged a feast in the couple's honor despite being asked not to do so. A modest announcement was made at dinner and celebratory libations were flowing well into the night. Severus and Hermione escaped their own party with little notice.

Unfortunately, the exuberance of the celebration promptly wore away Monday morning when a story ran in The Daily Prophet stating that their marriage was filed with The Ministry.

"Hogwarts Headmaster Weds Former Student" the headline read. That was enough in and of itself to make Severus stew with anger. Sure, she had been a former student, but he snapped a quill in two at the disrespect towards Hermione. She was one of the most remarkable witches to have ever lived. He was livid as he read the opening line.

"Hermione Granger, Potion's Professor at Hogwarts, member of The Golden Trio, and widely regarded as the smartest witch of our age has wed Hogwarts' Headmaster and reformed dark artist Severus Snape in a surprise elopement."

Severus chewed his cheek and fought the urge to upend his desk. Instead, he crinkled the paper into a tight ball and removed the wide candle from a pedestal at the corner of his desk. He placed the wad of newspaper on top of the pedestal and, with an impressive bit of wandless magic, set the paper to light. It burned slowly and dark smoke filled the room.

He watched the smoke dance momentarily before returning to his writing. Moments later, Hermione entered the office. He glanced up at her from beneath heavy eyes as she sniffed the air in the room.

"What is that?" She asked as she sat in the chair across from him.

"The Daily Prophet," he grumbled without looking up.

Hermione sighed. She had read the full article. She reached out to take his hand but he pulled it away. He looked at her and she felt the seething anger he was trying to suppress. He swallowed hard and tried to compose himself, but ultimately when he spoke his voice was thick with rage.

"The first thing they recognize is your status as a former student!? Then...then... casually call me a reformed dark artist!" His angry voice shook the room. "What the fuck does that even mean, Hermione? Reformed dark artist." He punctuated the sentence with the sound of disgust.

"It means The Daily Prophet is continuing to do what it has always done," Hermione said calmly as she tried to take his hand again. This time he allowed it. "They know that hardly anyone buys that paper anymore. They sensationalize."

Severus took a deep breath and caressed her knuckle in return. He was still trembling with rage, but her presence calmed him, albeit only slightly.

"Yes, you're right," he replied. The burning paper had now turned to ash. Only the scent lingered. "It just makes me so bloody furious..."

"As it should. It's It's atrocious" Hermione interjected. "But they won't stop. They'll go under grasping at whatever straws they can..."

Severus pulled his hand away and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Hermione could feel the tension emanating from his body. He wanted to say something, and she could tell he was choosing his words very carefully. He glanced at the swell of her belly beneath her sweater from a long moment. When he spoke it was through gritted teeth.

"When news of the pregnancy hits, Hermione, what will they say then?" He stared at her for a moment, then the anger in his voice was rising again. "I'll tell you, what they'll say, 'Former Student Pregnant by Hogwarts' Headmaster' or possibly 'Hogwarts' Golden Girl Pregnant by Reformed Dark Artist'. Or maybe more simply, 'The Real Reason Behind The Headmaster's Elopement'."

Hermione could see that he was seething and she felt as if she was going to cry. She choked back the tears that threatened to escape her. She wanted to say something, but no words came to her. He was right. This was going to be a mess. She tried to wipe one tear away without him noticing.

Severus suddenly stood up from his desk and stormed to the window. He looked out on the quiet grounds. Everything was still since the students had all gone home. The peace outside his window certainly did not reflect the feelings of pure hatred and raw anger warring within him. He heard a quiet sniffle that drew his attention back to Hermione. He turned around to face her.

Leaning against the window, he thought momentarily before he spoke. "Whatever they write is bullshit, and we can ignore it, but ultimately The Daily Prophet will make everything harder for us. I think we need to release a statement."

"To The Daily Prophet!? Severus, no, we agreed to never give that paper the attention it seeks. Besides it isn't anyone's God damn business!" She shot up from her chair in angry shock.

"No, no," he said calmly as he walked towards her. He rubbed her shoulders gently. "We will release a statement another way. Maybe to The Quibbler."

"The Quibbler doesn't care what's going on with us."

"Precisely. Which will make the writers at The Daily Prophet more angry than anything I can think of. We take the so-called story away from them before they have a chance to write any more filth," he explained and a wicked smile spread across Hermione's face.

"I'll owl Luna," she said. Luna had been running The Quibbler for years at this point and Hermione knew she would understand the predicament her and Severus were in. Even though Luna's readers weren't much interested in The Headmaster's personal affairs, she would publish a short piece to help her friend and knock The Daily Prophet down a few more pegs in the process.

Severus nodded and kissed Hermione's head gently. He unbuttoned the lightweight cardigan that hung loosely on her frame and was concealing her slight belly. His nimble fingers quickly twisted each button from its hole and let the material separate. He cupped the small bump of her abdomen and caressed it through the thin material of her shirt.

Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact.

"I can't wait to be home with you," she whispered.

He nearly purred in response as he touched her. "Yes, lets go home."


	33. ThirtyThree

"Sweetheart," Severus called from the sitting room, his silky voice bellowing through the house. "Have you seen my copy of A Practitioner's Guide to Wandless Magic?" He was shuffling books around as he searched the shelves. Turning around to the coffee table, he picked up the copy of The Quibbler that had been left open on the table for days. Beneath it was his book.

"Never mind, I've found it," he said as he sat in an adjacent wingback chair. Hermione, however, was already on her way from the kitchen to help.

"Where was it?" She asked as she sat down in the chair beside his.

"Beneath The Quibbler," he replied without looked up.

Hermione chuckled as she picked up the magazine. She had been intentionally leaving it open and within eyesight since they received the issue in which their pregnancy announcement was printed.

She read the interview again, as she had done countless times, and smiled. Luna had replied to Hermione's owl almost immediately and said she would love to help, but would prefer to publish an interview over a simple statement. Hermione knew this was because Luna wanted to twist the knife a little deeper when taking this jab at The Daily Prophet, so she didn't mind. They invited Luna to their home and she published a two-page spread that included an introduction written by Luna, the short interview, and a few simple photographs.

The issue immediately became the most ever sold since long Harry was undesirable number one. Emblazoned in bold letters across the spread read the headline: HOGWARTS' HEADMASTER AND PROFESSOR HERMIONE GRANGER-SNAPE SHARE THEIR LIFE, THEIR LOVE, AND THEIR STORY. Beneath the title was a lovely photograph of the pair smiling in their sitting room.

"I hate it," Severus had bellowed when he first saw the issue. Truthfully, he had hated it since Luna showed up at their doorstep for the interview and commented on how quaint their home was.

"Severus," Hermione hemmed with frustration. "This is perfect. We shoved this whole mess in the Prophet's fac—"

"I wanted to make a simple statement. Fine print, if you will," Severus tossed the magazine onto the kitchen counter and ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione watched him and tried to understand. Luna's publication on the pair had been better than she had ever hoped.

"But," he continued, "now my life is plastered all over this, this, tabloid, and" he took a steadying breath, "I don't know how I allowed this to happen."

Hermione understood what he meant, but ultimately, his reaction frustrated her. The story was better than fine; and it was certainly better than what The Daily Prophet would have concocted. She eyes him bitterly before taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to Harry and Ginny's. I'll be back by nightfall." She turned on her heel and left before Severus had a moment to protest. He could tell by her tone that she wasn't quite angry, but that she was refusing to have any conversation with him at the moment. She did this sometimes when she thought he was being irrational.

He stared at the door for a long while before picking up the magazine once more. He read the print and looked at her smiling face. She was right, the publication was good, but ultimately their relationship was leading him to share much more of his life than he had ever intended. He had always been a fiercely private man, and that hadn't changed in the slightest. Now the public had eyes into his sitting room for Merlin's sake and he hated it.

He sighed deeply before pouring himself a small measure of Firewhiskey from the cabinet. He took it in one swallow as he looked at Hermione's smile in the photograph. She was alight in such a way that it made his knees week. She radiated off of the page.

He knew he'd need to swallow this. He was the Headmaster after all, and he knew taking the position made people interested in him. Hell, even though he hated to admit it, he knew that people had been interested in him ever since the war ended and the truth was exposed. He hated every bit of it, but that didn't make it any less true.

He filled the glass again and took it to the very same chair in the sitting room that he occupied for the photo in the magazine. He took a sip as he sat and tried to read the article again with a less-hateful taste rolling over in his mouth.

The introduction was what turned him off in the first place. Written in first person from Luna's perspective, it made him grind his teeth when she mentioned approaching the "quaint home" and being "welcomed to their humble sitting room." She commented on how Hermione had set out a lovely tea service and was beaming. She said the couple "radiated love and excitement" which Severus knew was embellished. When she had arrived to conduct this process he had been anything but "radiate". He tried to ignore the fact to accept the sentiment.

The interview was straight forward enough. That part hadn't bothered him too much. They discussed how Hermione and Severus' relationship developed after the war, what they love about one another, and ended with the announcement of their child. He took another sip of his drink. If nothing else, he was impressed by Luna's talent for writing.

He hadn't left the house to do anything more than go to the muggle shops on the corner since the issue hit newsstands. He was dreading being seen in public now that his whole life had been laid out on coffee tables across wizarding Britain. He was certain his life story was being discussed and debated in pubs and alleyways. His next visit to Diagon Alley would be a real trip, that was for certain.

He flipped the paper closed and placed it down on the table. He sighed deeply, knowing he had little else to do until Hermione came back. He finished his drink and took a book from the cluttered shelf. Returning, he settled in for an evening of reading.

That was nearly a week ago. Now that Severus has accepted the reality that the story had been read by nearly everyone, he wasn't as bitter. He still refused to go out into wizarding public, though. Frankly, he probably would have stayed in most of the summer regardless, but Hermione decided she'd had enough of her husband's reclusiveness. It was as if all the confidence he'd gained in the last few years had withered away and she hated it. She understood that he was having difficulty with the fact that he felt his privacy had been invaded, but ultimately she didn't care. She had been out numerous times since the issue was released and the response she got from other witches and wizards was always positive. She was finished.

"Severus, would you have avoided your errands this long had it not been for this," she asked rhetorically as she gestured to the open spread on the coffee table. "Because I think not."

He put down the newly located book and eyed her carefully, but said nothing. He knew very well what to infer of her intent. He'd known she wouldn't let him hide away in a hole forever.

She stood angrily at his lack of response and, as she did, her hip jutted to the left and her arms folded across her chest. He looked up at her over the edge of his book with concern in his eyes.

"Mr. Snape, I'd love for you to take me to dinner tonight. There is a new Italian place off Diagon Alley that looks delicious and I've been craving authentic pizza." She licked her lips cartoonishly to really drive home her point.

Severus sighed. He put his mug down and stood up. Walking around the table, he stood in front of her and rubbed her shoulders lovingly. They both relaxed a little.

"Would you like to go to dinner, Hermione?"

She smiled and a blush crept across her face.

"I heard there is this new Italian place off Diagon Alley..." he continued and his face moved closer to hers; the smile widening even more.

"You truly are some devil..." she murmured in a whisper as his hands wound their way into her hair. He smirked at his own cheek before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that left her breathless.


	34. ThirtyFour

"Hermione, this is delicious," Severus said has he took another slice of pizza from the center of the table. "I'm glad we went out tonight."

Hermione smiled as she finished chewing her bite. She wiped her mouth with the corner of her napkin. "I'm glad too. I told you it wouldn't be as bad as you expected."

"I don't know...I just imagined us being bombarded and questioned. I didn't want that," he explain.

"That would have probably happened if we had let The Daily Prophet have their field day," Hermione said as she took a sip of her water. Severus nodded as he finished eating. When he was done, he signaled the waiter for their check.

After dinner, the couple took a long stroll through Diagon Alley. It was relatively quiet even for a midweek evening. Several other witches and wizards said hello as they passed, smiled, or gave a kind nod. A few people glanced at Hermione's growing belly, but she was beginning to get used to that.

They popped into a few shops and all of their interactions went exactly as Hermione had hoped. She smiled when the owner of Flourish and Blots asked Severus if he needed a copy of a muggle parenting book. Rather than being put-off, Severus actually laughed at the kind man's insinuation.

When they return home not long after, Hermione was exhausted. Her feet were a little swollen and she knew she wanted a warm shower before climbing into bed.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"Not in the slightest," she replied with a smirk. "If you hadn't asked I would have suggested it."

He smiled at her and gestured upstairs with a nod of the head. "Go ahead. I'll be there momentarily."

Hermione scampered upstairs and Severus waited until he could hear the water running. Once he was sure she was in the shower, he went to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. The shelf was full of various household potions. Some he had brewed, some she had brewed, and many they had brewed together. They were all labeled and neatly organized. He loved seeing the contrast of the neat lettering on her labels compared to the spidery scrawl of the ones he had labeled.

Severus pushed a few jars and vials aside to find a small container that he had hidden in the back. The potion swirled and danced inside the amber bottle. He held it to the light to make sure the opaqueness was still right. It was. The potion was curing beautifully. He slipped the vial into his pocket before heading upstairs.

A wall of steam hit him when he opened the door. The room was hot and humid and made him feel like he'd entered a rainforest.

"Merlin, Hermione, how did you get it so steamy in here so fast?" He placed the vial on the counter before removing his clothing.

"My skin is dry," she replied matter of factly.

Severus picked up the vial and slid into the shower behind her. He held the bottle at his side as he pressed the length of his naked body against her back. His cock positioned itself perfectly against the curve of her spine and he felt her breathing hitch as they made contact.

Hermione closed her eyes and let her head fall back against his chest. "Mmm...you feel so nice," she purred.

Severus kissed her hair. He let his hand, which held the potion, move closer to her hand. His fingers grazed her knuckles. Hermione thought for a moment that he was awkwardly attempting to hold her hand before she felt the smooth glass press against her palm. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she took the bottle from him.

Lifting her hand up to see, she tried to read the label through the cascading water and steam. "What is this?"

"It's for you," he said without further explanation.

"Yes, I inferred that much. But what is it?" The label was becoming difficult to read with so much moisture. She squinted her eyes but all she could make out was a large G and a large S with some other letters in between.

Severus chuckled at her squinting. "It's something that has been curing since we found out you were pregnant. It's finally ready." Hermione could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yes, but that begs my question, Severus," she replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It's something I developed based off of an old recipe. Basically, it's an attachment draught, but not in the traditional sense. I made it for me, and for you, and the baby," he paused.

She turned around to face him. "Severus, you're rambling. I don't understand..."

"It's so I'll always know that you're both okay. So we all know. When we're at Hogwarts and your teaching or I'm working or were both away from the baby, this potion will make sure the feelings we have about one another's safety are valid," he said.

Hermione waited for him to continue. "Feelings?"

Severus nodded. "If the baby is in distress, we will feel it any know immediately. If you're in distress, I'll know immediately. And same for you." He took a deep breath. "You know I get nervous Hermione, if something happened to you I wouldn't be able to..."

Hermione nearly dropped the potion when she wrapped her arms around him. The streaming water cascaded over them. She had always known he loved her, but this potion was a manifestation of his love for her. She felt overwhelmed with emotion.

Suddenly, he whispered in her ear. "The label just says 'The Granger-Snape's.' The potion doesn't have any fancy name. I'd like for us to take it now."

Hermione nodded and unscrewed the dropper. "Just one?" She asked.

"Two for you, one for me," he explained.

Hermione opened her mouth and placed two droplets on her tongue before passing it to Severus. He, in turn, took one drop.

The potion didn't taste like anything as she ingested it, but it did make her feel quite warm. A feeling of peace and security came over her and she very quickly found herself nuzzling against Severus as he placed the bottle on a ledge.

His arms encircled her waist to pull her even closer. Her body was flush against his and he rubbed the small of her back gently.

"You do know how much I love you, don't you?" He punctuated the question with a gentle kiss.

"Yes," she replied slowly as she basked in the warmth between them, "but your capacity for love has never stopped surprising me."

THE END

AN: I hope you've enjoyed this story. I loved every moment of writing it. If you haven't, please check out my previous multi-chaptered SS/HG work called To Be Alive. I will link my next piece here when it is ready. As always, comments and feedback are wildly appreciated!


End file.
